The Return of the Sith Empire
by SithDan
Summary: Sequel to star wars Galactic Civil war. After a thousand years of peace the Star wars galaxy is going to face an ancient evil long sense died that somehow survived. Lets see if the Galactic Republic and the Jedi order can defeat this ancient enemy.
1. Return of the Sith

_**Please note all characters and rights of the star wars franchise belong to George Lucas, Lucas film, and the God awful**_ _ **Walt Disney Company**_ _ **that ruined the Star wars franchise. Please know that the characters I use in this Star wars Story are I own but I used star wars Alien races names for some of my Characters.**_

Return of the Sith

It has been a little more than 1,000 years sense the Evil Galactic Empire under the control Emperor Palpatine or Darth Sidious has been defeated by the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order. Sense then the Republic has prospered with 100's of star systems joining the Republic including over 150 years ago with the merging between the Republic and the Confederate Planets of the Galaxy or C.P.G. into the New Republic Union to maintain peace in the galaxy. The Jedi order has over 7,500 Jedi across the galaxy to keep peace.

However in recent years the Republic Union has been have trouble in its furthest outer rim systems due with recently higher more than avenge crime rate with criminals, pirates, slave traders and smugglers. The Republic Union Galactic federal law enforcers along with asset from the Republic Union outer rim military forces and Jedi order have been working around the clock to contain the more than avenge amount criminals, Pirates, slave traders and smugglers in their outer rim systems. Over the years they were able to arrest, capture or destroy most of the amount of the criminals in the Republic union outer rim systems that increased a spike in crime in recent years and dropped the recent high crime rate back within normal range in the outer rim systems.

On the Republic union planet Tatoonie a Jedi Master named Maverick Daniels has being fighting along with the Republic Union law enforcers and moderate amount of Republic Union military units on Tatoonie to crack down on the criminals on the planet. the Planet has a history of planetary government corruption and enormous crime rates but in recent years the Tatoonie Planetary government with help from the Republic union law enforcers, military units and Jedi have been able to clamp down most of the Corruption in their Planetary government and to crack down on the criminals on the planet and for the first time in Millenniums to dropped the content enormous crime rates on Tatoonie to moderate levels.

Master Daniels decided that he needed to take a break from all his active on Tatoonie and got a Republic union military transport to the Republic Union capital: Coruscant for some needed rest. While on his way back to Coruscant he contract the Jedi High council and the Republic government giving them his report about his assignment on Tatoonie. After he give his report he went to his quarters to meditate in the force to calm his mind about his recently assignment. As he was Meditating he felt an extremely powerful disturbance in the force coming for somewhere in the galaxy. He went to the Military transport Captain: Amelzuki Fiktihet if she could do a slight detour in their course to Coruscant. The Captain Fikithet agreed and allowed him to enter the coordinates he got from his mediation into the navigation computer. The Captain Fikithet said that the coordinates he put would take them to the Planet Dagobah.

* * *

as the Republic Union ship come out of Hyperspace and Approached Dagobah Master Daniels sense the extreme powerful disturbance in the force coming somewhere on the planet. he used the force to guide him and Captain Fikitihet to where the disturbance in the force was coming from a cave in an area that wasn't near any nearly clearings large enough for Captain Fikitihet to land the transport. they were able find a clearing big enough to land the ship and landed the transport about 5 minutes away from the cave. soon as the transport landed Master Daniels told Captain Fikitihet that he going to the cave alone and told her to wait for him and left the transport.

As Master Daniels approached the cave he felt in the force great darkness coming from it. He went inside the cave and as he continued into the it he felt cold and in the force something extremely powerful in the cave in the Dark side of the force. Master Daniels learn from reading ancient tales in the Jedi temple that over 1,000 years ago the Dark side of the Force was eliminated by the Jedi and brought balance to the force, however after coming to this cave he could sense the Dark side here and that its extreme powerful and that it has been masking its Dark presence from the galaxy and Jedi order. He came to a large chamber inside the cave and found a Shadowy figure that looked like a humanoid and as he continued to stepping toward the shadowy figure he sensed through the force enormous amount of Dark side power coming from it. In just a few feet away from the Shadowy Figure Master Daniels stopped moving toward the Shadowy figure.

The Shadowy figure began to turnaround slowly to him which sent chills down his spine and made him for the 1st time in his life he truly felt fear. ( _as few seconds later)_ Master Daniels got a look on the Shadowy figure's face; it looked like death but it had skin over it to give the sign of life and its eyes were bloodshot and in the center of its eyes were yellow. Master Daniels learned from reading ancient tales about how the dark side would give the user enormous power in the dark side but at a cost the dark side would slowly over time weaken the user's body.

The shadowy figure then looked straight into Master Daniels eyes and then screamed at him making him cover his ears. He then saw the shadowy figure to transform itself into some come of mist and enter his body. Just as the Shadowy figure transformed into mist Master Daniels knew from ancient tales that he read that the shadowy figure was a sith lord spirit. He then felt another mind touch his own, he felt that this mind was extremely powerful, evil, brutal and manipulative. he knew that now he was in a battle of minds between his and the shadowy figures mind on who would control his body.

The battle between minds lasted for 30 minutes and ended with Master Daniels fighting bravely with his mind to resist the shadowy figure's mind but he ultimately lost and with his mind being destroyed the Shadowy figures' mind. At the end of the battle when he was unable to resist any longer the shadowy figure's mind said to him "You have been trained well Jedi but you are no match me now died." The shadowy figure was able to manipulate Master Maverick Daniels into overextend his mind by tricking him into continuing attack at its very strong mental defenses and leave his own mental defenses weak against its own attack when it counterattack and easily breakthrough his defenses and began to tear his mind apart and crush his mind slowly felt it cruel pressure in crush his mind. After the mental battle the Shadowy figure become to settle into master Maverick Daniels body.

* * *

At the Republic Union Galactic capital: Coruscant the Jedi high council felt an extreme powerful disturbance in the force. They felt the force was now unbalanced and that either a Jedi has fallen to the dark side or that an extreme powerful sith lord has returned somehow. They Jedi high council went into the Jedi Temple records to search for records on the Dark side of the force and on its force users: the Dark lords of the sith or on Dark Jedi to be ready for when the Dark side of the force user decided to show themselves. The High council decided to all meditate in the the force to search for the Fallen Jedi that fell to the dark side of the force or for a sith lord that have returned somehow and eliminate them to restore balance to the force.

After a few months of meditating through the force to find the source of the unbalance and disturbance in the force. Finally they were able to location the disturbance in the force on the planet Dagobah. The high council knew that Dagobah was a strong source of power for the force so they decided to send 5 Jedi: 3 Jedi masters and 2 Jedi knights. The 5 Jedi mission was to search for the source of the unbalance and disturbance in the force, eliminate it to restore balance to the force and possible stop any damage the dark side user would cause before they were stopped. The Jedi got into their starfighters and set course for Dagobah and engaged hyperdrives headed to Dagobah.

During the months of searching the shadowy figure inside Master Maverick Daniels body was getting use in being in mortal form sense he lost own body over 1,000 years. While he was getting to being in Mortal form he thought back to his lessons in the force to use his force abilities and in lightsaber combat taught by his master along time. He continually retrain himself in lightsaber combat and force abilities in his new mortal form again in over 1,000 years by the lessons from his master and from the memories of the mind master Daniels lessons in lightsaber combat and force abilities in the Jedi order before he crushed the Jedi master's mind. He went to the Republic military transport that landed with Master Maverick Daniels and killed all of its crew to not let them leave the planet. He knew that when he return that the force would be unbalanced and that the Jedi council would sent Jedi to find him and try to eliminate him to restore balance to the force.

* * *

As the Jedi starfighters came out of hyperspace and approached Dagobah the Jedi allowed the force to guide them to what cause the unbalance and disturbance in the force. They found a Republic military transport near the cave where the disturbance in the force was coming from and landed near the transport. As they approached the cave that felt darkness coming inside and decided to head into cave to face the darkness. As they went in deeper in the cave they felt an extremely powerful presence in the dark side of the force. As they approached a large chamber that saw a man in the center and approached him, one of the Jedi masters recognized who the man by saying "Master Daniels, what were you doing here?" just then the Jedi stopped about 15 ft away from Master Daniels because the Felt a very dark and evil presence coming from Master Daniels and could felt through the force the dark side at an extreme powerful level.

The man rise up both his hands and prepared to use force lightning against them. The 3 Jedi master knew as the man was rising his hands at them was going to do and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and block the man's force lightning attack with their lightsabers but they were straining to keep their lightsabers up to protect themselves from the power and force of the lightning attack. The 2 Jedi Knights weren't so lucky and they both were killed, one was killed by being instance fried went he was unable to turn on his lightsaber in time to block the force lightning attack, the other Jedi knight was able to turn on his lightsaber in time and block the lightning attack for a few seconds before his strength failed and was able to block the lightning and was fried to death as well.

The Jedi masters saw the man stop his force lightning attack on them by lowering his hands and they then saw the man with an evil smile. The man "quick learners you three are unfortunate for the other 2, see how you handle this." he raised his right hand and give them an extreme powerful force push. The 3 Jedi masters at the last split second the masters put as much of their strength in the force to strengthen their force shields that protect them from another force users force powers. The 2 of the Jedi masters were able to barely withstand the man's extreme powerful force push; however one of the Jedi masters was able to withstand the man's force push and was smash against one of the cave walls. The remain Jedi masters saw that after the fellow master was smashed they saw the man use his right hand and grab the Jedi master with the force and snapped her neck like a twig. They saw the man smile in the most evil way.

A Jedi master looked at the man and said "how or what are you?" the man looked straight both the Jedi master's eyes and said "I'm the Dark of the sith, Lord Sidious and I've returned to take revenge on all the Jedi scrum and bring a new order." the Jedi master "we destroyed you and your evil sith order over a 1,000 years! How are you still alive and how you returned!?" Lord Sidious "You and your Jedi order destroyed my original body over a 1,000 years ago, but I was able to become an sith split just before my body was destroyed. I than can to this planet that is strong in the dark side to regain my power and strength." he than raised his right hand and waving it in front across and using the force tried to rip the Jedi master lightsabers from their hands. One of the Jedi masters was able strength he force shield enough block Lord sidious force attack attempt to rip her lightsaber from her. The other master was not able to reaction in time to block lord Sidious force attack and lord Sidious was able to rip his lightsaber from his hands.

Lord Sidious then pull up both his hands and let out with nearly all his power unleashed an extremely power force lightning attack at the Jedi masters. For over 3 minutes lord sidious continued his lightning attack and then he stopped the lightning attack and was breathing heavily with all the power he unleashed on the Jedi masters because it cost him all his strength to maintain control and the power in the force lightning attack. In the aftermath he found that the Jedi master he ripped the lightsaber from was still standing was that he had reflecting his force lightning attack force by channeling the force into his hands and reflected the force lightning away from him. The other Jedi was not as lucky was able to withstand most of his attack with her lightsaber until her strength finally gave out and she was fried to death.

Lord sidious was able to catch his breath and said the the last Jedi master standing "I am most impressed you were able to withstand that attack of mine." the Jedi master to able to catch his breath and say to Lord Sidious "I had a very good teacher and I practice." Lord Sidious "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." Lord sidious then threw the Jedi master's lightsaber back to him. They both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 15 minutes and with the last Jedi master dead. During the Duel Lord sidious known that the Jedi master wasn't a very skill in lightsaber combat and concluded that the Master was primary a force wielder and focus mainly and his force powers and that his ability in force speed was not as developed his and increase his own speed to overwhelm him. As for the Jedi master he found during their duel that Lord Sidious was an avenge lightsaber duelist but that he has being out of practice for a very long time and was using force speed to make up for his lack of practice and continue to increase his speed until he was unable to keep up with Lord Sidious speed.

The duel ending with Lord Sidious moving fast enough to slide into the Jedi master's guard and slide off his sword arm and them slice his head clean off. After the long battle with the 5 Jedi the Jedi High council send after him, he took a moment to relish in his victory over the Jedi that were sent against him. The Dark side of the force and the order of the sith lords has return to the Galaxy.


	2. A New Apprentice

A New Apprentice

Shortly after Lord Sidious victory over the Jedi the Jedi High council send to find him and eliminate him to bring balance to the force, he used ancient sith spell cast on himself to mask his powerful dark presence in the force. The Spell was able to bury his force energy signature deep within him to where he should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming from him. The spell did have drawback to keep the spell intact and hide his dark presence in the force from the Jedi he would need to not use the full power of the dark side or the spell would break and then his presence and power would be felt through the force given the Jedi the change to track him down and eliminate him. The Spell limited him to use very basic force power that didn't take very little dark side power because if he used more the spell would break.

He left the cave and went to the Republic Union military transport to prepare to leave the planet but before he went to where the Jedi starfighters and used the force to lift all the starfighters right underneath the transports loading bay. he pressed the loading bay doors switch that opened the loading bay doors and then used the force to lift the starfighters into the loading bay and pressed the switch again to close the doors. He went into the transport and activated all of the ships droids to help him scavenge what was useful to him.

after few hours of scavenging Lord Sidious lifted off Dagobah and set course for coucusant. While on the way to Coruscant Lord Sidious went to the transports medical bay and told the medical droid that he want to it to do plastic surgery to change face for People or Jedi to recognize his Mortal form's(Jedi master Maverick Daniels) face. The Plastic Surgery took 8 hours to complete. after the medical droid then handed him a mirror to look at his newly reconstructed face. As he looked he was satisfied by his Mortal forms new face.

He picked up a datapod and write down false information and a new identity he wanted to use. some of the false information he wrote on the datapod was a false alias name Alexander Matthews age 32, born 1,005 after the Galactic civil war, Homeworld: Naboo, City:Theed, Job occupations: Galactic Banker and Businessman, Credit net wealth 50 million credits along with other information. he then went to the ship's information droid and order it to hack to the Galactic database network and download the false information he wrote down and to fill in the areas of information that would have his false identity fool the Galactic Database Network into making it a real identity.

* * *

As the Republic union transport came out hyperspace and approached Coruscant, Lord Sidious change coordinates in the navigation computer and set course for the Coruscant underworld level 225. when the transport reached level 225 Lord sidious landed the ship on a landing plat and prepared to leave the transport. He than strapped his lightsaber discreetly onto his right lower arm underneath his long loose sleeve arm garments to not let the criminals see it and mistake for a Jedi and try to kill him. He left the transport to do some business with the crime bosses and lords possible set connects with some of underworld largest arm dealers in the Galaxy. He went to local bars to try find some of the arm dealers he was looking for or to get information on where their underworld business HQ's could be to some business with them.

Lord sidious was able to find and make connects with 3 of largest underworld arm dealers in the galaxy. He make connections by selling them some of the Republic union weapons and all of the Jedi starfighters. The arm dealers were a little nervous before they finished they deals with Mr. Matthews went they saw he showing them the Republic union military grade weapons and Jedi starfighters and asked him how he got a hold of Republic union military grade weaponry of the Jedi starfighters. Lord sidious answered by saying that he salvaged the Republic union Military equipment from died Republic Troops (In truth the weapons were from the Republic crew he slaughtered) and the Jedi starfighters from salvaging them in the remains of space battle engages (In truth he took from the Jedi he killed on Dagobah). After making connects to the underworld Lord Sidious return to the transport and lift off the landing plat and set course to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

As Lord Sidious was heading to the Jedi Temple to search for a child to become his apprentice to train in the ways of the dark side of the force. He handed a datapod to the Information droid aboard and ordered it to program a worm computer virus disguise as update program. After the computer virus would be installed into the Jedi Temple Computer mainframe it would contently sent information to him about force sensitive child that the Jedi order had on record to be training in the Jedi order. He strapped his lightsaber discreetly onto his arm lower arm underneath his long loose sleeve garments just in case the Jedi were able to detected the Dark side of the force coming him and send Jedi Knights and masters to eliminate him. As the transport landed at a landing plat the information droid handed him the datapod with the worm computer virus to download into the Jedi temple computer mainframe.

he exited the transport and walk near the entrance of the Jedi Temple and was meeting by Security guard. The Security guard "Can I help you sir?" Lord Sidious "Yes, can you please direction me to the Jedi Archives, I need some information on a star system that is not in my transports navigation computer." the Security guard "of course please follow me." after a few minutes of walking through the Jedi temple the Security guard and him arrived at Jedi Archives. the Security guard "don't take to long, Mr..." Lord Sidious "Alexander Matthews and thank you for your help." the security guard "you're welcome, I hope you find the Star system you're looking for." and then left.

Lord Sidious went into the Jedi Archives hall and went to one of the Study desks to access a Jedi Archives computer. He sat down at the Archives desk and began to access the computer and secretly plugged in the datapod with the worm computer virus into the Computer to begin download the worm computer virus. He saw the download process bar and knew that it would take a few minutes to download the worm computer virus into the Jedi Archives computer mainframe. he decided to look around the Jedi Archives hall unit the worm computer virus was done downloading. As he walked around saw statues of some of the Jedi order's most accomplished Jedi Masters and Jedi knights: like Jedi Masters, Yoda, Obi-wan kenobi, Galen Marek and Luke Skywalker just to name a few.

he saw on Master Luke skywalker's statue and saw an description on it saying "Here stands Master Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker. One of the Jedi order's wisest and most powerful Jedi Masters, He help to defend the Republic and the Jedi to restore Democracy, peace to the galaxy and the Jedi order to its former glory. He defeated 4 Disciples of the Dark side of the Force, Included one of the most powerful Sith lords in Galactic History: Darth Vader." he was amused by the Description on the Luke Skywalker's statue. He even saw his old nemesis: Master Yoda and walked over to the Statue and said to 'Master Yoda' "It's a shame my old friend you're not here to see me return to the galaxy over 1,000 years Later."

he than returned to the Jedi Archives desk where the computer that had his datapod with the worm computer virus was plugged in. he saw in the progress bar that the downloaded the worm computer virus was completed. He disconnected the datapod and make his way to the transport. When he got in the transport he made his way to his quarters to check the information the worm computer virus was transmitting information to him and his datapod. He looked at the information and saw the names and locations of all the force sensitive children that the Jedi order have information on and to request permission from the parents to train them in the way of the Jedi order. He saw the name of a force sensitive child and saw the information of where the child was from; Ironically on the his original homeworld: Naboo at its capital: Threed. He then lift off the Coruscant and see course of Naboo to received his New apprentice.

* * *

As the transport came out of hyperspace and approached Naboo Lord Sidious set course to the Naboo Capital: Threed to begin searching for his New apprentice. As the ship landed he strapped his lightsaber discreetly underneath his long loose sleeve garments and left the transport with pick up the datapod with information of the force sensitive child he was searching for. While he was searching for the force sensitive child home he toured the capitol Threed to see what has changed over 1,000 years. He saw that capital didn't change much over the 1,000 years since he visited his homeworld. He was able to find the area where the force sensitive child home was.

As he approached the force sensitive's home he could feel in the force the strong connect in the force from this force sensitive. He rang and knocked on the force sensitive's door and waited for someone to answer.(a few seconds later...) a woman came to the door and answered "Yes, can I help you?" Lord Sidious "May I come in, I have some information on recent community actives." the woman "come in." (a few seconds later..) Lord Sidious "thank you.(he then tried to use the Mind trick ability on the woman), Now go get your child for me to see." the woman "I will now get my child for you to see."

After a few minutes the woman came from her child's room with her child walking with her 3 year old daughter. Lord Sidious "what's her name?" the woman "Elizabeth James." Lord sidious then got down on one kneel and looked straight into Elizabeth eyes and then touch his mind with hers and felt some resist to his Mind touch but was able to overcome her mental defenses. he implanted into her mind a thought to kill her mother by snapping her mother's neck.

Elizabeth James conscious tried to resist Lord Sidious influence in her mind but her subconscious obey Lord sidious and unknowingly to her, her subconscious obey his influence and used the force to snap her mother's neck. She then looked up at her mother a split second later and saw her mother's head be twisted and jerked around so hard that she heard a snap coming from her mother. she rushed to her mother's side and kneeled down next to her saying in a panicky tone in her voice "Mommy waking up now is not the time to go to sleep,(later a few seconds) Mommy get up please.(a minute went by) No you can't be mommy you just can't." she then became to cry for a few minutes.

She felt for the first time in her life the feels of Loss, Pain and most importantly anger. She than like at the man in front of her and used the force to force push him against the wall. Lord Sidious was caught by surprise by this and was able to increase in force shields strength strong enough to absorb enough of the child's force push to not be threw against the wall so hard to made him pass out but power to knock the breath out of him went he hit the wall. After catching his breath he looked straight into Elizabeth James eyes and said "good use your hatred it make you strong."

Elizabeth "You did this not me." Lord Sidious "Not entirely I only gave you an idea you had a choice to ignore it or act on it." Elizabeth "I killed my own mom in cold blood." Lord Sidious "and her death is on your hands." Elizabeth "What am I to do now?" Lord Sidious stretched out his hand and said "Come, with me, there is nothing here holding you. I will teach you how to use your abilities to their fullest and how the to control them." Elizabeth "will I be able to control that."(pointing to her mom's dead body.) Lord Sidious understand what she meant and said "Yes, little one you will be able to control death and maybe even save people from death that killed your mom." Elizabeth then look his Hand and they walked out of her home. She asked him something "What is your name Mr." Lord Sidious "My name is Alexander matthews to mostly all the people in the galaxy but you can call me Alex in Public. however I have a secret name that I use in private and only to a few it's Lord Sidious. When we're out around a lot of people I would like you to call me Alex but if we're in a private area I would like you to call me Lord Sidious." Elizabeth "Very well Alex." Lord Sidious then let out an evil smile on his because now he has found a new apprentice to train in the ways of the Dark side of the force.

They headed back to the Republic Union transport and Lord Sidious assigned Elizabeth James her own quarters, an assistant and cleaning droid along with Information/education Droid to teach for her. He instructed the information droid to education Elizabeth into becoming a galactic engineer, Business woman and to teach her how to become skill in Politics to learn how to manipulate people and to leverage politicians into following her own agenda and schemes in secret or in the Galactic public. He ordered another information droid to download all Lightsaber combat forms to train her in lightsaber combat while he would secretly train her into becoming an extremely powerful, cunning and manipulative sith Lady. the transport lifted off of Naboo and Lord Sidious set course to the ancient sith homeworld: Korriban on the far reaches of the outer rim that has an extreme powerful presence in the dark side of the force to train Elizabeth James into a sith lady and to not be interrupted.

* * *

As the Republic union transport came out of the hyperspace and approached Korriban Lord Sidious set course to Ruins of an ancient Sith Temple to begin Elizabeth James Brutal training as a lord sith. As the transport landed nearly an old Sith temple Lord Sidious remove the Sith spell that bury his extreme powerful force energy and took Elizabeth to the Ruins of an ancient sith temple to begin her Brutal Training as a sith lord. Elizabeth felt in the force how extreme powerful darkness coming from Lord Sidious in the force she began to subconscious question her decision to join Lord Sidious because she now see how evil he his but on the other hand she needed him to teach her how to use her force abilities. As she approached and then stopped at the temple she felt strong dark side power coming from the temple like some type of ancient evil powerful presence was coming from it.

Lord Sidious "you felt it don't you, good my young apprentice. The feeling you have in the force in the force in the extreme powerful presence that ancient sith lords left after they died." he than stretched out his right hand and use lightning force and shocked Elizabeth. She felt extreme pain from the force lightning her master used and then looked at him with hatred in her eye and gather as much power she could muster within and around her, stretching out her left hand and used an extremely powerful force push at her new master. Lord Sidious felt in the force after he shocked Elizabeth with force lightning how she is growing more powerful, he began to very quickly strengthen his force shields to withstand the coming attack she was going to use on him. Elizabeth was shocked to see how her force push was able to partially break her master force shields and push him 30 meters away from her and him crashing on his back for 10 meters of her force push and then be flipped upright than going on both his hands and kneels to endure the force push attack.

Lord Sidious get up and said to his Apprentice "Good my young apprentice you're learning quickly, now it's my turn." He stretched out his right hand and used ¼ of his own force power and used an extreme powerful push at his Apprentice. Elizabeth felt through the force that Lord Sidious is growing more powerful, she subconsciously began to strength her own force shields to withstand the attack he was going to use on her. Lord sidious force push easily broke through her force shields and was sent flying over 90 meters away from him. Elizabeth's force shield were able to soften her hard landing back to the ground to not to killed on impact, as she impacted the ground she survived but she felt something break in her body and felt extreme pain coming from her body.

Lord sidious walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes and said "You still have much to learn my young apprentice." he picked her up and carried her to the medical bay in the Transport to treat her wounds he gave her.(a few minutes later at the transport's medical bay.) the medical droid began to scan her from injuries and found injuries and showed them to Lord Sidious. The medical droid: "the patient has multiple fractures to the both shoulder, hip, upper and lower leg, 4 crack ribs: 2 of the right, two on the left and 4 fractured spinal columns in the Spinal cord areas, lucky the spinal cord nerve endings aren't pinched or severed." Lord sidious "How long to mend the fractures." the Medical droid "roughly 12 hours while the patient is under for surgery plus a week of recovery." Lord Sidious "begin mending the fractures but have the patient awake, give her enough pain killer medicine not to cause her to move around making the injuries waste but I want here to feel as much pain as possible and give her 3 days of recovery." The medical droid "yes, sir." Lord sidious left the medical bay smiling knowing that the pain she would feel from the surgery would feed her hatred for him and power in the dark side of the force. so begins Elizabeth James Brutal training under lord Sidious to become an extreme powerful, cunning and manipulative sith Lady.


	3. Begins of a New Sith Empire

Begins of a New Sith Empire

It has been 30 years since Lord Sidious have returned to the galaxy, began training his new sith apprentice and to form a New sith empire to destroy Republic Union and the Jedi order to return the Galaxy back to the Brutal rule of the sith lords. Lord sidious with his as alter ego: Alexander Matthews owns a major resource mining, supply and transportation company in the far reaches of the outer rim to have as an Economy base to help in his forming of a new sith empire. ( _His company supplies and transports 40% of the outer rim market in the Far reaches of the outer rim territories for the outer rim territories with inhabitable planets on the outer rim of the galaxy with valuable materials and resources they needed to survive in the far reaches of the outer rim. the Republic union was only able to supply them little to no supplies in the outer rim; so they needed to rely on the outer rim territories resource mining, supply and transportation companies to buy supplies to survive.)_

Lord Sidious's _(aka Alexander Matthews)_ resource mining, supply and transportation company started out by him investing with some help from the Galactic banking clan to invest in 3 minor mining companies becoming the majority investor in all 3 of the companies he invested. Each of his companies controlled roughly 5% of the market for a total of around 15% of the resource mining,supply and transportation market in the far reaches of the outer rim among some other investments. _(The companies he invested in were disparate for investments and were in heated compete with other resource mining, supply and transportation companies.)_

As time went on Lord Sidious has over the years been going around the galaxy with his Apprentice to find retired or corrupt Military leaders to bribe them or threaten them by threatening their families to work for him. He got them to send him roughly 125,000 Republic troops with even some corrupt military leaders detecting to him to become his security forces leaders to protect his companies by having other military leaders he found corrupt to leveraging them to falsing documents telling the Republic union military that some of the troops that were in the outer rim went awol or were killed in action by falsing military documents. He used his company's security forces into infiltrating, Manipulating, leveraging or eliminating key leaders, destroying key resource rich locations to weaken his companies competition to eliminate or sell them out of the market. he was able to merge all his the far outer rim mining companies into one of the major far outer rim company's in the far reaches of the outer rim that in control 40% of the market.

Lord sidious was able to leverage the corrupt military leaders in the Republic union to lead the Republic union military presence in the outer rim by falsing military documents telling them to leave leaving Lord sidious free reign to form his New sith empire and expand it. with his huge mining company as an economy base Lord Sidious began preparations in forming a sith empire. The new sith empire lord Sidious was forming would be a Military regime government with highly skilled generals and admirals in control of the government that would eventually answer to a 11 member council of Dark lords along with their enforcers: 11 sith apprentices. Lord Sidious chose the capital star system of the his new Sith Empire would be the one of Ancient sith homeworld: Dromund Kaas that was Extreme strong in the dark side of the force that could mask his new order of extremely powerful sith lords from the Jedi order and from the rest of the galaxy. Lord Sidious ordered as many of his galactic company's engineers and construction workers to begin building a gigantic galactic capital city for his new sith empire galactic captail star system and city. Lord Sidious learn that Dromund Kaas has long since abandoned by the Republic Union over 900 years ago.

* * *

Over the years Elizabeth James, Lord Sidious's sith apprentice after years of intense brutal training under Lord sidious is becoming a very powerful sith lady. Lord Sidious give her the sith lord name: Darth Kas in her training. She learned from her master how to create force lightning from her fingertips; after years of practice and training learned how to create extreme powerful lightning from her fingertips powerful enough to fry someone or something to death. She learned from her master how to control and create powerful force pushes; after years practice and training learned how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves to sweep away battalions of troops with ease and even penetrate powerful force shield defenses of opposing force users.

She taught herself the lightsaber throw technique on how to the force to guide it to her target and return back to her hand without losing any fingers. she learned from her master how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around like ragdolls; As years of practice and training she was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and even grabbing massive starships and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on her. Her defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand his master's extremely powerful force pushes and to prevent him from using his extremely powerful force grip from penetrating and ripping her lightsaber from she hands. her master taught her the sith concealment seal to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her.

Darth Kas learned from her Lightsaber combat droid how to develop her own lightsaber techniques to use against the Jedi order. After years of practice and training with her Lightsaber combat droid she chose to specialize in Form II lightsaber as her main lightsaber combat form to use in lightsaber duels. She decided to have Form III to defend herself from deflect blaster bolts and lightsabers and to set up a brick wall defense against other skilled lightsaber foes; along Form IV to compensate for Form II lack of powerful lightsaber blows against other skilled lightsaber foes.

* * *

Over the years Lord Sidious and Darth Kas were able infiltrate the Republic Union government and invest into major companies that provided the Republic union with funding to maintain stability in their galactic government and influence in the galaxy. They were able to leverage and manipulate some of Republic Union senators by discovering information that was illegal about them dealing under the table with criminal organizations and with major businesses bribing them to use their influence to keep the Republic union political affairs out of their business affairs. They were able using the Republic Union senators in the senate to get Political climate in the senate and how to advance their own scheming and manipulate agenda in the senate to keep the Republic union government and Jedi order out of affairs of the outer rim star system politicians. They wanted to set up puppet governments in most of the outer star systems in or near the edge of Republic union territory by leveraging, manipulate or assassin key politicians in the outer rim territories that supported the Republic Union or were in or near the Edge or Republic Union territory.

* * *

As Lord Sidious was forming his new sith empire he planned a grand plan that would take centuries to execute to bring the galaxy back to the reign of the sith. He knew that the training 10 other dark lords of the Sith and 11 sith apprentices to make up a Dark lord council with him as Master/leader of the Dark lord council and of the sith order would take 650 years to have a full formed 11 Dark lord member council. He decided to come following the rule of 2 but changed it slightly having a Dark lord of the sith only take 1 sith apprentice at a time because if they took more the 1 sith apprentice the apprentices would team up and kill the sith master. When the sith master thought that his or her apprentice was ready for the sith trails and passed them they would become a Dark lord of the sith. The cycle would continue until there 11 dark lords of the sith on the dark lord council then the cycle would stop. if a dark lord of the sith was killed permanently by a Jedi or was successful assassinated by their sith apprentice though cunning or by being able to overpower their master killing them than their apprentice would become the dark lord of the sith and become a member of the dark lord council.

* * *

In recent years, Lord Sidious sent his apprentice: Darth Kas to one of the Republic Union's Military cloning planet's: Kamio. Darth Kas _(aka Elizabeth James)_ was sent by Lord Sidious to Kamio to try to negotiate with the Kaminoans to sell some of the Cloning machine technology _(a Kaminoan Cloning machine has 90 spots in each machine and can make 90 clones, with growly acceleration in just 4 1/2 months. After the clones and born and age twice a fast of normal being, for example a human clone would reach the full maturity:18 years in just 9 years. However the Republic Union ordered the Kaminoans to remove the grow acceleration notifications went the human clone went it reach maturity for them to age at thier species natural aging pace)._ to Alexander Matthews _(aka Lord Sidious)_ company to create clone armies to defend his company.

The Kaminoans refused to sell their cloning machine technology to Elizabeth James or to Lord Sidious because the Republic union senate had a major Military contract with the Republic Union Military in providing 10% of all Republic union Military forces with clones. _(with the Republic union's other clone production Planets Mahdah, Ocana, Manizales, and Holmsund providing another 40% to all Republic Union Military Force with clones.)_ They said to Elizabeth James that the Republic Union banned them to sell any of their Cloning machine technology from any outside governments not in the Republic Union or to not have probably crime organizations have the within Republic Union space have the ability produce an unlimited amount of military forces.

When the Kaminoans refuse to sell their Cloning machine technology to Alexander Matthews _(aka Lord Sidious)_ and Elizabeth James, Lord Sidious ordered his company's spies to infiltrate the Kaminoan cloning Facilities to steal plans Kaminoan Cloning machine Technology blueprints for his empire's engineers to build their vision of Cloning machine technology to use. The spies were able to infiltrate the Kaminoan Cloning facilities and steal the blueprint of their Cloning machine technology for them to use in begin creating massive create armies for the Grand plan for the coming Galactic War between the New Sith Empire, order of the sith lords, Republic Union and the Jedi order.

Lord Sidious ordered sith empire engineers to build 5 massive cloning facilities and Military Academies in the Corbos System on the planet: Corbos were one of sith empire military base and a mining operation to become his main cloning planet. After years of construction the cloning facilities and military academies were completed Lord Sidious asked for 7 volunteers in his empire's Military forces to become the Genetic Templates to create clones from them. 7 Volunteers': 5 humans(4 men and a woman) and 2 Zabraks(Darth Maul's species, A man and woman) volunteered to become genetic templates. Part of Lord sidious's Grand plan was now in motion in creating massive clone armies for the sith empire to use in their coming war against the Republic Union and the Jedi order.

* * *

The time has come for Lord Sidious's apprentice: Darth Kas to face the sith trials to become a dark lady of the sith. Lord Sidious wanted to test Darth Kas if she was strong enough in the Dark side of the force to pass the sith trials and become a dark lady of the sith. He ordered Darth Kas to travel around the galaxy to face the hardships of the sith trials alone and to return to him until she finish facing 3 of the 4 sith trials alone and return to him for her final trail to become a sith lady of the sith. He contacted one of Darth Kas personal assistant droid's and ordered it to go to Darth Kas personnel quarters to tell her that he requested her presence.

Darth Kas was finishing up her meditation in the Dark side of the force in her personal quarters when 1 of her personnel droid knocked on her door. Darth Kas "Enter." Personnel droid "My lady, master Lord Sidious demands your presence". Darth Kas "Very well." Darth Kas finish up her meditation put on her sith robe cloak, grabbed her lightsaber, left her quarters and made her way to Lord Sidious office chambers one of Dromund Kaas newly rebuilt ancient sith temple into a modern sith temple/Galactic capital building. _(Lord sidious had rebuilt by his galactic company's engineers and construction workers over the years.)_

As Darth Kas walked up to Lord Sidious office chambers she ring the doorbell. Lord Sidious sense his apprentice just outside his office chambers "You may enter Lady Kas." Darth Kas entered his chamber and kneeled on one leg and bowed to Lord Sidious and Said "My master you summoned me.". Lord Sidious "Yes, my young apprentice, your training is nearly complete to become a sith lord, it's time for you to face the sith trials to proof that you are worthy to become a Dark lord of the sith, my equal and for us to continue training sith lords to destroy the Republic Union or the Jedi order." Darth Kas "Very well my master, when do I leave to face my trials." Lord Sidious "whenever you gather the necessary information for your journey; however you will be facing your trials alone so if you fail or died on Journey you be eliminated and replacement." Darth Kas "I won't fail you master or the sith order."

Darth Kas left her master's office chambers and when to the sith temple archives and computer network to get information for her to face her sith trials. The information she was searching for was the locate of pair of fully trained Jedi Masters in the galaxy the were isolated or on a Mission away from the Jedi order Temple. she left the sith temple and headed to the landing pad nearby and took a shuttle off of Dromund Kaas and set course to the Kamo system to the planet Kamo to face her 1st trial _(the 1st sith trial to become a Dark lord of the Sith was to face 2 powerful Jedi masters and destroy them.)_ of facing 2 fully trained Jedi Masters in the Kamo and destroy them. _(The Information she gathered told her the Kamo was in the middle a full scale planetary civil war with the original planetary government that wanted to remain in the Republic Union and expand their influence beyond their home star system and colonies; They were fighting against religious extremists that wanted Kamo to withdraw from the Republic union and return to their ancient warlike religious ways. the religious extremists military forces were moderately powerful threat by having some of their Planet's skilled Generals and had 30% of their population popular support. The Kamo Planetary government was forced to declare martial law to stop them from gaining more popular support and requested Republic Union military support to help them subdue the Extremists movement.)._

* * *

As the transport coming out of Hyperspace and approached Kamo, Darth Kas could sense were the Jedi Masters were located and set course to the Kamo Planetary Capital. As the transport landed on one the landing platforms near the Kamo Military HQ building near on the outskirts of the city Darth Kas took her lightsaber and strapped it to her waist belt and headed to the Kamo Military HQ building. _(a few minutes)_ as she approached the entrance of the Kamo Military HQ building a Kamo Military guard approached her and asked "I'm sorry Ma'am this building is off limitless to civilians without a military security pass." Darth Kas looked straight into the Military guards eyes and attempt to use the mind trick by saying "You will let pass and guide me to where Jedi masters are located." the Kamo Military guard "I will let you pass and guide you to where the Jedi masters are located." as she went deeper into the Kamo Military HQ building she was approached by 12 other Military guards to ask her leave but she used mind trick on them and was able to convince the guards that she had Military security pass.

As they approached the conference room where the Jedi masters located the guard stop in front of the door. Darth Kas used the mind trick again on the Military guard "stay here and guard over me." the military guard "I will stay here and guard over you." she sat down on the floor in a meditation trace and began to meditate in the Dark side of the force and removed the sith Concealment spell that to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her. she finished removed the sith concealment spell and stand up waiting for the Jedi masters to come out to face her.

The 2 Jedi masters inside the conference room felt a strong Dark presence in the force just outside the conference room. The Jedi Masters concluded that an user of the Dark side of the force has arrived to eliminate them. They turned on their lightsabers to prepare for the coming battle and then used the force to push the door switch to the conference room and opened the door. The Dark side user came into the conference room calmly and then pressed the door switch and locked both her and the Jedi Masters in the conference room to not let the Jedi masters escape. The Jedi Master got a good look at the Dark side user's face and saw that she is beautiful but they new that as she is a dark side user they needed to keep their guard up.

Darth Kas removed her sith robe cloak and raised her head to them giving an evil smile, she could feel both of the Jedi masters connections to the force and could tell that both were Moderately powerful compared to her strong connection to the force and were a threat to her. The Jedi masters could feel in the force that this Dark side user was incredible strong and more powerful in the force then a one of them but not both of them if they would work together. The Jedi masters gather up their force power, raised up their hands together and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture her. Darth Kas felt them thought the force a few seconds before they were going to attack her that they were gathering their force power to attack, she began to strengthen her force shields around her and raise her own hand to deflect some of their combined attack at her. When the Jedi masters unleashed their powerful force push at the Dark side user that were surprised to find that their attack have been deflected mostly by the Dark side users force shields and that she was pushed back by their powerful force push 5 ft. back.

Darth Kas just smiled at they and said "Is that all you can do, you fools now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Darth Kas began to gather her force power and raise her left hand giving out a very powerful force push at them to throw them against the conference wall to show them that she is more powerful than both of them. a few seconds before her attack the Jedi masters could feel in the force that she was going to attack them and began to strengthen their force shields around them to try to withstand her attack. When she unleashed her powerful force push she saw the Jedi masters being thrown against the conference wall with such force that she expected that they might have died and won't give her a challenge as Jedi masters. The Jedi masters were able to withstand bearly her attack and they survive their impact against the conference room and were able to land on the ground. Both of the Jedi masters revived a few crack ribs and one of them broke their sword arm from the impact against the conference room wall. The Jedi master felt intense pain from his broken sword arm and began to use force healing on his sword arm. After a few seconds of force healing he was able to heal his sword arm but his sword arm was sore and tender.

Darth Kas looked straight into both the Jedi master's' eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're still live." she then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of her force power and unleashed extremely powerful force lightning from her fingertips at the Jedi masters. A few seconds before her attack the Jedi masters felt in the force that she was gathering all her power and knew as she was rising her hands at them was going to do strengthening their force shields around them as fast as they could to try to withstand her attack and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and blocked her force lightning attack with their lightsabers. For 5 minutes Darth Kas used force lightning against the Jedi masters to see if they could withstand her power. One of the Jedi masters was able to withstand most of her force lightning attack until toward the end of the her attack his strength failed him.

Both Darth Kas and the Jedi master left standing that was able to withstand her lightning force attack were both breathing heavily. After a minute they caught their breath and look straight into each other's eyes with Darth Kas saying "I am most impressed you were able to withstand that attack of mine." the Jedi master to able to catch her breath and say to the Dark side user "I had a very good teacher and I practice." Darth Kas "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." They both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 30 minutes and with the Jedi master dead. During the Duel Darth Kas saw that both of them were expert lightsaber duelist. She found the the Jedi master was master in Form II and Form IV of lightsaber combat and that her ability in force speed was elevated to the same level as hers: master level. However she found that her stamina that begin to burn out faster than her stamina because the Jedi master was using Form IV's powerful blows and fast moves along with Form II elegance and subtle moves to try to bypass her Form III defenses.

The duel ending with Darth Kas being able to out last the Jedi master until the she began to get slow down with her stamina begin to fail her; Darth Kas went on the offense with her own Form II style and was able to slide into the Jedi master's guard and slide off her sword arm and them sliced her head clean off. After the long battle with the 2 Jedi masters, Darth Kas took a moment to relish in her victory over the Jedi masters and that she pasted her 1st Trial on becoming a dark lord of the Sith.

Darth Kas sat down on the conference floor and began to meditate in the force and recast the sith Concealment spell that to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her. she than left the Kamo Military HQ and made her way back to her transport is to left Kamo and begin her 2nd trial on become a sith lady of the sith. As she entered the transport she made her way to the transports mainframe computer to access it to gather information for her next trial. she access the transports mainframe computer and got information on the location of 3 Jedi Masters.

The information she was searching for was the locate of 3 fully trained Jedi Masters in the galaxy the were isolated or on a Mission away from the Jedi order Temple. she set course to the Tumbes system to the planet Tumbes to face her 2nd trial _(the 2nd sith trial to become a Dark lord of the Sith was to face 3 powerful Jedi masters and destroy them.)_ of facing 3 fully trained Jedi Masters on Tumbes to destroy them. _(The Information she gathered told her the Tumbes system was in the middle of a major supply crisis and was asked the Republic union to send some very skill negotiators to help their negotiators negotiate with major supply trading company competing for a contact to help solve their major supply crisis. The Republic Union send 3 Jedi masters to help the Tumbes negotiators to help them negotiate with their Major supply crisis.)._

* * *

As the transport come out hyperspace and approached Tumbes Darth Kas could sense were the Jedi Masters were located and set course to the Tumbes Planetary Capital. As the transport landed on one the landing platforms near the Tumbes capital building near on the outskirts of the city Darth Kas took her lightsaber and strapped it discreetly onto his right lower arm underneath his long loose sleeve arm garments to not let it be seen by the Jedi and headed to the Tumbes Capitol building. as she approached the Tumbes capital building entrance and went inside the building and approached the an appoint deck looked at the receptionist and asked "I can you tell me where the meeting of Negotiations with the Jedi and the trading companies is taking place." the receptionist "Do you have an appoint for the Meeting?" Darth Kas looked straight into the receptionist eyes and attempt to use the mind trick by saying "You will tell me where the Meeting of Negotiation with Jedi and trading companies is." the receptionist "I will tell you where the Meeting of Negotiation with the Jedi and trading companies are." the receptionist than typing fast on his computer and to the Floor and room number to where the meeting is taking place and handed her a datapod with the information she required to found the Jedi masters. He went to the elevator area and waited for an elevator to take her to where the meeting was taking place.

As the elevator stopped at the top floor of the build Darth Kas exited the elevator and made her way to conference room 12. While she walking to the conference room Darth Kas decided use her alter ego Elizabeth James to take this opportunity to try to negotiate with the ambassadors and Negotiators to try to make a deal with the tumbes government in signing a contract with the Alexander Matthews Resource mining, supply and transportation company. She approached conference room door and pushed the switch and the door opened. As she walked in she said " sorry I'm late, I'm Elizabeth James, Representative of the Alexander Matthews Resource Mining, supply and transportation company." as she walked up to the conference table she very suddenly used the force to influence the representatives minds to convince them that she was invited to the meeting.

The Jedi masters could feel something strange in the force coming from Elizabeth James but couldn't place what the strangest was. The Tumbes ambassador " Welcome Mrs. James please take a set". Elizabeth James _(aka Darth Kas)_ was pleased that the force didn't disappoint her and was able use the force to convince the ambassadors and representatives _(except the Jedi masters)_ that she was invited to the meeting. The conference meeting between Elizabeth James, the rest of the trading companies representatives, the Tumbes ambassadors and the Jedi Negotiators lasted for 4 hours and ended with the Elizabeth James winning the contract to set up Alexander Matthew's Resource mining,supply and transportation company to become the major Resource supplier and transportation company to the Tumbes system.

Elizabeth James found during the negotiation conference meeting just how persuasive and negotiative the Jedi can be. She saw how they were able to persuade the Tumbes ambassadors to make a good choice to choosing the Alexander Matthews Resource mining,supply and transportation company thanks to her reasonable offer of an interest rate of 25% of promising to supply moderate to large amounts of supplies enough to help their civilization stay afloat. Elizabeth James was able to use the Force to influence the other trade representatives by influencing them to tapping their more greedy side making them offer extreme high interest rates like 50% and of them only promising to supply the Tumbes with very little to no supplies to the Tumbes ambassadors.

As the conference meeting was finished and with the Tumbes ambassadors and other representatives leaving the room Darth Kas got the 3 Jedi masters attention by saying that she wanted to speak to them alone. As the Jedi masters stood right next to the door Darth Kas that suddenly use the force to press the door switch and locking the conference room with her and the Jedi masters inside. Darth Kas then closed her eye and entered into a meditation trace and began to meditate in the Dark side of the force and removed the sith Concealment spell that to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her.

The 3 Jedi masters felt a strong Dark presence in the force coming from Elizabeth James. The Jedi Masters concluded that she is user of the Dark side of the force has arrived to eliminate them. They turned on their lightsabers to prepare for the coming battle with her. As for Darth Kas she just stood here in the middle of the conference room with an evil smile. she could feel all 3 of the Jedi masters connections to the force and could tell that one was just as powerful as she was, another is Moderately powerful compared to her and the last Jedi had a weak connection to the force compared to her a strong connection to the force. 2 of the Jedi masters were a threat in the force and the other was no threat at all to her. The Jedi masters could feel in the force that this Dark side user was incredible strong and more powerful in the force then 2 out of 3 and that they all need to work together to capture this dark side user. The Jedi masters gather up their force power, raised up their hands together and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture her. Darth Kas felt them thought the force a few seconds before they were going to attack her that they were gathering their force power to attack, she began to strengthen her force shields around her and raise her own hand to deflect some of their combined attack at her. When the Jedi masters unleashed their powerful force push at the Dark side user that were surprised to find that their attack have been moderately deflected by the Dark side users force shields but they were able slam her into the conference room wall.

Darth Kas's force shields were strong enough to soften her impact against the conference wall to where she would have the wind knocked out of her and where received some bruises but no broken bones. Darth Kas get up and caught her breath and then smiled at they and said "Finally a Really challenge now it's my turn." Darth Kas began to gather her force power and raise her left hand giving out a very powerful force push at them to throwing 2 to 3 of them against the conference wall to show them that she is more powerful than both of them. a few seconds before her attack the Jedi masters could feel in the force that she was going to attack them and began to strengthen their force shields around them to try to withstand her attack. When she unleashed her powerful force push she saw 1 of the Jedi master on kneeling down on one leg to weather out her attack with the other Jedi masters being thrown against the conference wall with such force that she expected that they might have died and won't give her a challenge as Jedi masters.

One of the Jedi masters throw against the conference wall force shields were strong enough to soften her impact against the wall to where she would have the wind knocked out of her and where would received some bruises but no broken bones. The other Jedi master was not as luck as the other Jedi masters went the dark side user unleash her powerful push the easily broke through his weak force shield and smash him against the wall killing him. 2 of the 3 Jedi masters remain and were able to withstand bearly her attack and they survive their impact against the conference room and were able to land on the ground.

Darth Kas looked straight into both the Jedi master's' eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're still live." she then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of her force power and unleashed extremely powerful force lightning from her fingertips at the Jedi masters. A few seconds before her attack the Jedi masters felt in the force that she was gathering all her power and knew as she was rising her hands at them was going to do strengthening their force shields around them as fast as they could to try to withstand her attack and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and blocked her force lightning attack with their lightsabers. For 5 minutes Darth Kas used force lightning against the Jedi masters to see if they could withstand her power. During her force lightning attack she notice the one of the Jedi Masters turned off their lightsaber and was channeling the force though her hands to catch and redirect her force lightning away with her hands.

Both Darth Kas and Jedi masters were still standing that was able to withstand her lightning force attack were both breathing heavily. After a minute they caught their breath and look straight into each other's eyes with Darth Kas saying "I am most impressed you were able to withstand that attack of mine." both Jedi masters to able to catch their breath and say to the Dark side user "we had very good teachers and we practice." Darth Kas "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." They both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 30 minutes and with both Jedi masters dead. During the lightsaber duel Darth Kas saw that one of the Jedi master's wasn't a very skill in lightsaber combat and concluded that the Master was primary a force wielder and focus mainly and his force powers and that his ability in force speed was as well developed as hers. She saw the the other Jedi master was expert lightsaber duelist. She found that one of the Jedi masters was a master in Form III and Form V of lightsaber combat and that other Jedi master was a moderately skilled swordswoman in Form IV of lightsaber combat. Darth Kas switch back and front between form II and form III lightsaber combat to fend off the more skill Jedi lightsaber duelist and focus with Form II on the less skill Jedi master lightsaber duelist.

She was able to kill the less skilled Jedi master because the Jedi master was not yet a master of Form VI and she was able to use Form II elegance and subtle moves to try to bypass her Form III defenses and slice off his sword arm and then his head clean off. The other Jedi Master was not as ease to kill because they were in a stalemate throughout most of the duel do to the Jedi master being a master in Form III being able to block her Form II elegance and subtle moves and her being able to deflect all of his Form V power blows with her own mastery of Form III. however the stalemate was broken by Darth Kas using psychological(Mind) warfare against the Jedi master which made him angry and sloppy in his lightsaber combat for her to slip past his guard and cut off his sword arm and them slicing his head cleaning off. After the long hard fought battle with the 2 Jedi masters, Darth Kas took a moment to relish in her victory over the Jedi masters and that she pasted her 2nd Trial on becoming a Dark lady of the Sith.

Darth Kas sat down on the conference floor and began to meditate in the force and recast the sith Concealment spell that to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her. she than left the Tumbes capital building and made her way back to her transport is to left Tumbes and begin her 3rd trial on become a sith lady of the sith. _(the 3rd trial to become a Dark lord of the Sith was to permanently serve all family ties by slaughtering their whole family.)_ As entered the transport she made her way to the transports mainframe computer to access it to gather information for her next trial. she access the transports mainframe computer and got information on the location of any of her family members and found that all of her family was on her homeworld:Naboo. The transport lifted off Tumbes and set course for the Naboo system.

* * *

As the transport was coming out of hyperspace and approaching Naboo, Darth Kas change coordinates in the navigation computer and set course for the Naboo Capital: Threed. As the transport landed on one the landing platforms on the outskirts of Threed city she strapped her lightsaber discreetly underneath her long loose sleeve garments and left the transport and pick up the datapod with information of her Family members housing locations. While she was going around the capital searching for her family member housing locations she toured the capitol to see what has changed since she was taking by Lord Sidious to train to become a dark lady of the sith. she saw that capital didn't change much since she was taking by Lord Sidious. she was able to find the area where one of her family member homes.

As she approached her family member home and she rang and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. _(a few seconds later...)_ a man came to the door and answered "Yes, can I help you, _(the family member took a few seconds to look at Darth Kas face),_ Elizabeth, I thought you were dead?" Darth Kas took on an innocent composer and an innocent look on her face " Hello Marcos _(her father)_ May I come in." Marcos "of course we have a lot to talk about." _(a few seconds later..)_ Elizabeth James "thank you."

As elizabeth James walked in she surprised with marcos giving her a hug. Elizabeth James returned the hug and she was surprised when for the 1st in her life she felt compassion and love coming from Marcos and of the feels carrying over to her and she felt a tear running down her cheek. So begins a chat between Darth Kas and her father that last for 45 minutes with both of them telling each other information about one other. Darth Kas learned that Marcos worked as a security guard at the Royal palace and is a very good investigator and was able to stop few Naboo representatives being blackmailed. Marcos found out that Elizabeth James has become a very skilled Galactic Engineer, Business woman and was well in depth in the game of Politics. During chat marcos could sense thanks to his investigator skills that Elizabeth James was hiding a secret and began to put pleasure on Elizabeth to get her to reveal her secret. Elizabeth James could sense though the force that Marcos was beginning to become suspicious and pleasure her by asking more personal questions.

Elizabeth James decided to reveal to her father what she was. Elizabeth James "Marcos as you know that I hiding something big and you're right. _(she then took out her lightsaber stripped to her lower arm place it on the table.)_ " Marcos "You're a Jedi." Elizabeth James let an evil smile and began an evil chuckle "No I'm more powerful than a Jedi, I'm a sith lord, I'm here to face my trial." Marcos become very nervous and asked "What is your trial, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth James used the force and grabbed Marcos and said "I'm here to permanently serve all family ties to me." she than used the force and by snapped her father's neck. She left her father's home and went to her other family member houses and permanently served all family ties and have pasted her 3rd trial in become a dark lady of the sith. She returned to the transport and lifted off Naboo and headed back to Dromund Kaas to return to Lord Sidious too faced her final trial to become a Dark lady of the sith.

* * *

As the transport come out hyperspace and approached Dromund Kaas, Darth Kas set course to the ancient sith temple/capital. As the transport landed on one the landing platforms near the Dromund Kaas capital building, Darth Kas took her lightsaber strapping it onto her waist belt, exited the transport and made her way to Lord Sidious office chambers in the ancient sith temple/capitol. As Darth Kas walked up to Lord Sidious office chambers she ring the doorbell. Lord Sidious sense his apprentice just outside his office chambers "You make enter Lady Kas."

Darth Kas entered his chamber and kneeled on one leg and bowed to Lord Sidious and Said "My master I've surface the Sith trials ." Lord Sidious "I'm most impressed you surfaced the sith trials and has the will to Permanently served all you family ties. Now It's time to face your final trial to become a dark lady of the sith, you must face me in combat to see if you're strong enough to become my equal and a Dark Lady of the sith." Darth Kas "Very well master." they both left his office chambers and headed to one of the ancient sith temple duel arenas.

As they entered the duel arenas they took positions oppose of each other, they both sat down on the floor of the duel arena and began a meditation trace and began to meditate in the Dark side of the force and removed the sith Concealment spell that to bury their Dark force energy signatures deep within them to where they should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her. They both stand up and them stared at each other to see how would make the first move. Lord Sidious rise up both his hands and prepared to unleash ¾ of his power into force lightning against Darth Kas. Darth Kas knew as Lord Sidious was rising his hands at her was going to do and and began to channel as much of her Force power into her hands to try to deflect his Force Lightning attack. For over 6 minutes Lord Sidious continued his lightning attack and then he stopped the force lightning attack and was breathing heavily with the power he unleashed on Darth Kas because it cost him most of his strength to maintain control and the power in the force lightning attack. In the aftermath he found that Darth Kas was still standing breathing heavily from reflecting his force lightning attack away from her.

Darth Kas was able to barely reflect all of Lord Sidious force lightning but it took nearly all her strength to withstand his attack. Lord Sidious "I trained you well my young apprentice, you have grow stronger and how learned much in your trails from. let's see how you handle this my young apprentice." he raised his right hand and give them an extreme powerful force push. Darth Kas felt him thought the force a few seconds before they were going to attack her that they were gathering their force power to attack, she began to strengthen her force shields around her and raise her own hand to deflect some of his extreme powerful force push attack at her.

When Lord Sidious unleashed his powerful force push he saw Darth Kas being thrown against the conference wall with such force that he expected that she would have died. Thankfully Darth Kas force shields were strong enough to soften her impact against the conference wall to where she would have the wind knocked out of her and where received a few cracked ribs. Darth Kas get up and painfully caught her breath from her cracked ribs. Lord Sidious "Impressive my young apprentice, I have trained you well."

Darth Kas went on the Counter attack by gathering a much of her force power and raised her left hand and unleash a powerful force push at Lord Sidious. a few seconds before her attack Lord Sidious in the force that she was going to attack them and began to strengthen his force shields around him to try to withstand her attack. When she unleashed her powerful force push she saw Lord Sidious being thrown against the conference wall force shields were strong enough to soften his impact against the wall to where he would have the wind knocked out of her and where would received some bruises but no broken bones. Darth Kas looked straight into Lord Sidious eyes saying "You aren't as powerful as I thought, my master."

Lord sidious was able to catch his breath, beginning to walk toward Darth Kas and said "don't get to overconfidence my young apprentice." Darth Kas stretched out both her hands and gathered most of her remaining force power and unleashed extremely powerful force lightning from her fingertips at Lord sidious. A few seconds before her attack Lord Sidious felt in the force that she was gathering all her power and knew by her rising her hands at he was going to do and began to strengthening his force shields around him to channel as must of his force power to into his hands to deflect the force lightning away from him. For 5 minutes Darth Kas used force lightning against Lord Sidious to see if he could withstand her power. During her force lightning attack she noticed Lord Sidious force shields were strong enough to withstand her attack and was catching and redirect her force lightning away with his hands. Lord Sidious was able to reflect most of Darth Kas force lightning but at the very end of her force lightning attack his force deflect failed and felt extreme pain as Darth Kas lightning began to fry him however his force shields were strong enough not to got fried to death.

Both Darth Kas and Lord Sidious were still standing but barely able to that was able to withstand her lightning force attack were both breathing heavily. They both were able caught their breath and both looked straight into each others eyes and they both knew that they have hit a stalemate with they force abilities. Lord Sidious "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." with whatever strength they come with both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 10 minutes and ended with Lord Sidious winning the Duel and Proclaimed Darth Kas a Dark Lady of the sith.

During the Duel Lord sidious known that the Darth Kas was expert lightsaber duelist and more skilled in lightsaber combat but noticed that her ability in force speed was slightly less developed than his and increase his own speed to overwhelm her. Darth Kas found during their duel that Lord Sidious was an avenge lightsaber duelist but that he has being out of practice for a very long time and was using force speed to make up for his lack of practice and continue to increase his speed until she was unable to keep up with Lord Sidious speed and his was able to slip past her guard and nick her sword arm and right leg making her to drop her lightsaber.

After the duel Lord Sidious help Darth Kas up and then raised up his lightsaber near her shoulder and 'tapped' her shoulders and said "By the order of the sith lords of Darth Bane and of the Dark side of the force I hereby make you my equal and the title of Dark lady of the sith; You now may take your own apprentice to train to become a Dark lord of the sith. " Darth Kas "thank you Lord Sidious." Darth Kas went to her Personal quarters of a few days to rest and recover from her final trial in becoming a Dark lady of the sith, she was pleased that she was strong enough to be called an equal to Lord Sidious.

After a few days of rest Darth Kas went to the sith temple archives and computer network to get some important information. _(the Information she was looking for was the locations of Force sensitive child to find an apprentice to train in the dark side of the force to become a Dark lord of the sith.)_ she was able to find the information she was searching for of a force sensitive child on Tatoonie. she left the sith temple and headed to the landing pad nearby and took a shuttle off of Dromund Kaas and set course to the Tatoonie system to the planet Tatoonie.

* * *

As the transport came out of hyperspace and approached Tatoonie Darth Kas set course to Mos Eisley spaceport to begin searching for his New apprentice. As the ship landed she strapped her lightsaber discreetly underneath his long loose sleeve garments and left the transport with pick up the datapod with information of the force sensitive child she was searching for. While she was searching for the force sensitive child home he toured Mos Eisley. She found the Mos Eisley was a spaceport on Scum and villainy. she was able to find the area where the force sensitive child home was.

As he approached the force sensitive's home she could feel in the force the an extreme strong connect in the force from this force sensitive. she rang and knocked on the force sensitive's door and waited for someone to answer. _(a few seconds later...)_ a man came to the door and answered "Yes, can I help you?" Darth Kas "May I come in, I have some information on recent community actives." the man "come in." _(a few seconds later..)_ Darth Kas "thank you. _(he then tried to use the Mind trick ability on the man)_ , Now go get your child for me to see." the man "I will now get my child for you to see."

After a few minutes the man came from his child's room with his child walking with his 2 year old son. Darth Kas "what's his name?" the man "John Alexander." Darth Kas then got down on one kneel and looked straight into John's eyes and then touch her mind with his and felt some resist to her mind touch but was able to overcome his mental defenses. she implanted into his mind a thought to kill his father by snapping his father's neck.

John Alexander conscious tried to resist and did very well against Darth Kas influence in his mind, even his subconscious was able to resist very well for over 5 minutes until his subconscious finally obeyed Darth Kas and unknowingly to her, her subconscious obey her influence and used the force to snap his father's neck. he then looked up at his father a split second later and saw his father's head be twisted and jerked around so hard that she heard a snap coming from his father. He rushed to his father's side and kneeled down next to him saying in a panicky tone in his voice "Daddy waking up now is not the time to go to sleep, _(later a few seconds)_ Daddy get up please. _(a minute went by)_ No you can't be daddy you just can't." he then became to cry for a few minutes.

he felt for the first time in his life the feels of Loss, Pain and most importantly anger. he than like at the woman in front of him and used the force to force push her against the wall. Darth Kas was caught by surprise by this and was able to increase in force shields strength strong enough to absorb enough of the child's force push to not be threw against the wall so hard to made her pass out but power to knock the breath out of her went he hit the wall. After catching her breath he looked straight into John Alexander eyes and said "good use your hatred it make you strong."

John "You did this not me." Darth Kas "Not entirely I only gave you an idea you had a choice to ignore it or act on it." John "I killed my dad in cold blood." Darth Kas "and his death is on your hands." Darth Kas "What am I to do now?" Darth Kas stretched out her hand and said "Come, with me, there is nothing here holding you. I will teach you how to use your abilities to their fullest and how the to control them." John "will I be able to control that."(pointing to his dad's dead body.) Darth Kas understand what he meant and said "Yes, little one you will be able to control death and maybe even save people from death that killed your mom." John then took her hand and they walked out of his home. he asked him something "What is your name Mrs." Darth Kas "My name is Elizabeth James to mostly all the people in the galaxy but you can call me Elizabeth in Public. however I have a secret name that I use in private and only to a few it's Darth Kas. When we're out around a lot of people I would like you to call me Elizabeth but if we're in a private area I would like you to call me Darth Kas." John Alexander "Very well Elizabeth." Darth Kas then let out an evil smile on her because now she has found a new apprentice to train in the ways of the Dark side of the force.

They headed back to the sith empire transport and Darth Kas assigned John Alexander his own quarters, an assistant and cleaning droid along with Information/education Droid to teach for him. she instructed the information droid to education John into becoming a galactic banker, Business man and to teach him how to become skill in Politics to learn how to manipulate people and to leverage politicians into following his own agenda and schemes in secret or in the Galactic public. she ordered another information droid to download all Lightsaber combat forms to train him in lightsaber combat while she would secretly train him into becoming an extremely powerful, cunning and manipulative sith Lord. the transport lifted off of Tatoonie and Darth Kas set course to Dromund Kass on the far reaches of the outer rim that has an extreme powerful presence in the dark side of the force to train John Alexander into a sith lord. Lord Sidious New sith empire was well underway and would patiently wait for 650 years to begin their Galactic war with the Republic Union and Jedi order.


	4. Galactic war on the horizon

_"History repeats itself, first as tragedy, second as farce." Karl Marx_

Galactic war on the horizon

It has been 600 years since the formation of the new Sith Empire in the Far reaches Outer Rim territories; the sith empire has expanded their Influence and territory in nearly all the Outer Rim territories. The sith empire has heavily influence in over 350 star systems thanks to their Resource mining, supply and transportation companies that supplied huge amounts to them with desperate for valuable materials and resources that the star systems desperate needed to survive in the far reaches of the outer rim. They have set up Military facilities in the far reaches of the outer rim where the Republic Union and Jedi order have very little to no influence in the Outer Rim Politicians.

The sith empire has a huge defensive navy numbered to over 117 super star destroyers, 1,404 smaller star destroyers along over 201,123 fighters and 67,041 bombers across their Far outer rim territories. their defense forces across their territory amounting to a total of 70 million clone troops, 700,000 tanks and 350,000 artillery turrets. The sith empire has a huge offensive navy numbered to over 234 super star destroyers, 2,808 smaller star destroyers along over 402,246 fighters and 134,082 bombers across their far outer rim territory. their offense forces across their territory amounting to a total of 210 million clone troops, 2.1 million tanks and 1.05 million artillery turrets far outer rim Territory.

They were able have 88 Republic Union star systems secretly under their control by leveraging, manipulate or assassin key politicians in their governments and setting them up as government puppets that publicly supported the Republic Union territory but secretly where puppet governments to the sith empire. The Puppet governments were ordered by their masters continue acting like they support the Republic Union Publicly and maybe persuade some stars systems to secretly join sith empire. They would give the sith empire targets that have fragile politician governments for the sith empire spies to into infiltrating, Manipulating, leveraging or eliminating key leaders to turn them into a puppet government that secretly supported the Sith empire. They would give the sith empire on information of star systems that were in supply crisis or in civil wars for their Resource Mining, supply, transportation companies to gain influence the star systems.

Lord Sidious has been throughout the centuries have secretly began to supply crime organizations in the Republic Union mid rim and outer rim with clone troops, tanks, Artillery turrets. The sith wanted the crime organizations to spread their territory, corruption and influence in Republic Union territory to weaken the Republic Union and the Jedi order in the Coming war with the Sith empire. The Sith empire promised the crime organizations that they would give them influence to spread their illegal deals in the Star systems that they would conquer in the coming war with the Republic Union and the Jedi order. However the Sith empire told the crime organization that they had one non-negotiable term and that was for the crime organizations to keep their organizations influence out of Sith empire politicians, if not then the sith empire would cut off all ties and destroy them.

As for the Republic Union they are beginning to see criminal organizations growing extreme fast in their mid Rim and outer rim territories. They began to see that somehow the crime organizations in the mid and outer rim are getting massive amounts of troops and military equipment from someone. The Republic Union and Jedi order have learned from Galactic History that went crime organizations are spreading like wildfire that there was a hiding galactic power somewhere supplying them with amounts of troops and military equipment in the galaxy trying to disturb the Republic Union and Jedi order in the galaxy.

In recent years the Republic Union and the Jedi order began to Recruit, clone and Mobilize their Military forces to deal with the growing crime organizations, to try to draw out the hiding Galactic power and to prepare for a massive galactic war that could happen with the other galactic power. The spreading of crime organizations reach it peak when the black sun pirate organization seized control of one of the Republic Union Main trade routes: the Hydian Way and threatened to choke the Republic union core worlds from the raw materials and resources to and from their colonies. The black sun priate organization have amassed a massive fleet made up of 3 super star destroyers, 36 smaller star destroyers along with 5,157 fighters and 1,719 bombers. They have a massive ground army made up of 4.2 million troops, 42,000 tanks and 21,000 artillery turrets to capture key Hydian way star systems to choke off Republic Union core worlds.

The Republic union Military and Jedi order responded to the black sun blockade by assembling a fleet under the command of 4 Republic Union high admirals, 4 Jedi high generals along with 4 of the Republic Union Newly designed super star defenders, 44 smaller star destroyers, 88 battleship cruisers and 6 of their Newly redesigned Republic Union Super Spacecraft carriers along with 30,000 fighters and 15,000 bombers to eliminate the Black sun organization fleet. They have assemble a massive ground army under the command of 12 Republic high generals and 12 Jedi high military generals along with 5.4 million troops, 540,000 tanks and 270,000 artillery turrets to retake key Hydian way star systems.

The space battles of the Hydian way last for a month and ended with all but a few warships of the Black sun blockade fleet being destroyed and forced to surrender to the Republic Union fleet. The Republic Union fleet took moderate losses in the battle against the black sun blockade fleet, they lost 2 Super star defenders, 20 smaller star destroyers, 60 battleship cruisers, 2 Super spacecraft carriers with over 5,200 fighters and 1,800 bombers. With the space above key planets in the Hydian way cleared the Republic Union fleet allowed the Republic Union ground armies to begin the liberation of the Key Hydian way star systems take by the Black sun Organization.

The ground battles of the Hydian way star systems lasted between 2 months to 2 years and ended with the Black sun organization armies either surrendering or being totally wiped out by Republic Union ground forces. The Republic union armies took heavy losses due to the black sun ground forces fighting more brutally and aggressive to hold the Hydian way star systems they captured from the Republic union, the Republic Union lost ½ of their high generals dying in combat in directly directing their ground forces in the ground battles along with 5.040 million troops, 50,400 tanks and 25,200 artillery turrets. The Republic Union has not seen this level of carnage in battles sense the Galactic civil war against the Evil Galactic empire under the control of Darth Sidious.

With the Hydian way secure and supply crisis narrowly avoided the Republic Union Military and Jedi order wanted to go on a massive campaign across Republic Union Territory to clamp down on the crime Organizations to reduce their territory expanse corrupt influence in Republic Union. They wanted the Military and Galactic Federal law enforcement inferior affairs branches with Help from the Jedi order to begin investigating all Republic Union politicians, Military equipment suppliers, and cloning planets for corrupt Politicians, Military leaders or possible spies of the hide galactic power to get more information on them. The Military and Galactic Federal Law enforcement Internal affair branches need the Republic Union senate permission to do all things. The Republic Union senate was temporarily in a stalemate until the Military and Galactic Federal law enforcement Internal affairs was able to find evidence of 5 senators in the Senate being bride by 5 of the Republic Union biggest galactic corporations to keep them out of their affairs. The Republic Union senate nearly had another stalemate in the senate vote but passed and granted the Request and get their Military and galactic federal law Internal Affair branches Permission to begin Investigating Politicians, Military leaders, suppliers and cloning planets for possible spies of the hide galactic Power to get more information.

Over the years the Republic Union and Jedi order was able to clamp, smash and root out 80% _(700 out of 875 star systems)_ of their estimate of 25% of Republic Union senators that were being bride, blackmailed by Republic Union biggest corporations in the Republic Union senate with the other 20% either being able to hide their under the table deals so while to leave barely any evidence to convict them on any charge or were to while connected in the Senate too others senators tell them to back off. They Military and Galactic Police Internal affairs forces found out that nearly ½ of all the Republic union military was corrupted was being bribe or blackmailed to falsify military documents. They found out that in some of the Republic Union mid rim and most of their outer rim star systems had some type of puppet government that secretly served another galactic government outside the Republic Union but were unable to find solid evidence on what came of exterior galactic government had set up puppet governments in Republic Union territory.

The Sith empire was able to cover it tricks went the Republic Union began to clamp down corruption in the government and have learned from history how deadly corruption can be with the rise of the evil Galactic empire under lord Sidious control. Their Spies were able eliminate key leaders in their Republic Union star system puppet governments to keep their mouths shut to not tell the Republic Union Military and Galactic federal law enforcement or Just killed all the Puppet government leaders that supported the sith empire left them to defend themselves _(most fell into star system civil war.)_. The sith empire was forced with the Republic Union Military and Galactic federal law enforcements watching their Resource Mining, supply, transportation companies to reduce their influence in star systems that need valuable minerals and Resources to give other competitors to trade them not allowing them to control their Planetary government through trade to force them to do what they wanted.

While the Republic Union Military and Galactic Federal law enforcement Internal affairs were work to search for corruption in their Government and military; their galactic industry shipyard have been producing warship non stop to supply the Military and Galactic federal law enforcement forces to search for corruption in their government and military and for a coming war with a hiding Galactic power. The Republic Union has a Moderate sized defensive navy numbering to over 117 super star defenders, 1,287 smaller star destroyers, 2,574 battleship cruisers and 173 Super Spacecraft carriers along with 865,000 fighters and 432,500 bombers to defend their Galactic territory. their defense ground forces across their territory amounting to a total of 87.5 million troops, 875,000 tanks and 437,500 artillery turrets.

They has a small offensive navy numbered to over 29 super star defenders, 319 smaller star destroyers 638 battleship cruisers, 43 super spacecraft carriers along over 215,000 fighters and 107,500 bombers in their galactic territory ready to go on the offensive. their offensive ground forces across their territory amounting to a total of 122.5 million troops, 1.225 million tanks and 612,500 artillery turrets in their galactic territory ready to go on the offensive. this was the Signs of Galactic war on the horizon.


	5. The 2nd Great Galactic War

The 2nd Great Galactic War

The time has come after years of Planning, Lord Sidious decided that it is time for the Sith Empire to do an all out surprise assault on all the Republic Union outer Rim star systems and some of the Mid Rim star systems to get footholds deep in Republic Union Territory. Some of the star systems that the Sith Empire planned to assault Included: Raxus prime, Utapau, Dagobah, Kamio, Tatooine, Mygeeto, Yavin 4, Hoth, Rhen Van, Polis Massa, Kashyyyk, and Naboo. The Sith Empire choose 3 Imperial Fleet Admirals: Admiral Aorgex Vrubrod, Admiral and Sith apprentice Darth Zhakus _(alter ego Henry Johnson)_ and Admiral Joseph Wilson along with 45 massive star destroyers, 495 smaller star destroyers 74,115 fighters and 24,705 bombers on the assault of the star systems against the Republic Union and the Jedi order. The Sith empire ground forces under the command of Imperial High General Xavoxo Stosrag has 9 million clone troops, 90,000 advance tanks and 45,000 artillery turrets to assault and capture Republic Union star systems.

 _(over the centuries of waiting and planning to attack the Republic Union and Jedi order; Lord Sidious had over the centuries secretly had a cloning machine along with some of his empire's best Geneticists to create a Mortal form body that was genetically engineered to have an extreme strong connection to the force. Every 67 years Lord Sidious would transfer his spirit out of his old mortal form into a new much younger mortal form clone. After he transferred his spirit out of his old mortal form and into his younger mortal form he ordered his old mortal form to be destroyed and he would continue his planning of his centuries long Grand Plan._

 _Henry Johnson is Lord Zonman's recent sith apprentice. after years of intense brutal training under Lord Zonman became a very extreme powerful sith lord. Lord Zonman give him the sith lord name: Darth Zhakus in his training. he learned from him master how to create force lightning from his fingertips; after years of practice and training learned how to create extreme powerful lightning from his fingertips powerful enough to fry someone or something to death. he learned from her master how to control and create powerful force pushes; after years practice and training learned how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves to sweep away battalions of troops with ease and even penetrate powerful force shield defenses of opposing force users._

 _he taught himself the lightsaber throw technique on how to the force to guide it to his target and return back to his hand without losing any fingers. he learned from his master how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around like ragdolls; As years of practice and training he was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and even grabbing massive starships and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on him. Her defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand his master's extremely powerful force pushes and to prevent him from using his extremely powerful force grip from penetrating and ripping her lightsaber from she hands. her master taught her the sith concealment seal to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her._

 _Darth Zhakus learned from his Lightsaber combat droid how to develop her own lightsaber techniques to use against the Jedi order. After years of practice and training with his Lightsaber combat droid he chose to specialize in Form V as his main lightsaber combat form to use in lightsaber duels. he decided to have Form III to defend herself from deflect blaster bolts and lightsabers and to set up a brick wall defense against other skilled lightsaber foes; along Form II subtle moves to slip into his enemy's defensive guard.)_

The battle of the Raxus Prime system

Imperial Fleet admiral, Aorgex Vrubrod ordered an imperial fleet under the command of Rear Admiral, Admiral Matthew Jacobs with 5 massive star destroyers, 60 smaller star destroyers and 8,595 fighters and 2,865 bombers to attack one the Republic Union's galactic Warship production star systems: Raxus Prime. Admiral Matthew Jacobs and his fleet set course for the Raxus Prime system. _(They intel told on Raxus Prime told them that the Republic Union as a defend fleet under the command of Republic Union Rear Admiral, Admiral Jacob Jones with a super star defender, 12 smaller star destroyers, 36 battleship cruisers and 2 super Spacecraft carriers along with 10,000 fighters and 5,000 bombers to defend the Raxus Prime system. Their Intel told them that the Republic union has a defensive army under the command of Jedi Master Kevin Williams with 312,500 troops, 3,125 tanks and 1,562 artillery turrets.(Part of the sith empire's grand plan in destroying the Republic Union and the Jedi order was to take out all Republic Union galactic warship production star systems in their outer rim star systems and some in the mid rim to reduce the amount of Republic Union warships to defend themselves in the outer rim.))_

As a sith Empire Imperial fleet approached the Raxus Prime system. Captain Nathan Phillips(the 2nd in command of the imperial fleet and of the command ship: Revenge under the command of Admiral Jacobs) aboard the Revenge to admiral Matthew Jacobs "Admiral Jacobs, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Jacobs "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from the Raxus Prime to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Phillips "Yes, sir."

Captain Mark Daniels(the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Redemption under the command of Admiral Jones.) to Admiral Jones "Admiral Jones, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 45,000 meters off owner Port side." Admiral Jones "Are they friendly or hostile?" Captain Daniels "Unknown Sir." Admiral Jacob Jones "tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Captain Daniels contact General Kevin Williams to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Raxus Prime." Captain Daniels "Yes, sir."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 16 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet and their Galactic Orbital shipyards being destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious but took heavy losses. The Imperial fleet lost all but one super star destroyer heavy damaged and 4 smaller star destroyers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost 98%(over 8,300 and 2,767 bombers.) of their forces the Space battle above Raxus Prime between them and the Republic Union fighter and bombers in the space Battle over Raxus Prime.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet and to defend Raxus Prime. the Imperial fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 3 super star destroyers and 36 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Republic Union super star defender, super spacecraft carriers and its escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of 7 smaller star destroyers with fighters and bomber support to engage the Republic Union orbital shipyards and destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to engage the small squadrons of Republic union warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

With the space above Raxus Prime cleared, Admiral Matthew Jacobs called in the sith ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to but cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Invasion forces were under the command of Imperial General Daniel Murphy and sith apprentice Darth Jumun(Alter Ego Janson Smith) with 600,000 clone troops, 6,000 advance tanks and 3,000 artillery turrets.

the Battle of Raxus Prime lasted for 4 months and ended with sith imperial force victorious and with the Jedi General and master dead and with nearly all the Republic Union ground force destroyed before they were forced to surrender to the Imperial forces. The Sith empire lost 500,000 troops, 5,000 advance tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets from the Republic Union force fighting more Brutally and during hit and run tactics against the Imperial forces.

Towards the end of the battle of Raxus Prime General Daniel Murphy was able to find and isolate the Jedi commanders with a company of Republic troops. He contacted and told Darth Junun where the Jedi were and he made his way to their location and killing anyone in his way. Jedi Master Kevin Williams saw the Sith apprentice approaching him. Darth Junun removed his sith robe cloak and raised his head to Master Williams giving an evil smile, he could feel the Jedi masters connections to the force and could tell that he was Just as powerful to his Moderate connection to the force and was a threat to him. Master Williams could feel in the force that this Dark side user was just as strong in the force as his was. Master Williams gather up his force power, raised up his right hand and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture him. Darth Junun felt him thought the force a few seconds before he were going to attack him that they were gathering his force power to attack, he began to strengthen his force shields around him and raise his own hand to deflect some of his attack at him. When Master Williams unleashed his powerful force push at the Dark side user he was surprised to find that his attack have been deflected mostly by the Dark side users force shields and that he was pushed back by his powerful force push 7 ft. back.

Darth Junun just smiled at they and said "Impressive for a Jedi Master, now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Darth Junun began to gather his force power and raise his right hand giving out a very powerful force push at him to throw him against the conference wall to show them that he is more powerful than him. a few seconds before her attack Master Williams could feel in the force that he was going to attack him and began to strengthen his force shields around him to try to withstand his attack. When he unleashed his powerful force push he saw the Jedi master being thrown against the conference wall with such force that he expected that he might have died and won't give him a challenge as Jedi masters. Master Williams was able to withstand barely his attack and that he survived the impact against the conference room and were able to land on the ground but revived a few crack ribs and broke his sword arm from the impact against the conference room wall. Master Williams felt intense pain from his broken sword arm and began to use force healing on his sword arm. After a few seconds of force healing he was able to heal his sword arm but his sword arm was sore and tender.

Darth Junun looked straight into the Jedi master's' eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're still live." he then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of his force power and unleashed extremely powerful force lightning from his fingertips at the Jedi master. A few seconds before his attack Master Williams felt in the force that he was gathering all her power and knew as he was rising her hands at him was going to do strengthening his force shields around him as fast as they could to try to withstand his attack and at the very last split second turned on his lightsaber and blocked his force lightning attack with his lightsabers. After a 1 ½ minutes Master Williams strength failed him and was fried to death by the Dark side user. After the duel Lord Junun took a moment to relish in his victory over the Jedi Master he just killed.


	6. The Battle of the kamio system

The Battle of the kamio system

With their full scale assault of the Republic Union outer star systems underway, the Sith empire decided to attack one of the Republic Unions Cloning planets: Kamio to stop their supply of clones to the Republic Union Military forces to fight them. Imperial Fleet admiral, Henry Johnson _(aka Darth Zhakus)_ ordered an imperial fleet under the command of Rear Admiral(upper Half), Admiral Jacob Arthur with 7 massive star destroyers, 84 smaller star destroyers and 12,033 fighters and 4,011 bombers to attack one the Republic Union's Galactic troop production star systems: Kamio and eliminate their Clone factories to stop the production of clones to fight against the Sith Empire. Admiral Jacob Arthur and his fleet set course for the Kamio system. _(They intel told on Kamio told them that the Republic Union as a defend fleet under the command of Republic Union Rear Admiral, Admiral April Fransico with 5 super star defender, 60 smaller star destroyers, 80 battleship cruisers and 3 super Spacecraft carriers along with 15,000 fighters and 7,500 bombers to defend the Kamio system. Their Intel told them that the Republic union has a defensive army under the command of Republic Union High General Sarah Shepperd with 575,000 troops, 5,750 tanks and 2,875 artillery turrets.)_

As a sith Empire Imperial fleet approached the Kamio system. Captain Phillip Marcos(the 2nd in command of the imperial fleet and of the command ship: Oppression under the command of Admiral Arthur) aboard the Oppression to Admiral Arthur "Admiral Arthur, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Arthur "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from the Kamio to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Marcos "Yes, sir."

Captain Indiana Marks(the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Resolute under the command of Admiral Francisco.) to Admiral Francisco "Admiral Francisco, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 60,000 meters off owner starboard side." Admiral Francisco "Are they friendly or hostile?" Captain Daniels "Unknown Ma'am." Admiral Francisco "tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Captain Marks contact General Sarah Sheppard to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Kamio." Captain Marks "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 16 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet victorious but took heavy losses and with Imperial fleet being destroyed but not before at last minute they were able to call for reinforcements. _(the sith empire received the distress signal from their assault fleet and decided to send from the their frontline fleet Captain Kathryn Alexander along with 4 super star destroyers and 38 smaller star destroyers along with 6,156 fighters and 2,052 bombers that would arrive above Kamio in 12 hours.)_ The Republic Union fleet lost all but one super star defender heavy damaged, all their smaller star destroyers, all but 1 super spacecraft carriers heavily damaged and 3 battleship cruisers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost nearly all their forces, they lost 80%(over 12,033 and 5,000 bombers.) of their forces the Space battle above Kamio between them and the Sith Empire fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle over Kamio.

During the Battle the Republic union fleet divided their force into 2 smaller groups of warships. The 1st group was made up all their super star defenders and 48 smaller star destroyers with fighter and bomber support to protect their super star defenders and to due ranged attacks on the Enemy fleet. The 2nd group was made up on the remind Republic Union ships and was ordered to split into smaller squadrons and due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet to destroy them or to draw the enemy fleet in closer for maximum effect firing range of their 1st group to destroy them and to defend Kamio.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 3 super star destroyers and 36 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Republic Union super star defender, super spacecraft carriers and its escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of 7 smaller star destroyers with fighters and bomber support to engage the Republic Union Battleship cruisers and destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to engage the small squadrons of Republic union warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

A few minutes after the Battle of Kamio, the Republic Union fleet communications officer told Captain Marks and in turn told Admiral Francisco that the towards the end of the battle the enemy fleet send a distress signal to their main fleet to for reinforcements. Admiral Francisco ordered her communications officer to send a message to the Main Republic Union fleet for reinforcements to strengthen their fleet defense of Kamio. The Republic Union Military High command told Admiral Francisco that all their outer rim star systems were under attack by the sith empire and could only send them limited reinforcements. The Republic union Military High command would send Captain Jonathan Spacey 9 smaller star destroyers, 27 battleship cruisers and a super spacecraft carrier along with 5,000 fighters and bombers from the Mid rim defense fleet and would arrive at Kamio in 4 ½ days.

* * *

As the sith Empire reinforcement Imperial fleet approached the Kamio system. Commander Marcos Glenn(the 2nd in command of the imperial fleet and of the command ship: Victorious under the command of Captain Alexander) aboard the Victorious to Captain Alexander "Captain Alexander, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Captain Alexander "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from the Kamio to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Glenn "Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Indiana Marks to Admiral Francisco "Admiral Francisco, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 60,000 meters off owner starboard side." Admiral Francisco "tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Captain Marks contact General Sarah Sheppard to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Kamio." Captain Daniels "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 4 hours and ended with the Imperial fleet victorious and took minimal losses and with Republic Union fleet being destroyed. The imperial fleet lost 4 smaller star destroyers with 5 others between light to heavily damage. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over ½(51.8%,over 3,000 and 1,000 bombers.) of their forces the Space battle above Kamio between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle over Kamio.

During the Battle the Republic union battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet and to defend Kamio. the Imperial fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of all their super star destroyers and 24 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Republic Union super star defender, super spacecraft carriers and its escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of 7 smaller star destroyers with fighters and bomber support to engage the smaller Imperial star destroyers and destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to engage the small squadrons of Republic union warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

A few minutes after the 2nd space Battle of Kamio, the Imperial fleet communications officer told Commander Glen how in turn told Captain Alexander that during the battle she was able to gather information from Enemy forces transmissions that they were waiting for their reinforcement fleet that they asked to reinforcement their defense fleet and that the enemy reinforcements will arrive in a little less than 3 days and 20 hours. Captain Alexander ordered the fleet to take up defensive positions to be ready to engage the enemy reinforcement due to arrive in a little less than 4 days. Captain Alexander now had to defend the space above Kamio she Just took over from an enemy reinforcement fleet.

* * *

As the Republic Union reinforcement fleet approached the Kamio system. Commander Glenn Liam(the 2nd in command of the Republic Union fleet and of the command ship: Confidence under the command of Captain Spacey) aboard the Confidence to Captain Spacey "Captain Spacey, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Captain Spacey "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from the Kamio to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Commander Liam "Yes, Sir."

Commander Marcos Glenn to Captain Alexander "Captain Alexander, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 60,000 meters off owner port side." Captain Alexander "tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers and jam all outgoing enemy transmissions from the enemy fleet to not allow them to request reinforcement." Commander Glenn "Yes, Ma'am." the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 14 hours and ended with Imperial defense fleet victorious but took Moderate losses and with Republic Union fleet being destroyed.

The Imperial fleet lost 2 super star destroyers _(one by ship-to-ship combat and enemy bombers; the other by overwhelming enemy fighters escorting the bombers to attack their super star destroyers.)_ with another taking Moderate damaged, 18 smaller star destroyers and 5 other smaller star destroyers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. They lost all their fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Kamio between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle over Kamio.

During the Battle the Republic union fleet divided their force into 4 squadrons of starships to due hit and run tactics to engage and try to split the Imperial forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 3 smaller star destroyers and 9 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Imperial super star destroyers and its escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of 3 smaller star destroyers and 9 Battleship cruisers with fighters and bomber support to support the 1st squadron group in engaging the Imperial super star destroyers. The 3rd squadron of warships was made up of 3 smaller destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber support and engage the reminding imperial smaller star destroyers ships in hit and run attacks on their forces. The 4th and finally squadron was made up of the rest of the Republic union warships and were ordered to stay back from the main fight and provide fighter and bomber support to their forces and to protect their Super spacecraft carrier from enemy attack.

the Imperial fleet divided their force into 2 smaller groups of warships. The 1st group was made up all their super star defenders and 24 smaller star destroyers with fighter and bomber support to protect their super star destroyers and to due ranged attacks on the Enemy fleet. The 2nd group was made up on the remind Imperial ships and were ordered to split into smaller squadrons and due hit and run tactics on the Republic Union fleet to destroy them or to draw the enemy fleet in closer for maximum effect firing range of their 1st group to destroy them and to defend Kamio.

* * *

With the space above Kamio cleared, Captain Kathryn Alexander called in the sith ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to but cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Invasion forces were under the command of Imperial General Hillary Scott along with 750,000 clone troops, 7,500 advance tanks and 3,750 artillery turrets. the Battle of Kamio lasted for 8 months and ended with sith imperial force victorious and with the Republic Union General Sarah Shepperd surrendering but nearly all the Republic Union ground forces before being forced to surrender to the Imperial forces. The Sith empire lost 500,000 troops, 5,000 advance tanks and 2,500 heavy turrets from the Republic Union force fighting more Brutally and during hit and run tactics against the Imperial forces.

The Sith empire began to eliminate the Kamio cloning factories to cut off the Supply of clone troops to the Republic union Military. The Republic Union has lost one of their most important planet's: Kamio in the war against the Sith Empire; they lost 10% of their supply of Military clone troops striking Major blow to them but not a crippling blow.


	7. The Battle of Mygeeto system

The battle of the Mygeeto system

With their full scale assault of the Republic Union outer star systems underway, Imperial Fleet admiral, Joseph Wilson ordered an imperial fleet under the command of Rear Admiral(Lower Half), Admiral Jacob Thomason with 3 massive star destroyers, 36 smaller star destroyers and 5,157 fighters and 1,719 bombers to attack one the Galaxy's Financial Banking Planets in the Galaxy: Mygeeto _(Mygeeto Controlled 15% of the Galaxy's Financial assets across the galaxy including both the Republic Union and the sith empire)._ to secure their empire's secret finances and capture some of the finances Republic Union Financial assets to put pressure on the Republic Union to keep going to fight against the Sith Empire. Admiral Jacob Thomason and his fleet set course for the Mygeeto system. _(They intel told on Mygeeto told them that the Republic Union as a defend fleet under the command of Republic Union Rear Admiral, Admiral Henry King with a super star defender, 12 smaller star destroyers, 36 battleship cruisers and 2 super Spacecraft carriers along with 10,000 fighters and 5,000 bombers to defend the Mygeeto system. Their Intel told them that the Republic union has a defensive army under the command of Republic Union High General Sheppard Raider with 225,000 troops, 2,250 tanks and 1,125 artillery turrets.)_

* * *

As a sith Empire Imperial fleet approached the Mygeeto system. Captain Samuel Shaw(the 2nd in command of the imperial fleet and of the command ship: Domination under the command of Admiral Thomason) aboard the Domination to admiral Matthew Thomason "Admiral Thomason, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Thomason "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from the Mygeeto to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Shaw "Yes, sir."

Captain Moses Timothy (the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Defiant under the command of Admiral King.) to Admiral King "Admiral King, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 70,000 meters off owner starboard side." Admiral King "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Captain Timothy contact General Sheppard Raider to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Mygeeto." Captain Timothy "Yes, sir."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 12 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious but took heavy losses. The Imperial fleet lost all but 2 super star destroyers _(one in Ship-to-ship Combat, another from enemy fighters and bombers breaking through their defenses and overwhelming them)_ , 27 smaller star destroyers; with their last super star destroyer suffering heavy damage and their remaining smaller star destroyers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces were completely destroyed by the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Mygeeto between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet and to defend Mygeeto. the Republic Union fleet split their forces into 2 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of their star defender, both their super spacecraft carriers, 6 smaller destroyers, 18 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber defend their star defender and provide long ranged attacks of the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of their remaining warships with fighters and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of the 1st group to destroy them.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 2 super star destroyers and 20 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Republic Union super star defender, super spacecraft carriers and their escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of 8 smaller star destroyers with fighters and bomber support to engage the Republic Union Battleship cruisers and destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to engage the small squadrons of Republic union warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

* * *

With the space above Mygeeto cleared, Admiral Thomason called in the sith empire ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Invasion forces were under the command of Imperial General Scott Lee along with 350,000 clone troops, 3,500 advance tanks and 1,750 artillery turrets. The General Lee planned to send recon companies ahead his main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for him to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission he planned a Major assault with ¾ of his forces _(holding the remainder of his forces in reserve)_ in 3 attack waves of 79,167 troops, 792 tanks and 396 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture a ⅓ of the enemy Strategic locations.

Before the invasion of Mygeeto Republic Union General Shepperd Raider of the planet saw the massive invasion forces of the Imperial over 275,000 troops, 2,750 tanks, 1,500 artillery turrets and more still landed. General Raider defensive plan was to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. He ordered his forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them.

The first wave

The Imperial forces started the march to destroy the enemy forces. When they get to the closest strategic locations, the Republic Union forces at the closest strategic locations were surprised by how the enemy force were able to avoid must of their ambush points and traps. The battle between the 1st imperial attack wave last for over 1 ½ months and ended with the Imperial force capturing the Republic union forces closest strategic locations and with the Republic union force all be destroyed. the imperial forces nearly lost 90% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces closest strategic locations by the enemy commander of the enemy forces in the area using Guerilla tactics and warfare enoughly against the imperial forces.

The second wave

With the first wave of the assault successful General Lee continue his assault into the next Moderate distance strategic locations. Before he ordered the 2nd wave of the assault General Lee ordered recon companies to go ahead of his 2nd wave to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission General Lee ordered the 2nd wave of his assault forces to begin their attack. The battle between the 2nd imperial attack wave last for over 2 ¼ months and ended with the Imperial force capturing the Republic union forces closest strategic locations and with the Republic union force all be destroyed. the imperial forces nearly lost 75% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces closest strategic locations by the enemy commander of the enemy forces in the area using hit and run tactics effectively against the imperial forces.

The third wave

With the 2nd wave of the assault successful General Lee continue his assault into the last and furthest distance enemy strategic locations. Before he ordered the 3rd and final wave of the assault General Lee ordered recon companies to go ahead of his final wave to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission General Lee ordered the 3rd wave of his assault forces to begin their attack. The battle between the 3rd and final imperial attack wave last for 3 weeks and ended with the Imperial force capturing the Republic union forces closest strategic locations and with the remaining Republic union forces forced into surrendering to imperial force but not before causing massive casualties to imperial forces. the imperial forces nearly lost 85% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces closest strategic locations by General Raider in the area using Guerilla tactics and warfare effectively against the imperial forces.

The Battle for Mygeeto lasted over 4 ½ months and ended with the Sith Empire capturing 1 of the galaxy's Financial Hub star systems and secretly securing their financial assets and freezing all Republic Union assets that were at the Mygeeto system or were connected to other Republic Union to put pressure of the Republic Union Military funding and Financial Projects. The Sith Empire lost over 228,250 clone troops, 2,283 tanks and 1,141 artillery turrets in the battle for the Mygeeto system. The Republic Union forces lost over 200,000 troops, 2,000 tanks, 1,000 artillery turrets went they were forced to surrender imperial forces with less than 25,000 troops, 250 tanks and 125 artillery turrets.


	8. The Battle of Rhen Van system

The battle of the Rhen Van system

With their full scale assault of the Republic Union outer star systems underway, Imperial Fleet admiral, admiral Aorgex Vrubrod ordered an imperial fleet under the command of Rear Admiral(lower half) Nicosan Tibchen with 2 Super destroyers, 24 smaller star destroyers with 3,438 fighters and 1,146 bombers to attack the Rhen Van. _(the Rhen Van system has a Minor Jedi Temple, Military outpost and has a Library with information about the order of the sith lords and of the Dark side of the force.)_ Just as the Imperial fleet under Admiral Tibchen was about to enter hyperspace, she received a message from the High Dark lord council, Dark lord of the sith: Darth Sidious to halt her attack on the Rhen Van System. He told her that Imperial Vice Admiral Semaki Vuson the commanding officer of his Personal fleet was taking command of her fleet along with himself and his apprentice _Darth Vaxro(aka Sarah smith)_ to attack the Rhen Van system.

 _Sarah Smith is Lord Sidious's recent sith apprentice. after years of intense brutal training under Lord sidious became a very powerful sith lady. Lord Sidious give her the sith lord name: Darth Vaxro in her training. She learned from her master how to create force lightning from her fingertips; after years of practice and training learned how to create extreme powerful lightning from her fingertips powerful enough to fry someone or something to death. She learned from her master how to control and create powerful force pushes; after years practice and training learned how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves to sweep away battalions of troops with ease and even penetrate powerful force shield defenses of opposing force users._

 _She taught herself the lightsaber throw technique on how to the force to guide it to her target and return back to her hand without losing any fingers. she learned from her master how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around like ragdolls; As years of practice and training she was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and even grabbing massive starships and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on her. Her defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand his master's extremely powerful force pushes and to prevent him from using his extremely powerful force grip from penetrating and ripping her lightsaber from she hands. her master taught her the sith concealment seal to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her._

 _Darth Vaxro learned from her Lightsaber combat droid how to develop her own lightsaber techniques to use against the Jedi order. After years of practice and training with her Lightsaber combat droid she chose to specialize in Form V as her main lightsaber combat form to use in lightsaber duels. She decided to have Form III to defend herself from deflect blaster bolts and lightsabers and to set up a brick wall defense against other skilled lightsaber foes; along Form II subtle moves to slip into her enemy's defensive guard._

The fleets of Admiral Tibchen attack fleet and Darth Sidious personal fleet admiral Semiki Vuson combine together into a massive attack fleet under vice Admiral Semaki Vuson. The Massive attack fleet under Admiral Vuson has 14 super star destroyers,168 smaller Star destroyers with 24,066 fighters and 8,022 bombers to attack the Rhen Van system. _(They some intel of the Rhen Van telling them that the Republic Union as a defend fleet under the command of Republic Union Rear Admiral(Lower half), Admiral Zechutec boclose with 4 super star defenders, 48 smaller star destroyers, 96 battleship cruisers and 4 super Spacecraft carriers along with 20,000 fighters and 10,000 bombers to defend the Rhen Van system. Their Intel told them that the Republic union has a defensive army under the command of High general and Jedi Master William Stone, High general and Jedi Master Madjas Heahes, Jedi Knight and Commander Naria Lee, Jedi Knight and Commander Urootor Keel, Jedi Padawan and Commander Oberon Meln: Jedi Padawan to Master Madjas Heahes with 650,000 troops, 6,500 tanks and 3,250 artillery turrets.)_

* * *

As the sith Empire Imperial fleet approached the Rhen Van system. Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Tibchen(the 2nd in command of the imperial fleet and of the command ship: Destruction under the command of Admiral Thomason) aboard the Destruction to admiral Vuson "Admiral Vuson, Ma'am we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Vuson "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from the Rhen Van to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." admiral Tibchen "Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Timothy Arens(the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Protector under the command of Admiral Zechutec Boclose.) to Admiral Boclose "Admiral Boclose, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 52,000 meters off owner Portside." Admiral Boclose "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Captain Timothy contact General William Stone to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Rhen Van." Captain Arens "Yes, sir."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 14 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious but took heavy losses. The Imperial fleet lost 3 super star destroyers _(1 in Ship-to-ship Combat, 2 from enemy fighters and bombers breaking through their defenses and overwhelming them)_ , 90 smaller star destroyers; with their remaining super star destroyers suffering lightly to heavily damage and smaller star destroyers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces were completely destroyed by the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Rhen Van between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet and to defend Rhen Van. the Republic Union fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 2 their star defenders, all their super spacecraft carriers, 12 smaller destroyers, 24 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber defend their star defenders and super spacecraft carriers and provide long ranged attacks of the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron group of warships was made up of their remaining super star destroyers, 10 smaller star destroyers, and 30 battleship cruisers with fighters and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of the 1st group to destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Republic Union ships to engage the small squadrons of Imperial warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 5 super star destroyers and 50 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Republic Union super star defender, super spacecraft carriers and their escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of 24 smaller star destroyers with fighters and bomber support to engage the Republic Union Battleship cruisers and destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to engage the small squadrons of Republic union warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

* * *

With the space above Rhan Van cleared,Vice Admiral, Admiral Semaki Vuson called in the sith empire ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Invasion forces were under the command of Imperial General Lee Herson along with 1 million clone troops, 10,000 advance tanks and 5,000 artillery turrets to capture Rhen Van along with the Minor Jedi Temple, Military outpost and has a Library with information about the order of the sith lords and of the Dark side of the force. General Herson planned to send recon companies ahead his main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for him to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission he planned a Major assault with ¾ of his forces _(while holding the remainder of his forces in reserve in case the Republic Union forces pull any tricks to outmaneuver or overwhelm some of his forces.)_ in 5 attack waves of 150,000 troops, 1,500 tanks and 750 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture a ⅕ of the enemy Strategic locations.

Before the invasion of Rhan Van Republic Union High General and Jedi Master William Stone of the planet saw the massive invasion forces of the Imperial over 650,000 troops, 6,500 tanks, 3,250 artillery turrets and more still landed. Jedi general William stone defensive plan was to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. He ordered his forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them.

The first wave

The Imperial forces started the march to destroy the enemy forces. When they get to the closest strategic locations, the Republic Union forces at the outermost strategic locations were surprised by how the enemy force were able to avoid must of their ambush points and traps. The battle between the 1st imperial attack wave last for over 1 ¾ months and ended with the Imperial force capturing the Republic union forces closest strategic locations and with the Republic union force all be destroyed. the imperial forces nearly lost 85% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces outermost strategic locations by the enemy commander of the enemy forces in the area using Guerilla tactics and warfare enoughly against the imperial forces before she retreated.

The second wave

With the first wave of the assault successful General Herson continue his assault into the next mildly moderate closest strategic locations. Before he ordered the 2nd wave of the assault General Herson ordered recon companies to go ahead of his 2nd wave to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission General Herson ordered the 2nd wave of his assault forces to begin their attack. The battle between the 2nd imperial attack wave last for over 2 ¾ months and ended with the Imperial force capturing the Republic union forces Mildly moderate closest strategic locations and with the Republic union force all be destroyed. the imperial forces nearly lost 70% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces Mildly Moderate distance strategic locations by the enemy commander of the enemy forces in the area using hit and run tactics effectively against the imperial forces before he retreated.

The third wave

With the 2nd wave of the assault successful General Herson continue his assault into the moderate distance enemy strategic locations. Before he ordered the 3rd wave of the assault General Herson ordered recon companies to go ahead of his 3rd wave to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission General Lee ordered the 3rd wave of his assault forces to begin their attack. The battle between the 3rd and final imperial attack wave last for 1 ¼ and ended with the Imperial forces capturing nearly lost 80% of their forces in capturing enemy forces in moderate distance strategic locations by the enemy commander of the enemy forces in the area using Guerilla Tactics and warfare enoughly against the Imperial forces before she retreated.

The 4th wave

With the 3rd wave of the assault successful General Herson continue his assault into the outer distance enemy strategic locations _(including in capturing the Jedi Library that hold information of the order of the sith lords)_. The Sith apprentice:Darth Vaxro _(aka Sarah Smith)_ decided to join General Herson's forces assault on the Jedi Library because there are 2 Jedi Knights and a Jedi Padawan defending the Jedi Library from enemy forces and of them taking information on the order of the sith lords. The Imperial forces started the march to destroy the enemy forces. When they get to the outer distance strategic locations, the Republic Union forces at the outer distance strategic locations were surprised by how the enemy force were able to avoid must of their ambush points and traps. The battle between the 4th imperial attack wave last for over 2 ¼ months ending with the Imperial forces capturing Jedi Library, with the Jedi Knight and Jedi Padawan died at the hands of Darth Vaxro; the Republic union outer distance strategic locations and with the Republic union force all be destroyed. The Imperial forces nearly 90% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces closest strategic locations by the enemy commander of the enemy forces in the area using Guerilla tactics and warfare enough against the imperial forces.

Towards the end of the battle between the 4th wave and the Outer Distance strategic Republic union forces the Imperial commander of the 4the wave was able to find and isolate the Jedi defenders with a company of Republic Union troops. He contacted and told Darth Vaxro where the Jedi were and Lord Vaxro made her way to their location and killing anyone in her way. Jedi Knights: Urootor Keel, Naria Lee and Padawan Oberon Meln saw the Sith apprentice approaching the Jedi Library entrance and them. Jedi Knight Keel told Padawan Meln that they would take him together.

Darth Vaxro removed her sith robe cloak and raised his head to the Jedi Knights and Padawan giving an evil smile, she could feel the Jedi Knight's connections to the force and could tell that each of them were just as powerful to her Moderate connection to the force and were a threat to her; as for the Jedi Padawan's connection to the force was weak compared to her connection to the force. Both Jedi could feel in the force that this Dark side user was just as strong in the force as his was; as for Jedi Padawan she felt the that her connection to the force was stronger compared to him. All 3 Jedi gathered up their force power together, raised up their hands and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture her. Darth Vaxro felt thought the force a few seconds before he were going to attack her that they were gathering his force power to attack, she began to strengthen her force shields around her and raised up her own hand to deflect some of his attack at her. When Jedi unleashed their powerful force push at the Dark side user he was surprised to find that his attack have been deflected mostly by the Dark side users force shields and that she was pushed back by their powerful force pushes 7 ft. back.

Darth Vaxro just smiled at they and said "Impressive for 2 Jedi knights and Padawan, now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Darth Vaxro began to gather her force power and raise her left hand giving out a very powerful force push at them to throw them against the conference wall to show them that he is more powerful than him. a few seconds before her attack the Jedi could feel in the force that she was going to attack them and began to strengthen their force shields around themselves to try to withstand his attack. When she unleashed her powerful force push she saw the Jedi knights and Padawan being thrown against the Library's wall with such force that he expected that she might have died and won't give him a challenge as Jedi Knights and Padawan. Both Jedi Knights was able to withstand barely her attack and that they survived the impact against the Library wall and were able to land on the ground. 1 Jedi Knight revived a few crack ribs and broke his sword arm from the impact against the library walls. The other Jedi Knight suffered no injuries but had the wind knocked out of her. the Jedi Knight that revived injuries felt intense pain from his broken sword arm and began to use force healing on his sword arm. After a few seconds of force healing he was able to heal his sword arm but his sword arm was sore and tender. As for Jedi Padawan Meln he was unable to withstand the Dark side users force push and was killed from impact on the library wall from his force shields being too weak to withstand dark side users force push attack.

Darth Vaxro looked straight into both Jedi knights' eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're both still live." she then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of her force power and unleashed powerful force lightning from her fingertips at the Jedi Knight. A few seconds before her attack the Jedi Knights felt in the force that she was gathering all her power and knew as she was rising her hands at them was going to do strengthening their force shields around him as fast as they could to try to withstand her attack and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and blocked her force lightning attack with their lightsabers. For 5 minutes Darth Kas used force lightning against the Jedi Knights to see if they could withstand her power. One of the Jedi Knights was able to withstand most of her force lightning attack until toward the end of the her attack his strength failed him.

Both Darth Vaxro and the Jedi Knight left standing that was able to withstand her lightning force attack were both breathing heavily. After a minute they caught their breath and look straight into each other's eyes with Darth Vaxro saying "I am most impressed you were able to withstand that attack of mine." the Jedi Knight to able to catch her breath and say to the Dark side user "I had a very good teacher and I practice." Darth Vaxro "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." They both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 20 minutes and with the Jedi Knight dead. During the Duel Darth Vaxro saw that both of them were expert lightsaber duelist. She found the the Jedi Knight was master in Form V and Form IV of lightsaber combat and that her ability in force speed was elevated to the same level as hers: master level.

The Jedi Knight was using Form V's powerful blows and the fast moves of Form IV. _(she used Form IV make up Form V's lack of movement due to Form V's focus on strength style which made a duelist of Form V focus put all their strength into and making them move slower due to their focus on strength instead of focus on speed.)_ to try to bypass her Form III defenses but were able to making their a stalemate throughout most of the duel do to the Jedi Knight's being a master in defense form part of Form V being able to block her Form II elegance and subtle moves and Form V counter attacks and her being able to deflect all of her own Form V power blows with her own mastery of Form III. The stalemate was broken by Darth Vaxro using psychological(Mind) warfare against the Jedi master which made her angry and sloppy in her lightsaber combat for her to slip past her guard and cut off her sword arm and them slicing her head cleaning off. After the long battle with the 2 Jedi Knights and Padawan, Darth Vaxro took a moment to relish in her victory over them.

The 5th wave

With the 4th wave of the assault successful General Herson continue his assault into the furthest distance strategic locations. Before he ordered the 5th wave and final wave of the assault General Herson ordered recon companies to go ahead of his 5th wave to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission General Lee ordered the 5th wave of his assault forces to begin their attack. The battle between the 5th and final imperial attack wave last for 1 ¾ months and ended with the Imperial forces capturing the Republic union forces furthest strategic locations,both the Jedi High generals and Jedi Masters killed personnel by Darth Sidious; with the sith empire capturing on the information of the order of the sith order and with the remaining Republic union forces forced into surrendering to imperial forces but not before causing massive casualties to imperial forces. the imperial forces nearly lost 85% of their forces in capturing the enemy forces furthest strategic locations by the Republic Union Colonel John Nelson that assumed command of all Republic union forces in the area using Guerilla tactics and warfare effectively against the imperial forces.

Towards the end of the battle between the 5th wave and the furthest Distance strategic Republic union forces the Imperial commander of the 5th wave was able to find and isolate the Jedi defenders with 2 companies of Republic Union troops inside their Command center. He contacted and told Darth Sidious where the Jedi were and Lord Sidious made his way to their location and killing anyone in her way. the Jedi Masters saw the Sith lord approaching them and they decided to take him together.

Darth Sidious removed his sith robe cloak and raised his head to the Jedi Masters giving an evil smile, he could feel both Jedi Master's connection to the force and could tell that one of them has a strong connection in the force but not as strong as his; the other Jedi having a Moderate Connection in the force and was not much of a threat to him along the one with a Strong connection to the force was a Credible threat to him. Both Jedi Masters could feel in the force that this Dark side user has an Extremely strong connection in the force compared to them. They both silently agreed to combine their force powers and gather up their force power, raised up their hands and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture him. Darth Sidious felt thought the force a few seconds before they were going to attack him that they were gathering his force power to attack, he began to strengthen his force shields around him and raised up his own hand to deflect some of their attack at him. Both Jedi Masters unleashed their powerful force push at the Dark side user and saw the Dark side User being threw against Command Center's wall.

Darth Sidious was surprised by the power of the Jedi Masters combine force push attack on him and how he was threw against the Command Center's wall. His force shields were strong to soft his impact into the command center's hall enough to went he hit the wall he Just had the wind knocked out of him. He recovered quickly and just smiled at them and said "Impressive for a Jedi masters, now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Darth Sidious began to gather his force power and raise both his hands and giving out an Extremely powerful force push at them to throw them against the conference wall to show them that he is more powerful than them. a few seconds before he attack the Jedi could feel in the force that he was going to attack them and began to strengthen their force shields around themselves to try to withstand his attack. When he unleashed her powerful force push he saw both Jedi masters being thrown against the command center's wall with such force that he expected that she might have died and won't give him a challenge as Jedi Masters. 1 Jedi Master was able to barely withstand his attack and that he survived the impact against the command center's wall and were able to land on the ground but revived a few crack ribs and broke his sword arm from the impact against the library walls. The Jedi Master felt intense pain from his broken sword arm and began to use force healing on his sword arm. After a few seconds of force healing he was able to heal his sword arm but his sword arm was sore and tender. As for the other Jedi Master she was unable to withstand the Dark side users force push and was killed from impact on the library wall from his force shields being too weak to withstand dark side users force push attack.

Darth Sidious looked straight into the Jedi Master's eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're still live." he then stretch out both his hands and gathered most of his force power and unleashed extremely powerful force lightning from his fingertips at the Jedi Master. A few seconds before his attack Jedi Master felt in the force that he was gathering all his power and knew as he was rising his hands at him was going to do strengthening his force shields around him as fast as they could to try to withstand his attack and at the very last split second turned on his lightsaber and blocked his force lightning attack with his lightsabers. After and 4 ½ minutes the Jedi Master's strength failed him and was fried to death by the Dark side user. After the duel Lord Sidious took a moment to relish in his victory over the Jedi Master's he just killed.

The Battle for Rhen Van lasted over 10 months and ended with the Sith Empire capturing and destroying one the Jedi order's Temples', outpost and Jedi library's after they got the information about the order of the Sith lords. The Sith Empire lost over 615,000 clone troops, 6,150 tanks and 3,075 artillery turrets in the battle for the Rhen Van system. The Republic Union forces lost over 575,000 troops, 5,750 tanks, 2,775 artillery turrets went they were forced to surrender imperial forces with less than 125,000 troops, 1,250 tanks and 675 artillery turrets.


	9. The battle of the Kashyyyk system

The battle of the Kashyyyk system

With their full scale assault of the Republic Union outer star systems underway, Imperial Fleet admiral, Henry Johnson _(aka Darth Zhakus)_ ordered an imperial fleet under the command of Rear Admiral(upper Half), Admiral Elizabeth Jason with 2 massive star destroyers, 24 smaller star destroyers and 3,438 fighters and 1,146 bombers to attack one the Republic Union's Mid rim star systems:Kashyyyk to get a strategic foothold deeper into Republic Union Territory. Admiral Elizabeth Jason and her fleet set course for the Kamio system. _(They intel told on Kashyyyk told them that the Republic Union as a defend fleet under the command of Republic Union Captain Henry James with 12 smaller star destroyers, 24 battleship cruisers along with 2,500 fighters and 1,250 bombers to defend the Kashyyyk system. Their Intel told them that the Republic union has a defensive army under the command of Republic Union General and Jedi Master Senfide Nehjano with 212,500 troops, 2,125 tanks, 1,063 artillery turrets along with an unknown number of Wookie ground forces assisted the Republic Union forces in defending their star system from enemy attack.)_

As the sith Empire Imperial fleet approached the Kashyyyk system. Captain Aake Mutrag(the 2nd in command of the imperial fleet and of the command ship: Relentless under the command of Admiral Jason) aboard the Relentless to Admiral Jason "Admiral Jason, Ma'am we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Jason "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Kashyyyk to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Admiral Jason "Yes, Ma'am."

Commander Aaron Peterson (the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Challenger under the command of Captain Henry James.) to Captain Henry James "Captain James, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 143,000 meters off owner starboard side." Captain James "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Senfide Nehjano to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Kashyyyk." Commander Peterson "Yes, Ma'am."

the 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 28 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious but took heavy losses. The Imperial fleet lost 42 smaller star destroyers; with their remaining super star destroyers suffering lightly to heavily damage and smaller star destroyers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 90% of their forces to the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Kashyyyk between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet and to defend Kashyyyk. The Republic Union fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made up 4 smaller destroyers, 8 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide long ranged attacks of the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron group of warships was made up 4 smaller star destroyers and 8 battleship cruisers with fighters and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of the 1st group to destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Republic Union ships to engage the small squadrons of Imperial warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 1 super star destroyer and 8 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage the Republic Union 1st squadron and their escorts. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of their final super star destroyer and 8 smaller star destroyers with fighters and bomber support to engage the Republic Union Battleship cruisers and destroy them. The 3rd and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to engage the small squadrons of Republic union warships doing hit and run attacks on their forces.

* * *

With the space above Kashyyyk cleared, Admiral Elizabeth Jason called in the sith empire ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Invasion forces were under the command of Imperial's General Jonathan Murphy along with General and sith apprentice:Darth Iqunpa _(Alter Ego Aeneo Drestu)_ with 350,000 clone troops, 3,500 advance tanks and 1,750 artillery turrets. General Murphy planned to send recon companies ahead his main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for him to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission he planned a Major assault with ½ of his forces _(while holding ⅓ of his forces in reserve in case the Republic Union forces pull any tricks to outmaneuver or overwhelm some of his forces.)_ in 3 attack waves of 41,667 troops, 417 tanks and 208 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture a ⅓ of the enemy Strategic locations. He decided to have the remainder of his forces to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Imperial forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

 _Aeneo Drestu is Lady Yihea's recent sith apprentice. After years of intense brutal training under Lady Yihea became a very Moderate powerful sith lady and has the potential to become just as powerful as her master. Lady Yihea give her the sith lord name: Darth Iqunpa in her training. She learned from her master how to create force lightning from her fingertips; after years of practice and training learned how to create powerful lightning from her fingertips powerful enough to subdue someone or short circuit something. She learned from her master how to control and create powerful force pushes; after years practice and training learned how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves to sweep away battalions of troops with ease and even penetrate powerful force shield defenses of opposing force users._

 _She taught herself the lightsaber throw technique on how to the force to guide it to her target and return back to her hand without losing any fingers. she learned from her master how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around like ragdolls; As years of practice and training she was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and even grabbing small starships and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on her. Her defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand her master's powerful force pushes and to prevent her from using her powerful force grip from penetrating and ripping her lightsaber from she hands. her master taught her the sith concealment seal to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her._

 _Darth Iqunpa learned from her Lightsaber combat droid how to develop her own lightsaber techniques to use against the Jedi order. After years of practice and training with her Lightsaber combat droid she chose to specialize in Form II as her main lightsaber combat form to use in lightsaber duels. She decided to have Form III to defend herself from deflect blaster bolts and lightsabers and to set up a brick wall defense against other skilled lightsaber foes; along Form V to compensate Form II lack of Powerful offencive counters and to try to break another lightsaber foe's defenses._

Before the invasion of Kashyyyk Republic Union General and Jedi Master Senfide Nehjano of the planet saw the massive invasion forces of the Imperial over 250,000 troops, 2,500 tanks, 1,250 artillery turrets and more still landed. she has a Defensive army made up of 212,500 troops, 2,125 tanks, 1,063 artillery turrets along 106,250 Wookie warriors to assist them in defending their home from enemy attack. She ordered her forces to activate the planetary Shield generator and Communications field to Jam all Imperial Forces out going transmissions to prevent them from calling for help by calling their Naval fleet in orbit above the planet to bombardment the surface of the Planet to destroy Republic Union strategic ground targets.

She decided on a defensive plan to have her Republic Union ground forces under her command to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. she ordered her forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the Wookie forces under her command she decided to have them use their knowledge of their homeworld natural defenses and to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Imperial forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

the Battle of Kashyyyk lasted for 8 1/2 months and ended with the Republic Union forces victorious but suffering heavy losses from the Imperial forces doing an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken her forces by sowing chaos and disorder in the her forces along with the Sith apprentice: Darth Iqunpa being killed by Jedi Master Senfide Nehjano. Her forces lost over 159,000 troops, 1,590 tanks, 795 artillery turrets along with 63,750 wookie warriors from during an Asymmetric warfare campaign against imperial forces. The Sith empire forces were destroyed however before they were Imperial General Jonathan Murphy was able to break though the Republic Union planetary communication Jam field that tried to prevent them from calling for help and told the Admiral Elizabeth Jones to request more ground reinforcements to take Kashyyyk.

Towards the end of the battle between the Republic union forces and Sith imperial forces a Republic Union commander was able to find and isolate the Sith Lord along with a company of Imperial troops just inside a Wookiee Hut. she contacted and told Master Senfide Nehjano where the sith apprentice were and master Nehjano made her way to their location. Darth Iqunpa saw the Jedi Master approaching her and removed her sith robe cloak, raised her head to the Jedi Master giving an evil smile.

she could feel the Jedi Master's connection to the force and could tell that the Jedi Master is just as very strong and powerful connection compared to her Moderate connection to the force and were a threat and challenge to her. The Jedi Master could feel in the force that this Dark side user has a moderate strong connection to the force but as strong compared to her's. The Sith Lady gathered up her force power together and raised up her hand and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable or Kill the Jedi. Master Nehjano felt thought the force a few seconds before she were going to attack her that she was gathering her force power to attack, she began to strengthen her force shields around her and raised up her own hand to deflect some of her attack at her. When Sith Lady unleashed her powerful force push at the Jedi Master she was surprised to find that her attack have been deflected mostly Jedi's force shields and that she was pushed back by her powerful force pushes 3 ft. back.

Jedi Master Nehjano just smiled at the young Sith Lady and said "Impressive for A Sith Apprentice but you still have much to learn, now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Master Nehjano began to gather her force power and raise her left hand giving out a very powerful force push at them to throw them against the Hut wall to show them that she is more powerful than she. a few seconds before her attack the sith Lady could feel in the force that she was going to attack her and began to strengthen she force shields around themselves to try to withstand his attack. When she unleashed her powerful force push she saw the Sith Lady being thrown against the hut's wall with such force that she expected that she might have died. The Sith lady was able to withstand barely her attack and that they survived the impact against the hut wall and were able to land on the ground but have revived a few crack ribs and broke her sword arm from the impact against the hut's wall. when she revived injuries felt intense pain from her broken sword arm and began to use force healing on her sword arm. After a few seconds of force healing she was able to heal her sword arm but her sword arm was sore and tender.

Darth Iqunpa looked straight into both Jedi Masters' eyes and Said "I'm impressed but can you handle this." she then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of her force power and unleashed powerful force lightning from her fingertips at the Jedi master. A few seconds before her attack the Jedi Master felt in the force that she was gathering all her power and knew as she was rising her hands at them was going to do strengthening their force shields around her as fast as they could to try to withstand her attack and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and blocked her force lightning attack with their lightsabers. For 5 minutes the sith Lady used force lightning against the Jedi Master to see if she could withstand her power. During her attack she saw that the Jedi Master drop her Lightsaber and used her hands to catch and reflect her Force lightning at her.

Both Darth Iqunpa and Master Nehjano were both standing and breathing heavily. After a minute they caught their breath and look straight into each other's eyes with Darth Iqunpa saying "I am most impressed you were able to withstand that attack of mine." the Jedi Master to able to catch her breath and say to the Dark side user "Much to learn you have young one, I had a very good teacher and I Practice." Darth Iqunqa "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." They both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 15 minutes and with the Darth Iqunpa dead. During the Duel Master Nehjano saw that both of them were expert lightsaber duelist. She found the the Sith apprentice was master in Form II and Form III of lightsaber combat and that her ability in force speed was elevated to the same level as hers: master level.

She found learned from her duel with the Sith Apprentice that she was using Form II's and Form V(she used Form V make up Form II's lack of powerful offensive counters) to try to bypass her Form III defenses. When she which to the Offense with Form V and Form IV to try to overwhelm her foe's defenses. Quickly the lightsaber duel became a stalemate throughout most of the duel do to the Sith lady's being a master in Form III being able to block her Form V and Form IV moves and able to deflect all of her own Form II subtle moves and Form V power blows with her own mastery of Form III. The stalemate was broken by Darth Iqunpa growing impatient and becoming sloppy in her lightsaber combat for her to slip past her guard and cut off her sword arm and them slicing her head cleaning off. After the long battle with the sith Apprentice she feel sorry that the Sith apprentice because she could feel through the force that the sith apprentice had a suffered a massively from her master and her Brutal training. She thought that killed her might bring the sith Apprentice peace.

* * *

Admiral Elizabeth Jones was surprised by how the Republic Union forces were able to survive and destroy the Imperial ground force under General Jonathan Murphy. She follow General Murphy's request and send a message to the Sith empire Military high command to send ground reinforcements and request a Sith to came to kashyyyk and deal with the Jedi Master. The Sith empire Military high Command responded and would send Imperial General Hedraa Torun, dark council member and Sith Master: Darth _Yihea's(aka Miraaime Daibev)_ along with 216,000 troops, 2,160 advance tanks and 1,080 heavy turrets to invaded Kashyyyk and would arrive in 3 weeks.

 _Miraaime Daibev was the apprentice to Sith Lord Qasin before she was able to assassinate her master from programming a servant droid to slip a sleeper drug and and killing him in his sleep and made it look like an accident. after years of intense brutal training under Lord Qasin became very powerful sith lady. Lord Qasin give her the sith lord name: Darth Yihea's in her training. She learned from her master how to create force lightning from her fingertips; after years of practice and training learned how to create extreme powerful lightning from her fingertips powerful enough to subdue someone or short circuit something. She learned from her master how to control and create powerful force pushes; after years practice and training learned how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves to sweep away battalions of troops with ease and even penetrate powerful force shield defenses of opposing force users._

 _She taught herself the lightsaber throw technique on how to the force to guide it to her target and return back to her hand without losing any fingers. she learned from her master how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around like ragdolls; As years of practice and training she was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and even grabbing small starships and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on her. Her defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand his master's extremely powerful force pushes and to prevent him from using his extremely powerful force grip from penetrating and ripping her lightsaber from she hands. her master taught her the sith concealment seal to bury her Dark force energy signature deep within her to where she should stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming her._

 _Darth Yihea learned from her Lightsaber combat droid how to develop her own lightsaber techniques to use against the Jedi order. After years of practice and training with her Lightsaber combat droid she chose to specialize in Form V as her main lightsaber combat form to use in lightsaber duels. She decided to have Form III to defend herself from deflect blaster bolts and lightsabers and to set up a brick wall defense against other skilled lightsaber foes; along Form II subtle moves to slip into her enemy's defensive guard._

the invasion forces can out of hyperspace above Kashyyyk and began their invasion of Kashyyyk. General Hedraa Torun planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for him to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While his recon companies were on their mission she planned to have ½ her forces to do set a defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces. She planned to have ¼ of her forces to due a Major assault with in 3 attack waves of 36,000 troops, 360 tanks and 180 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture a ⅓ of the enemy Strategic locations. She planned to have the reminder of her forces to an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken, sew chaos, Disorder in the wookie ground defense forces and destroy them.

the 2nd Battle of Kashyyyk lasted for 2 ¼ months and ended with the Sith Empire Imperial forces victorious but suffering heavy losses from the Republic Union forces doing an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the her forces along with the Jedi master being killed by Sith Lady Yihea. Her forces lost over 175,500 troops, 1,755 tanks, 878 artillery turrets from during an Asymmetric warfare campaign against imperial forces. The Republic Union forces lost over 53,000 troops, 530 tanks, 265 artillery turrets went they were forced to surrender imperial forces with less than 15,000 troops, 150 tanks and 75 artillery turrets.

Towards the end of the battle between the Republic union forces and the Imperial commander was able to find and isolate the Jedi defenders with a battalion of Republic Union troops in the Republic Union command center. He contacted and told Darth Yihea where the Jedi were and Lord Yihea made her way to her location and killing anyone in her way. Master Nehjano saw the Sith lady approaching the her in the command Center hall. Darth Yihea removed her sith robe cloak and raised her head to the Jedi Master giving an evil smile. she could feel the Jedi Master's connections to the force and could tell that each of she was just as powerful to her very powerful connection to the force and were a threat to her.

The Jedi master could feel in the force that this dark side user was just as strong in the force as she was. The Jedi master gathered up her force power together, raised up her hands and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture her. Darth Yihea felt thought the force a few seconds before she were going to attack her that they were gathering her force power to attack, she began to strengthen her force shields around her and raised up her own hand to deflect some of his attack at her. When Jedi unleashed their powerful force push at the Dark side user she was surprised to find that her attack have been deflected mostly by the Dark side users force shields and that she was pushed back by her powerful force pushes 7 ft. back.

Darth Yihea just smiled at her and said "Impressive for a Jedi Master 2, now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Darth Yihea began to gather her force power and raise her right hand giving out a very powerful force push at her to throw her against the conference wall to show her that she is more powerful than her. a few seconds before her attack the Jedi could feel in the force that she was going to attack them and began to strengthen their force shields around themselves to try to withstand her attack. When she unleashed her powerful force push she saw the Jedi master deflected most of the her force push and was pushed roughly 8 ft. back.

Darth Yihea looked straight into Jedi masters' eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're still live." she then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of her force power and unleashed powerful force lightning from her fingertips at the Jedi master. A few seconds before her attack the Jedi master felt in the force that she was gathering all her power and knew as she was rising her hands at them was going to do strengthening her force shields around her as fast as they could to try to withstand her attack and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and blocked her force lightning attack with their lightsabers. For 5 minutes Darth Kas used force lightning against the Jedi Knights to see if they could withstand her power. While she was unleashed her force lightning attack she saw that the Jedi Master drop her Lightsaber and used her hands to catch and reflect her Force lightning at her.

Both Darth Yihea and the Jedi master were standing both breathing heavily that was able to withstand her lightning force attack.. After a minute they caught their breath and look straight into each other's eyes with Darth Yihea saying "I am most impressed you were able to withstand that attack of mine." the Jedi Master to able to catch her breath and say to the Dark side user "we both have been well trained by very good teachers." Darth Yihea "It appears that this contest can't be decided by owner knowledge of the force but with owner skills with a lightsaber." They both turned that lightsabers and had a lightsaber duel that lasted for 25 minutes and with the Jedi Knight dead. During the Duel Darth Yihea saw that both of them were expert lightsaber duelist. She found the the Jedi master was master in Form V, Form IV and Form III of lightsaber combat and that her ability in force speed was elevated to the same level as hers: master level.

The Jedi master was using Form V's powerful blows and the fast moves of Form IV. _(she used Form IV make up Form V's lack of movement due to Form V's focus on strength style which made a duelist of Form V focus put all their strength into and making them move slower due to their focus on strength instead of focus on speed.)_ to try to bypass her Form III defenses but were able to making their a stalemate throughout most of the duel do to the Jedi Master's being a master in defense form part of Form V being able to block her Form II elegance and subtle moves and Form V counter attacks and her being able to deflect all of her own Form V power blows with her own mastery of Form III. The stalemate was broken by Darth Yihea using psychological(Mind) warfare against the Jedi master which made her angry and sloppy in her lightsaber combat for her to slip past her guard and cut off her sword arm and them slicing her head cleaning off. After the long battle with the Jedi Master, Darth Yihea took a moment to relish in her victory over Jedi Master.

The Battle for Kashyyyk lasted over 11 months and ended with the Sith Empire capturing one of the Republic Union mid Rim planets and know has a foothold deep into Republic Union Territory. The Sith Empire lost over 525,500 clone troops, 5,255 tanks and 2,627 artillery turrets in the battle for the Kashyyyk system. The Republic Union forces lost over 198,750 troops, 1,988 tanks, 994 artillery turrets went they were forced to surrender imperial forces with less than 13,250 troops, 172 tanks and 87 artillery turrets.

* * *

The Remain attacks of the Main assault on all the Remain Republic Union outer Rim star systems and some of the Mid Rim star systems to get footholds deep in Republic Union Territory their forces mostly successful in their attacks. The sith Empire lost over 25 super star destroyers, 200 smaller star destroyers along with over 35,250 fighters and 10,083 bombers. Their ground forces lost a single sith apprentice, over 5.25 million clone troops, 52,500 tanks and 26,250 artillery turrets. Along 5 super star destroyers, 40 smaller star destroyers with 6,525 fighters and 2,175 bombers were damaged in the main assault on all the Remain Republic Union outer Rim star systems and some of the Mid Rim star systems.

The Republic Union fleet lost over 13 super spacecraft carriers, 17 super star defenders, 204 smaller star destroyers, 408 battleship cruisers with over 65,000 fighters and 32,500 bombers. Their ground forces lost over 5 Jedi Masters, 10 Jedi Knights, 15 Jedi Padawan, 5.5 million troops, 55,000 tanks and 27,500 artillery turrets in the sith empire's massive assault. When the Republic Union government and military heard and saw that the Sith empire capture one of their cloning Planets: Kamio that saw this was major blow to their supply of troops.


	10. Grand Defense

Grand Defense

As the Sith Empire continues to assault and capture Republic Union all their outermost, outer and some mid rim system territories to have footholds deep in Republic Union territories. the Republic Union nearly all of their outermost-rim star system territories to the invading sith empire imperial forces and 1/6 of their outer-rim star system territories along with another 1/5 seceding from the Republic Union senate and joining the sith empire in fear of being captured by the sith imperial forces. Some of the Outer rim star systems have entered into civil wars due to news across the Republic Union not being able to repel the enemy forces from Republic Union Territory forcing Republic Union Military to use some of their thinning spread military resources to deal with the Civil wars forced the Republic Union Military to withdraw from some key star systems that could have been defend other star systems from sith imperial fleets and armies with just a few more reinforcement warships, troops and military equipment to repel them from the star systems.

The Republic Union Galactic government, Military high command and Jedi order are having a crisis in the defense of the Republic Union and the Galaxy from the Sith Empire. The Republic Union Galactic government was debating on how to defend their outermost star system territories without risking their outer rim and mid rim star system territories defenses. 1/3 of the Republic Union Galactic Senate wanted to have nearly all their outer rim, Mid rim, and a moderate chunk of the Inner Rim Republic Union military forces to focus on their outermost rim, outer rim and mid rim systems to defend them and to push the Sith empire out Republic Union systems and to go on the offense to being the fight to the sith empire. ¼ of the Republic Union senate wanted to have their outer rim and mid rim systems be heavily defended by having nearly all of the Republic Union inner rim military forces taking to defend the outer rim and mid rim systems and let the sith imperial forces to come into Republic Union territory and make them exhaust their Military resources in attacking them. After sometime of having the sith imperial force exhaust their military resources in attacking them they would go on the offensive and take the war to the sith empire. However by taking nearly all the Republic Union inner rim military forces to the outer and mid rim systems let would leave the inner rim open for sith imperial fleets and armies to sneak in and attack the inner rim systems with few military forces to respond and repel the sith imperial fleets and armies before it was to late.

The rest of the Republic Union Senate wanted to have their outer rim and mid rim system by moderate defended by have the having what was left of Republic Union military forces in the outermost systems trying to defend them from the sith empire and having the Republic Union military forces in the inner rim send a moderate amount of their military forces to reinforcement their outer and mid-rim systems from the sith empire. The crisis in the Republic Union Galactic Senate lasted for over 1 ½ years and ended with the Galactic Senate deciding on the plan to have what was left of Republic Union military forces in the outermost systems and a moderate amount of their military forces in the inner to be send to their outer-rim and mid-rim systems to defend them from the sith empire.

As for the Republic Union military high command during the Republic Union Galactic senate was working to try to solve the crisis. As they were waiting for the Galactic senates orders; they were debating among themselves on how to set up an effective defense on hauling the Sith imperial forces from advancing any further into Republic Union territory and waiting for the Galactic Senate orders. ½ Republic Union high Generals, High admirals and the Jedi Masters that served along side the Republic Union High Generals as High generals and High Admirals were arguing among themselves on how to defend the Republic Union from the Sith Empire advancing forces.

One side of the ½ of the High Generals and Admirals lead by one of the Republic Union's Chief of Space naval operations Admiral's, Admiral Roso Hiseel _(a Military Veteran who served during the Hydian way supply crisis before the 2nd Great Galactic war and become one of the Republic Union's best and highly skilled Captain's(Later Admiral's) in large scale offensive strategies against opponents.)_ wanted to take most of the inner rim military forces to due a defense in depth strategy to heavily defend all strategic systems located in the mid-rim and outer-rim systems. She then would have a massive strike force fleets send into Republic Union outermost-rim systems to assault key strategic systems to cut sith imperial supply lines and possible liberate some strategic systems and other systems from sith empire grip. Her plan however would have a high risk of the inner-rim becoming easily penetrated by sith imperial fleets and armies sneaking in and attacking strategic systems leave only a few Military forces to respond and repel the sith imperial fleets and armies.

On the other ½ side of the High Generals and Admirals lead by Republic Union High General and Jedi Master, General Zagch Jopz _(Jedi Master Zagch Jopz has little to no experience in the Military combat and was not a very skilled or good combat action strategist. he was although very experienced in logistics and become one of the Republic Union's most skilled in supplying the Republic Union military very thinning spread military resources were their needed most.)_ wanted to take moderate amounts of military resources from the inner-rim and minimal amounts of military resources from the mid-rim _(Without risking the inner-rim and mid-rim Republic union military forces being low supplied in military resources if the sith imperial fleets and armies were able to penetrate into the inner-rim defenses and repel them.)_ into the outer-rim military forces to heavily defend the outer-rim systems and to supply moderates amounts of military resources into what remained of Republic Union military forces in the outermost-rim systems to combat the sith imperial advancing forces. He hoped that with enough supplied military resources to the outermost-rim military forces that they could possibly to go on the offensive and assault key strategic systems to cut sith imperial supply lines.

As for the remaining Republic Union military high command leaders they were busy fighting of the front-lines directing the fleets and armies. They were struggling in defending strategic systems in the outer-rim systems from low supply of military resources. In the outer-rim star system Ryloth, Republic Union General, Gatek Chakau's forces _(Republic Union General Gatek Chakau's has 137,500 troops, 1,375 tanks and 688 artillery turrets to defend Ryloth.)_ was in a furious battle on Ryloth with invading sith imperial ground forces that landed after the sith imperial fleet _(The Sith imperial fleet had 24 smaller star destroyers with 1,728 fighters and 576 bombers under the command of Rear Admiral(lower half), Admiral Smi Hsegse)_ destroyed the Republic Union Defense fleet. _(the Republic Union had a defense fleet of 8 smaller star destroyers, 16 battle ship cruisers with 1,500 fighters and 750 bombers under the command of Republic Union Captain Arachra Pardhai to defend Ryloth before it was destoryed by the sith imperial fleet. The Sith imperial fleet lost 20 smaller star destroyers nearly all their fighter and bombers went they were able to destroy the Republic Union defense fleet. Republic Union General Gatek Chakau is a seasoned Republic Union General that managed to defeat sith imperial forces in the star systems: Yavin, Hoth, and Endor even in some case against the odds. He is a genius in using conventional and Asymmetric warfare against his opponents, he is moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces.)_

after a few hours while the Sith empire was nearly finished in landing their ground forces _(sith imperial ground forces had 183,500 clone troops, 1,835 tanks and 917 artillery turrets under the Command of Imperial General Ophia Trossi)_ a Republic Union reinforcement fleet _(The fleet was made up of a super star defender, a super spacecraft carrier, 11 smaller star destroyers, 22 battleship cruisers with 5,000 fighters and 2,500 bombers under the command of Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Matonderx Houc.)_ arrived and attacked and destroyed the sith imperial fleet guarding their ground forces. The reinforce fleet lost 4 battleship cruisers with 2 others suffering between light to heavy damage with 120 fighters and 60 bombers. As the climax of the ground battle of Ryloth General Gatek Chakau forces were running low on military resources to supply his forces he decided to change from conventional warfare to an Asymmetric warfare to conserve his limited supplied forces and was able to turn the tide of the battle in his favor and won the battle with the Imperial General being forced into an unconditional surrender to him.

When he returned to Republic Union Outer-rim systems command center he contacted one of the Republic Union best admirals and Generals, both Chief of naval operations Admiral, Admiral Roso Hiseel and Republic Union High General Zagch Jopz for Republic Union support fleet and a large amount of Military resources for his forces in his next planetary campaign. He was no the only one requested Republic Union Fleets and massive amount of military resources for his forces in his planetary campaigns. They found that it was extremely difficult to get a Republic Union Fleet and massive amounts Military resources for they forces in their planetary campaigns due to the heated revival between their Navy fleet admiral in charge of the fleets they requested: Admiral Roso Hiseel and their military resource supply High general in charge of military resource supply: General Zagch Jopz. He and other put huge amount of pressure on both Admiral Roso Hiseel and High General Zagch Jopz to push a side their Revival to work together to help them.

Both Admiral Roso Hiseel and High General Zagch Jopz were forced to by the other Captain's, admirals and Generals etc.. that depend on them to reluctantly agreed to work together. The rest of the military High command decided to due a comprise secure defense plan by using parts of both admiral Roso Hiseel and high general Zagch Jopz plans. The Defensive plan that the High command decided was to take moderate military forces and amounts of military resources from the inner-rim and minimal amounts of military resources from the mid-rim and due a defense in depth strategy to moderate defend all strategic systems located in the mid-rim and outer-rim systems. They use what remaining military resources into what remained of Republic Union military forces in the outermost-rim systems to combat the sith imperial advancing forces and hoped that with enough supplied military resources to the outermost-rim military forces that they could possibly to go on the offensive and assault key strategic systems to cut sith imperial supply lines. The took their plan to the Galactic Senate after hearing the senate crisis has pasted and was passed Immediately giving the Republic Union Military High command fleet and Army a much needed Grand Defense Plan to execute to defend the Republic Union and the Galaxy from the Sith Imperial forces.


	11. Galactic Stalemate I

Galactic Stalemate I

It has been 7 ½ years sense the 2nd Galactic war began and the Republic Union and Sith Empire is in a Galactic war stalemate. The stalemate began went the Republic Union began to put into place their Grand Defense plan to heavily defend their strategic outer-rim systems, Mid-rim systems and send moderate amounts of military resources to try to defend some of their outermost-rim systems. A moderate amount of Republic Union Military high command leaders that have gained experience from fighting the sith imperial forces, learning from their strategies and tactics they used against them and counter with their own strategies and tactics. The Republic Union military forces in the Outer-rim and outermost-rim were able to haul most of the Advancing Sith Imperial forces and even liberate some of their strategic information systems.

As for the sith empire imperial military high command leaders, ever scene the begin of the 2nd galactic war and their Early Victories they began to become to begun to become overconfidence and sloppy in their Military decisions. Moderate amounts of their Imperial Generals were becoming overconfidence and sloppy decisions in some proving successful and victorious in their highly risky gabbles but mostly it has cost them to take moderate amounts of defeats and stalemates on key strategic systems that forced them to continuously fighting and waste valuable military resources and making them abandon their planetary campaigns. Moderate amounts of their Galactic imperial Navy Admiral's and captain's were as well becoming overconfidence and sloppy in military decisions some proving successful and victorious in their highly risky sloppy gabbles but mostly it has cost them in their fleet's being mostly destroyed and forcing them into retreating underestimating the Republic Union defensive fleets.

The Following is a list of a few systems: Raxus Prime, Kamino, Kashyyyk, Tatooine, Sullust and Hypori that the Republic Union Military forces were able to defend from sith Imperial fleets or have been able to liberate from the sith imperial forces. When the Republic Union military forces in the outer-rim able to gather enough military resources they decided to liberate both the Raxus Prime and Kamio from the sith empire. The Republic Union military high command decided to have Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Matonderx Houc with 11 super star defenders, 4 spacecraft carriers, 110 smaller star destroyers, 220 battleship cruisers with 20,000 fighters and 10,000 bombers to head to Raxus Prime and Liberate them from the sith empire. _(They received Intel that told them that the Sith empire as a defensive fleet under the command of Imperial Admiral Matthew Jacobs with 8 super star destroyers and_ _40 smaller star destroyers with 9,720 fighters and 3,240 bombers to defend_ _the Raxus Prime system. Their Intel told that the sith Empire has a defensive army under the command of Imperial General Daniel Murphy with 800,000 clone troops, 8,000 tanks, 4,000 artillery turrets in defending the star system from enemy attack.)_

As the Republic Union fleet approached the Raxus Prime system. Captain Anna Haze(the 2nd in command of the Republic Union fleet and of the command ship: Liberation under the command of Admiral Houc) aboard the Liberation to Admiral Houc "Admiral Houc, Ma'am we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Houc "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Raxus Prime to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Haze "Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Nathan Philips(the 2nd in command of all the Imperial defense fleet and of the command ship: Revenge under the command of Admiral Jacobs.) to Admiral Jacobs "Admiral Jacobs, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 85,700 meters off owner starboard side." Admiral Jacobs "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Daniel Murphy to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Raxus Prime." Captain Phillips "Yes, Sir."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 15 hours and ended with Imperial defense fleet destroyed and with the Republic Union Fleet victorious but took heavy losses. The Republic Union fleet lost 6 super star defenders, 25 smaller star destroyers and 45 battleship cruisers. Their remaining super star destroyers suffered lightly to Moderately damaged, 2 spacecraft carriers suffered Moderate to heavy damage, smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 40% of their forces to the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Raxus Prime between them and the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet defending Raxus Prime. The Republic Union fleet split their forces into 4 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron of Republic union ships was made up 4 Super star defenders, 40 smaller destroyers, 80 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet and destroy the enemy orbital shipyards. The 2nd squadron was made up 2 super star defenders, 22 smaller star destroyers and 44 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd squadron of warships was made up of 4 super star defenders, 30 smaller star destroyers, 60 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet. The 4th squadron and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Republic Union ships both protect the Republic Union spacecraft carriers, super star defenders and to due covering fire of the Spacecraft carriers.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 2 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 2 super star destroyers and 16 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage, due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Republic Union forces for their 2nd squadron's maximum effect firing range. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of their remaining ships to defend Razus Prime from enemy attack.

* * *

With the space above Raxus Prime cleared, Admiral Matonderx Houc called in the Republic Union ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Republic Union Invasion forces were under the command of Republic Union Jedi Knight High General Ozaaro Dyshaa _(Jedi Knight Ozaaro Dyshaa is a seasoned Jedi Knight that took part in some of the Republic Union system_ _battles with her Master: Jedi Master and Republic Union High General Henry Kevin. She was a skilled academic Military strategist and tactician and applied what she learned from Military strategy and tactical documents skillfully on both Small and Large scale Battlefields with her Master's Guide._ _When she became a Jedi Knight and Promoted to High General and send to the Sluis system_ _one of the Republic Union's systems and defend the system along one of Republic Union major Trade routes: Rimma trade route. When the sith Imperial forces attacked she managed to defeat sith imperial forces_ _even fighting outnumbered 2:1. she is a genius in using conventional, Asymmetric warfare against her opponents and is_ _she is high skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to her forces.)_ with 1.375 million troops, 13,750 advance tanks and 6,875 artillery turrets.

General Dyshaa planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While her recon companies were on their mission she planned to have nearly 40% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in her forces. She planned to have ½ of her forces to due a Major assault with in 3 attack waves of 229,166 troops, 2,292 tanks and 1,146 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations. She planned to have the reminder of her forces to an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken, sow chaos, Disorder in the Imperial defense forces and destroy them.

Before the invasion of Raxus Prime Imperial General Daniel Murphy on the planet saw the massive invasion of the Republic Union forces over 1 million troops, 10,000 tanks, 5,000 artillery turrets and more still landed. he has a Defensive army made up of 800,000 troops, 8,000 tanks, and 4,000 artillery turrets to defending Raxus Prime from enemy planetary invasion. he decided on a defensive plan to have ¾ of his Imperial ground forces(along with 1/8 in reserve in case the Republic Union pull tricks or outmaneuver his forces.) to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. he ordered her forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the remainder of his forces he ordered them to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Republic Union forces and sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

The Battle of Raxus Prime lasted over 1 ½ years and ended with the Republic Union victorious and have liberated one their Galactic Warship Production systems. The Republic Union lost over a million troops, 10,000 tanks and 5,000 artillery turrets in the battle for the Raxus Prime system. The Imperial forces lost over 725,000 clone troops, 7,250 tanks, 3,625 artillery turrets went they were forced to surrender to Republic Union forces with less than 75,000 troops, 750 tanks and 325 artillery turrets. At the climax of the ground battle of Raxus Prime General Ozaaro Dyshaa decided to change from conventional warfare assault to an Asymmetric warfare Campaign to weaken, sew choas and Disorder in the imperial forces fast rate of organization after her 3 massive assault waves and was able to turn the tide of the battle in her favor and won the battle with Imperial General Daniel Murphy's being forced into an unconditional surrender to her.


	12. Galactic Stalemate II

Galactic Stalemate II

The Liberation of The Kamino and Kashyyyk systems

The Republic Union military forces in the outer-rim systems under the command of Republic Union Fleet Admiral, Admiral Ridyn Tolus were able to gather enough military resources to liberate the Kamino system from the sith empire. He decided to send Republic Union Captain Nemo Ri with 2 super star defenders, 20 smaller star destroyers, 40 battleship cruisers with 1,750 fighters and 875 bombers to head to Kamino and Liberate them from the sith empire. _(They received Intel that told them that the Sith empire_ _as a defensive_ _fleet under the command of Imperial Captain_ _Oeqo Harui_ _with 15_ _smaller_ _star destroyers with 1,080_ _fighters and 360_ _bombers to defend_ _the Kamino_ _system. Their Intel told that the sith Empire_ _has a defensive army under the command of Famous Imperial_ _General_ _Hillary Scott_ _with 175,750 clone_ _troops, 1,751_ _tanks, 875_ _artillery turrets in defending the star system from enemy attack.)_

As the Republic Union fleet approached the Kamino system. Commander Haze Alexander(the 2nd in command of the Republic Union fleet and of the command ship: Harmony under the command of Captain Ri) aboard the Harmony to Captain "Captain Ri, Ma'am we're coming out of Hyperspace." Captain Ri "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Kamino to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Commander Alexander "Yes, Ma'am."

Commander Alaarma Marwhor(the 2nd in command of all the Imperial defense fleet and of the command ship: Tyannt under the command of Captain Harui.) to Captain Harui " Captain Harui, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 212,000 meters off owner port side." Captain Harui "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Hillary Scott to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Kamino." Commander Marwhor "Yes, Ma'am."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 9 ½ hours and ended with Imperial defense fleet destroyed and with the Republic Union Fleet victorious taking minimal losses. The Republic Union fleet lost 10 smaller star destroyers and 12 battleship cruisers. Their super star destroyers suffered lightly to Moderately damage, smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 75% of their forces to the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Kamino between them and the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet defending Kamino. The Republic Union fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Imperial forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron of Republic union ships was made up 4 smaller destroyers, 8 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron was made up 4 smaller star destroyers and 10 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd squadron and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Republic Union ships to due long range attacks on the Imperial fleet.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 2 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 7 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage, due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Republic Union forces for their 2nd squadron's maximum effect firing range. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of their remaining ships to defend Kamino from enemy attack.

* * *

With the space above Kamino cleared, Captain Nemo Ri called in the Republic Union ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Republic Union Invasion forces were under the command of Republic Union High General Elizabeth Smith _(Elizabeth Smith_ _is a_ _seasoned Republic Union General that managed to defeat sith imperial forces in the star systems: Abrion Major system along one of the Republic Union trade routes: the Rimma Trade route and defend the Jabim system from attacking sith imperial forces. she is a genius in using conventional warfare against her_ _opponents and is_ _she is high_ _skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to her_ _forces.)_ with 300,000 troops, 3,000 advance tanks and 1,500 artillery turrets.

General Elizabeth Smith planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While her recon companies were on their mission she planned to have nearly 25% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces. She planned to have all of her forces to due a Major assault with in 3 attack waves of 75,000 troops, 750 tanks and 375 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations.

Before the invasion of Kamino Imperial General Hillary Scott on the planet saw the Republic Union forces force of over 250,000 troops, 2,500 tanks, 1,250 artillery turrets and more still landed. she has a Defensive army made up of 175,750 clone troops, 1,751 tanks, 875 artillery turrets to defending Kamino from enemy planetary invasion. he decided on a defensive plan to have ½ of her Imperial ground forces to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. she ordered her forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the remainder of her forces she ordered them to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Republic Union forces and sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

The Battle of Kamino lasted over 3 years and ended in a Stalemate with both the Republic Union forces and imperial forces to weak to fight each other and with both calling a truce between each other and allowing the Sith Imperial forces withdraw from Kamino. The Republic Union forces tried to find any Kamino Cloning facilities that the Sith imperial forces have not fully dismantle or destroyed for them to repair and begin producing new troops for the Republic Union Military to fight the Sith Empire. The Republic Union was able to find 1/6 of the Kaminoan cloning facilities that were able to repair and began production of troops for them to use to fight the Sith empire. The Republic Union lost over 288,000 troops, 2,880 tanks and 1,440 artillery turrets in the battle for the Kamino system due to the Imperial force being able to sew moderate amounts of chaos and disorder in General Elizabeth Smith's forces. The Imperial forces lost over 167,250 clone troops, 1,673 tanks, 837 artillery turrets went they agreed to a truce with the Republic Union forces that allowed them to withdraw from the Kamino system with less than 8,500 troops, 85 tanks and 42 artillery turrets.

* * *

In recent years the Wookies of the Kashyyyk system has being secretly resisting the Sith Empire Occupation forces of their system. The Republic Union has secretly been in recent years have send military resources to help the Wookie resist stay live long enough until they were able to gather enough military forces to liberate them from sith Imperial occupation. Finally Republic Union military forces in the mid-rim systems under the command of Republic Union chief of Naval operations Admiral, Admiral Roso Hiseel were able to gather some military resources to liberate the Kashyyyk system from the sith empire. she decided to personally lead the liberate of the Kashyyyk system with 15 super star defenders, 4 super spacecraft carriers, 165 smaller star destroyers, 330 battleship cruisers with 20,000 fighters and 10,000 bombers to head to Kashyyyk and Liberate them from the sith empire.

 _they received Intel that told them that the_ _Sith empire_ _as a_ _defensive_ _fleet under the command of_ _Imperial_ _Rear Admiral(upper half), Admiral Elizabeth Jason_ _with_ _12 super star destroyers,_ _120_ _smaller_ _star destroyers with_ _18,900_ _fighters and_ _6,300_ _bombers to_ _defend_ _the_ _Kashyyyk_ _system. Their Intel told that the_ _sith Empire_ _has a defensive army under the command of_ _Imperial_ _General_ _Hedraa Torun_ _with_ _a million troops_ _clone_ _troops,_ _1_ _0,000_ _tanks,_ _5,000_ _artillery turrets in defending the_ _Kashyyyk_ _system from enemy attack._ _The Kashyyyk system is one of the sith empire's foothold/_ _strongholds in the mid-rim_ _and_ _is a_ _staging area to move Imperial forces into the mid-rim and Attack key Strategic_ _Republic Union_ _systems to break thought Republic Union military forces line and out flank them and try to cut off Republic Union supplies to their forces._

As the Republic Union fleet approached the Kashyyyk system. Captain Ronald Quincy (the 2nd in command of the Republic Union fleet and of the command ship: Compassion under the command of Admiral Hiseel) aboard the Compassion to Admiral Hiseel "Admiral Hiseel, Ma'am we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Hiseel "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Kashyyyk to not let the enemy forces request reinforcements." Captain Quincy "Yes, Ma'am."

Captain Aake Mutrag (the 2nd in command of all the Imperial defense fleet and of the command ship: Relentless under the command of Admiral Jason.) to Admiral Jason "Admiral Jason, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 10,000 meters off owner port side." Admirals Jason "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Hedraa Torun to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Kashyyyk." Captain Mutrag "Yes, Ma'am."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 1 ½ days and ended with Imperial defense fleet destroyed and with the Republic Union Fleet victorious taking heavy losses. The Republic Union fleet lost 13 super star defenders, 3 super spacecraft carriers, 60 smaller star destroyers and 120 battleship cruisers. Their remaining super star destroyers and super spacecraft carrier suffered moderately to heavily damaged, smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 85% of their forces to the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Kashyyyk between them and the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet defending Raxus Prime. The Republic Union fleet split their forces into 5 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Imperial forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron of Republic union ships was made up 2 Super star defenders, 40 smaller destroyers, 60 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron was made up 2 super star defenders, 20 smaller star destroyers and 30 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd squadron of warships was made up of 2 super star defenders, 20 smaller star destroyers, 35 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet. The 4th squadron of warships was made up of 12 smaller star destroyers and 20 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to due hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet. The 5th squadron and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Republic Union ships both protect the Republic Union spacecraft carriers, super star defenders and to due covering fire of the Spacecraft carriers.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 2 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 3 super star destroyers and 12 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage, due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Republic Union forces for their 2nd squadron's maximum effect firing range. The 2nd squadron of warships was made up of their remaining ships to defend Kashyyyk from enemy attack.

* * *

With the space above Kashyyyk cleared, Admiral Roso Hiseel called in the Republic Union ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Republic Union was had a limited amount of ground force available and ready to liberate key strategic systems either captured by the sith empire. The Republic Union was able to get Invasion forces under the command of Republic Union High General Gatek Chakau with 750,000 troops, 7,500 advance tanks and 3,750 artillery turrets.

General Gatek Chakau planned to send recon companies ahead his main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While her recon companies were on their mission he planned to have nearly 25% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces. he planned to have all of her forces to due a Major asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken, sew choas, disorder in Imperial forces for him to encircle, cut off imperial supply lines to stop valuable military resources, find and rally wookie resist forces to Join them in liberate their homeworld and to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations.

Before the invasion of Kashyyyk Imperial General Hedraa Torun on the planet saw the Republic Union forces force of over 650,000 troops, 6,500 tanks, 3,250 artillery turrets and more still landed. she has a defensive army made up of a million clone troops, 10,000 tanks, 5,000 artillery turrets to defending Kashyyyk from enemy planetary invasion. she decided on a defensive plan to have ½ of her Imperial ground forces to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. she ordered her forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the remainder of his force he planned to send them in 5 assault waves of 100,000 clone troops, 1,000 tanks and 500 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of enemy Strategic locations.

The Battle of Kashyyyk lasted over 1 ¾ years and ended in with Republic Union forces and wookie resist forces been victorious and with imperial forces forced into unconditional surrender to General Gatek Chakau and of the Republic Union being able to push out the Sith imperial force out 1 of their mid-rim systems to get a foothold. The Republic Union lost over 650,000 troops, 6,500 tanks and 3,250 artillery turrets in the battle for the Kashyyyk system due to the Imperial forces due massive assault waves to crush them. General Chakau asymmetric warfare campaign was most successful in sewing huge amounts of chaos and disorder in General Imperial forces. The Imperial forces lost over 900,000 clone troops, 9,000 tanks, 4,500 artillery turrets went they surrendered they had less than 100,000 troops, 1,000 tanks and 500 artillery turrets.


	13. Galactic Stalemate III

Galactic Stalemate III

The liberation of the Tatooine system

In recent years the Republic Union have been trying time and time again to Liberation one of the Republic Union's outer-rim gateway systems: Tatoonine. _(Tatoonie is one of the Major trade route way-point's in the outer-rim were trade routes outer rim trading goods come from to supply the Republic Union Inner-Rim Galactic Economy sector and some of the mid-rim Galactic Economy Sector with goods. The Republic Union Military used the_ _Tatoonine system_ _as a gateway to move their forces throughout_ _the outer-rim to help maintain Protection of outer-rim trade routes and key strategic systems from any crime organizations. the_ _Tatoonie system is a Gateway to 40% of the trade routes from the outer-rim to the rest of Republic Union Territory.)_. Recently the Republic Union military forces in the outer-rim systems under the command of Republic Union Republic Union Fleet Admiral, Admiral Ridyn Tolus ordered one of his the Rear Admiral(Upper half) admirals, Admiral David Taylor to assemble a fleet with the massive amounts of military resources they were able gather to liberate the Tatoonie system from the sith empire.

 _(David Taylor is a Harden_ _Military Veteran of_ _the 2_ _nd_ _Great Galactic war. Before_ _the 2_ _nd_ _Great Galactic war began he was a Captain how had little to no combat experience;_ _however he wasn't envy to the though of Combat because he knew that in the Military that sooner or later he would see combat. In his spare time he studied Military Strategy and Tactical documents to familiar himself with strategy and tactics to not become an overconfidence and incompetent captain. When the 2_ _nd_ _Great Galactic War began He manage to survive the Sith Empire massive assault on outermost strategic systems and some of strategic outer-rim systems. Overtime he_ _become_ _one the Republic Union's most skilled and experienced Captain's(Later Admirals)_ _in using both defensive and offensive_ _strategic_ _conventional, Asymmetric warfare strategies_ _against his_ _opponents.)_

He decided to personally lead the liberate of the Tatooine system with 13 super star defenders, 4 super spacecraft carriers, 130 smaller star destroyers, 260 battleship cruisers with 20,000 fighters and 10,000 bombers to head to Tatoonie and Liberate them from the sith empire. _(They received Intel that told them that the Sith empire_ _as a defensive_ _fleet under the command of Imperial Rear Admiral(lower_ _half), Aovoo Tagrun with 16_ _super star destroyers,_ _160_ _smaller_ _star destroyers with 25,200_ _fighters and 8,400_ _bombers to defend_ _the Tatoonie_ _system. Their Intel told that the sith Empire_ _has a defensive army under the command of Imperial_ _General Thilfa So_ _with 212,500_ _clone_ _troops, 2,125_ _tanks, and 1,075_ _artillery turrets in defending the Tatoonie_ _system from enemy attack. The Tatoonie_ _system is one of the sith empire's supply hubs/strongholds in the outermost-rim_ _and is a_ _staging area to move Imperial forces into the outermost-rim_ _and outer-rim_ _to attack_ _key Strategic Republic Union_ _systems to break thought Republic Union military forces line and out flank them and try to cut off Republic Union supplies to their forces.)_

As the Republic Union fleet approached the Tatoonie system. Captain Nitha Chega (the 2nd in command of the Republic Union fleet and of the command ship: Serenity under the command of Admiral Taylor) aboard the Serenity to Admiral Taylor "Admiral Taylor, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Taylor "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Tatoonie to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Chega "Yes, sir."

Captain Peprad Tedop(the 2nd in command of all the Imperial defense fleet and of the command ship: Wrath under the command of Admiral Tagrun.) to Admiral Tagrun "Admiral Tagrun, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 212,000 meters off owner port side." Admiral Tagrun"Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Thifa So to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Tatoonie." Captain Tedop "Yes, Ma'am."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 20 hours and ended with Imperial defense fleet destroyed and with the Republic Union Fleet victorious taking minimal losses. The Republic Union fleet lost all but 1 of their Super star defenders, 3 super spacecraft carriers with the 120 smaller star destroyers and 60 battleship cruisers. Their last super star destroyer suffered heavy damage, smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 95% of their forces to the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Tatoonie between them and the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Republic union smaller star destroyers and battleship cruisers split into small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Imperial fleet defending Tatoonie. The Republic Union fleet split their forces into 4 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron of Republic union ships was made up 2 Super star defenders, 40 smaller destroyers, 50 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron was made up 2 super star defenders, 20 smaller star destroyers and 40 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the imperial fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd squadron of warships was made up of 2 super star defenders, 20 smaller star destroyers, 45 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet. The 4th squadron and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Republic Union ships both protect the Republic Union spacecraft carriers, super star defenders and to due covering fire of the Spacecraft carriers.

The Imperial fleet split their forces into 4 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 2 super star destroyers and 16 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber support to engage, due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Republic Union forces for their 2nd squadron's maximum effect firing range of both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. the 3rd squadron of warships was made up of 2 super star defenders, 18 smaller star destroyers, with fighter and bomber to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet. The 4th and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet and to maintain defensive positions above Tatoonie to defend from a Planetary invasion.

* * *

With the space above Tatoonie cleared, Admiral David Taylor called in the Republic Union ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Republic Union was had a limited amount of ground forces available and ready under the command of Republic Union High General Daica Nayqi _(Daica Nayqi_ _is a_ _seasoned Republic Union General that managed to defeat sith imperial forces in the star system: Cathar. she is an Avenge_ _General_ _in using conventional warfare against her_ _opponents and is_ _she is high_ _skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to her_ _forces.)_ with 280,000 troops, 2,800 advance tanks and 1,400 artillery turrets.

General Daica Nayqi planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While her recon companies were on their mission she planned to have nearly 50% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in her forces. She planned to have all of her forces to due a Major assault in 5 attack waves of 28,000 troops, 280 tanks and 140 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations.

Before the invasion of Tatoonie, Imperial General _Thilfa So_ on the planet saw the Republic Union forces force of over 250,000 troops, 2,500 tanks, 1,250 artillery turrets and more still landed. she has a defensive army made up of 212,500 clone troops, 2.125 tanks and 1,075 artillery turrets to defending Tatoonie from enemy planetary invasion. she decided on a defensive plan to have ½ of her Imperial ground forces to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. she ordered her forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the remainder of her forces she ordered them to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Republic Union forces and sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

The Battle of Tatoonie lasted over 2 ¼ years and ended in a Stalemate with both the Republic Union forces and imperial forces to weak to fight each other and with both calling a truce between each other and allowing the Sith Imperial forces withdraw from Tatoonie. The Republic Union lost over 265,000 troops, 2,650 tanks and 1,325 artillery turrets in the battle for the Tatoonie system due to the Imperial force being able to sew moderate amounts of chaos and disorder in General Daica Nauqi's forces. The Imperial forces lost over 198,000 clone troops, 1,980 tanks and 990 artillery turrets went they agreed to a truce with the Republic Union forces that allowed them to withdraw from the Tatoonie system with less than 14,500 troops, 145 tanks and 72 artillery turrets. Finally after several attempts on liberating Tatoonie from the sith imperial forces; they have finally liberated Tatoonie and have regained control of an outer-rim Galactic Trade route Way-point and can now move trade goods and Military resources throughout the outer-rim more Effectively.


	14. Galactic Stalemate IV

Galactic Stalemate IV

The Battle of the Sullust and Hypori systems

In recent years the Sith Empire imperial force advance into Republic Union outer-rim systems has being dramatically slowed and have only managed to take a few Republic Union outer-rim systems sense the Republic Union put into Place their Galactic Secure Defense plan. when Sith Imperial forces Admirals and Generals began to become overconfidence and sloppy in their strategies and Tactics the Republic Union military forces took advance of their overconfidence and sloppy strategies and Tactics. The Republic Union military forces were able to either being Victorious or Stalemate in star system planetary battles and with some defeats with Sith Imperial forces.

One of the Republic Union Military forces defeats and of the Sith imperial forces victories was the Republic Union system: the Sullust system. One of the Sith Imperial forces outer-rim assault forces High admirals: Kodad Eostor ordered one of his the Rear Admiral(lower half) admirals, Admiral Taylor Samson to assemble a fleet to take the Sullust system from the Republic Union. Admiral Samson took a fleet made up of 4 super star destroyers and 48 smaller star destroyers with 6,876 fighters and 2,292 bombers to head to Sullust. _(They received Intel that told them that the Republic Union_ _as a defensive_ _fleet under the command of Imperial Rear Admiral(lower_ _half), John Isaac_ _with 2_ _super star destroyers,_ _24_ _smaller_ _star destroyers, 40_ _Battleship cruisers_ _with 2,650_ _fighters and 1,325_ _bombers to defend_ _the Sullust_ _system. Their Intel told that the Republic Union_ _has a defensive army under the command of Republic Union Jedi Knight and High_ _General Grace Carey_ _with 82,500_ _troops, 825_ _tanks, and 412_ _artillery turrets in defending the Sullust_ _system from enemy attack.)_

 _A_ s the Imperial fleet approached the Sullust system. Captain Lesria Sedrasa(the 2nd in command of the Imperial fleet and of the command ship: Defiance under the command of Admiral Samson) aboard the Defiance to Admiral Eostor "Admiral Eostor, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Eostor "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Sullust to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Sedrasa "Yes, sir."

Captain Michael Chase(the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Liberty under the command of Admiral Isaac.) to Admiral Isaac "Admiral Isaac, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 209,250 meters off owner port side." Admiral Isaac"Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Alex Carey so to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Sullust." Captain Chase "Yes, Sir."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 14 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious taking minimal losses. The Imperial fleet lost 2 Super star defenders with the another super star destroyers suffered Moderate to Heavy damaged, 45 smaller star destroyers with their remaining smaller star destroyers that were between lightly to heavily damaged. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 38% of their forces to the Imperial fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Sullust between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Imperial split their fleet into 4 squadrons small squadrons of warships to work together with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics on the Republic Union fleet defending Sullust. The 1st squadron of Imperial ships was made up a Super star destroyer and 9 smaller destroyers with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron was made up a super star destroyer and 9 smaller star destroyers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the Republic Union fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 4th squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd squadron of warships was made up of 7 smaller star destroyers with fighter and bomber to provide Run and Hit tactics on the Republic Union fleet. The 4th squadron and finally squadron of warships was made up of reminding Imperial ships to due long range attacks on the Republic Union Fleet.

The Republic Union split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 10 smaller destroyers and 16 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber support to due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Imperial forces for their 3rd squadron's maximum effect firing range on the Imperial fleet to destroy them. The 2nd squadron group of Republic Union ships was made up 8 smaller destroyers and 14 battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber support to due hit and Run tactics and try to draw in as many Imperial forces and destroy them. the 3rd and finally squadron of Republic Union warships was made up the Remaining ships defense fleet to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet and to maintain defensive positions above Sullust to defend from a Planetary invasion.

* * *

With the space above Sullust cleared, Admiral Taylor Samson called in the Imperial ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Imperial forces ground forces were under the command of Imperial High General's: General Suhssa Smadryr and General/Sith Lord: _Darth Talyol's(aka Daniel Francisco)_ with 165,000 troops, 1,650 advance tanks and 825 artillery turrets.

 _Daniel Francisco_ _was the apprentice to Sith Lady Tothma before he was able to kill_ _his_ _master when he challenge her in Private to Duel to the death for the Sith Rank and Title of Sith Master and Dark Lord of the sith to Proof that he was ready to become the Dark Lord of the Sith. after years of intense brutal training under Lady_ _Tothma_ _became very powerful sith lord. During his Training Daniel Francisco studied military documents on Military Strategy and Tactics. When the 2_ _nd_ _Great Galactic war began he become one of the sith empire's best Generals in Grand and asymmetric warfare strategies and tactics._ _Lady Tothma_ _give him_ _the sith lord name: Darth Talyol_ _in his_ _training. He learned from his_ _master how to create force lightning from his_ _fingertips; after years of practice and training learned how to create extreme powerful lightning from her fingertips powerful enough fry anyone or anything on contact. He learned from his_ _master how to control and create powerful force pushes; after years practice and training learned how create some extreme powerful force pushes that were strong enough to create powerful force waves to sweep away battalions of troops with ease and even penetrate powerful force shield defenses of opposing force users._

 _He taught himself the lightsaber throw technique on how to the force to guide it to his_ _target and return back to his_ _hand without losing any fingers. He learned from his_ _master how to use force grip to grab someone or something with the force and throw them around like ragdolls; As years of practice and training he was able to lift extreme heavy objects that weigh several tons and even could use the force to penetrate powerful shield defenses of opposing force users and even grabbing massive_ _starships and crash them into each other but with extreme strain on him. He defensive force shields to defend herself from other force users were extremely strong enough to withstand his master's extremely powerful force pushes and to prevent him from using his extremely powerful force grip from penetrating and ripping his_ _lightsaber from he hands. His_ _master taught him_ _the sith concealment seal to bury his_ _Dark force energy signature deep within him_ _to where he would stand right next to a Jedi knight or Master and they couldn't sense the dark side of the force coming him._

 _Darth Talyol learned from his_ _Lightsaber combat droid how to develop his_ _own lightsaber techniques to use against the Jedi order. After years of practice and training with his_ _Lightsaber combat droid she chose to specialize in Form II_ _as his main lightsaber combat form to use in lightsaber duels. he decided to have Form III to defend herself from deflect blaster bolts and lightsabers and to set up a brick wall defense against other skilled lightsaber foes; along Form V to due powerful lightsaber offensive counters to compensate for Form II lack of Powerful offensive counters._

Both General Suhssa Smadryr and General/Sith Lord Darth Talyol planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While her recon companies were on their mission she planned to have nearly 35% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces. She planned to have 55% of her forces to due a Major assault with in 3 attack waves of 30,250 troops, 303 tanks and 151 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations. The rest of they forces would ordered to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken Republic union forces, sew chaos and disorder in the Enemy forces.

Before the invasion of Sullust Republic Union General Grace Carey on the planet saw the sith imperial forces force of over 150,000 troops, 1,500 tanks, 750 artillery turrets and more still landed. she has a defensive army made up of 82,500 troops, 825 tanks and 412 artillery turrets to defending Sullust from enemy planetary invasion. she decided on a defensive plan to have ¾ of her ground forces to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. she ordered her forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the remainder of her forces she ordered them to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Imperial forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

The Battle of Sullust lasted over 1 ½ years and ended with the Imperial forces Victorious and with Jedi Knight Grace Carey killed by Darth Talyol and capturing Sullust system. The Imperial forces lost over 145,750 clone troops, 1,458 tanks and 729 artillery turrets in the battle for the Sullust system due to the Republic Union forces being able to sew moderate amounts of chaos and disorder in General Suhssa Smadryr and General/Sith Lord Darth Talyol forces. The Republic Union forces with completely wide out by Imperial forces. Finally after several attempts on capturing many Republic Union outer-rim systems have finally capture the Sullust system from Republic Union forces.

Towards the end of the battle between the Republic union forces and the Imperial forces General Suhssa Smadryr was able to find and isolate the Jedi knight with a battalion of Republic Union troops in the Republic Union command center. she contacted and told Darth Talyol where the Jedi was and Lord Talyol made his way to her location and killing anyone in his way. Jedi Knight Grace Carey saw the Sith lord approaching her in the command Center hall. Darth Talyol removed his sith robe cloak and raised his head to the Jedi Knight giving an evil smile. he could feel the Jedi Knight's connection to the force and could tell that each of she was just as Moderate powerful to his powerful connection to the force and were a threat to him. The Jedi Knight could feel in the force that this dark side user was stronger in the force as she was. The Jedi Knight gathered up her force power together, raised up her hands and unleashed a powerful force push to tried to disable the Dark side user and capture her. Darth Talyol felt thought the force a few seconds before she were going to attack him that she was gathering her force power to attack, he began to strengthen his force shields around her and raised up her own hand to deflect some of his attack at her. When Jedi unleashed her powerful force push at the Dark side user she was surprised to find that her attack have been deflected mostly by the Dark side users force shields and that she was pushed back by her powerful force pushes 3 ft. back.

Darth Talyol just smiled at her and said "Impressive for a Jedi knight, now watch and learn from a true master of the force." Darth Talyol began to gather his force power and raised his right hand giving out a very powerful force push at her to throw her against the conference wall to show her that she is more powerful than her. a few seconds before her attack the Jedi could feel in the force that she was going to attack them and began to strengthen their force shields around themselves to try to withstand his attack. When he unleashed his powerful force push he saw the Jedi knight being thrown against the command center's wall with such force that he expected that she might have died and won't give him a challenge a Jedi Knight. the Jedi Knight was able to withstand barely his attack and revived injuries felt intense pain from her broken sword arm and began to use force healing on her sword arm. After a few seconds of force healing she was able to heal her sword arm but his sword arm was sore and tender.

Darth Talyol looked straight into Jedi knight's eyes and Said "I'm impressed you're still live." she then stretch out both her hands and gathered most of her force power and unleashed powerful force lightning from his fingertips at the Jedi Knight. A few seconds before his attack the Jedi Knight felt in the force that he was gathering all his power and knew as he was rising her hands at them was going to do strengthening her force shields around her as fast as they could to try to withstand her attack and at the very last split second turned on their lightsabers and blocked her force lightning attack with their lightsabers. After and 4 ½ minutes the Jedi Knight's strength failed her and was fried to death by the Dark side user. After the duel Lord Talyol took a moment to relish in his victory over the Jedi Knight he just killed.

* * *

The Battle of the Hypori system

Another one of the Republic Union Military forces defeats and of the Sith imperial forces victories was the Republic Union system: the Hypori system. _(Hypori_ _is one of the Republic Union moderate Mining resource suppliers that supplied 4% of all of the Republic Union Mining Resources. This Made Hypori a strategic important system for the Republic Union defend from any threat like the Sith Empire.)_. Recently the Sith Imperial outer-rim assault forces in the outer-rim systems have finally been able to Drain all other Republic Union military forces in the surround systems in strength to not make them a threat on reinforcing the Hypori System if assaulted by sith imperial forces. Imperial High Fleet Admiral Kodad Eostor assemble a fleet made up of 7 super star destroyers, 84 smaller star destroyers with 12,033 fighters and 4,011 along with himself to personally lead the assault and Capture of the Hypori system cutting off the Republic Union from Valuable Mining resources and give the sith empire some needed valuable resources. _(They received Intel that told them that the Republic Union h_ _as a defensive_ _fleet under the command of Imperial Rear Admiral(lower_ _half), Frank Smith_ _with 5_ _super star defenders,_ _50_ _smaller_ _star destroyers, 100 Battleship cruisers_ _with 6,000_ _fighters and 3,000_ _bombers to defend_ _the Hypori_ _system. Their Intel told that the Republic Union_ _has a defensive army under the command of Famous_ _Republic_ _General High_ _Gatek Chakau_ _with 1.15 million_ _troops, 11,500_ _tanks, and 6,750_ _artillery turrets in defending the Hypori_ _system from enemy Planetary invasion.)_

As the Imperial fleet approached the Hypori system. Captain Thomas Wright (the 2nd in command of the Imperial fleet and of the command ship: War Forge under the command of Admiral Eostor) aboard the War Forge to Admiral Eostor" Admiral Eostor, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Eostor "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Hypori to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Wright "Yes, sir."

Captain Michael Jones(the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Secure under the command of Admiral Smith.) to Admiral Smith "Admiral Smith, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 103,796 meters off owner starboard side." Admiral Smith "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Peterson contact General Gatek Chakau to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Hypori." Captain Jones "Yes, Sir."

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 16 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious taking minimal losses. The Imperial fleet lost all but 1 Super star destroyer and 78 smaller star destroyers. Their remaining super star destroyer suffered heavy damage and smaller star destroyers that were between moderate to heavy damage. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 50% of their forces to the Republic fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Hypori between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Imperial Fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron of Imperial ships was made up 2 Super star destroyers, 15 smaller destroyers, with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron was made up a super star destroyer, 8 smaller star destroyers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the Republic Union fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd and final squadron of warships was made up of the remaining imperial ships with fighter and bomber to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet.

The Republic Union split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Imperial forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of imperial ships was made of 2 super star defenders, 14 smaller star destroyers, 22 Battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber support to engage, due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Imperial forces to destroy them. The 2nd squadron made of 21 smaller Star destroyers and 35 battleship cruisers to due hit and run tactics and try to split up groups of Imperial forces to be maximum effect firing of both 1st and 3rd squadrons to destroy them. The 3rd final squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet and to maintain defensive positions above Hypori to defend from a Planetary invasion.

* * *

With the space above Hypori cleared, Admiral Kodad Eostor called in the Imperial ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Imperial ground forces were under the command of Famous Imperial High General Hillary Scott with 1.375 million clone troops, 13,750 advance tanks and 6,875 artillery turrets. she planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps. While her recon companies were on their mission she planned to have nearly 25% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces. She planned to have all of her forces to due a Major assault with in 5 attack waves of 206,250 troops, 2,062 tanks and 1,031 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations.

 _as the 2nd Great Galactic war continued Imperial High General Scott has hear and read war documents from her follow officers of one Republic Union High general's, General Gatek Chakau had either stalemated or defeated them in many battles. she have read and hear from them how General Chakau either stalemated or defeated them even when being outnumbered by imperial forces by his ability to outwit or outmaneuver many of her follow officers forcing them into stalemates and defeats against him. as the war continue Hillary Scott saw how many of her officers become overconfidence and sloppy against the Republic Union military forces and how the Republic Union military have survived, learned from their mistakes and developed their own strategies and tactics to haul imperial forces advance into Republic Union territory. General Hillary Scott learned after a few of her own stalemates and defeats against the Republic Union to not underestimate the Republic Union military and their ability to learn from their mistakes and develop their own strategies and tactics to haul imperial force advance into their territory. when she was ordered to assualt the Hypori system and have read intel report that Republic Union General Gatek Chakau was the recently Rotated defense General of the Hypori system; she knew that she needed not to underestimate General Chakau and to use all her strategies and tactics skillfully to possible defeat General Chakau or least battle to a stalemate with him._

Before the invasion of Hypori Republic Union General Gatek Chakau on the planet saw the Imperial force of over a million troops, 10,000 tanks and 5,000 artillery turrets and more still landed. When imperial ground forces were finished landed he ordered his forces to activate the planetary Shield generator and Communications field to Jam all Imperial Forces out going transmissions to prevent them from calling for help by calling their Naval fleet in orbit above the planet to bombardment the surface of the Planet to destroy Republic Union strategic ground targets. he has a defensive army made up of 1.15 million clone troops, 11,500 tanks and 5,750 artillery turrets to defending Hypori from enemy planetary invasion. he decided on a defensive plan to have ¾ of his Imperial ground forces to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. he ordered his forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them. As for the remainder of his forces he ordered them to due an Asymmetric warfare campaign to weaken the Imperial forces and sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces.

The Battle of Hypori lasted over 1 ½ years and ended in a Stalemate with both the Imperial forces and Republic Union forces to weak to fight each other and with both calling a truce between each other and with Imperial General Hillary Scott agreeing not to order the Imperial fleet in orbit to bombard General Gatek Chakau forces and allowing them withdraw from Hypori. The Imperial forces lost over 1.25 million clone troops, 12,500 tanks and 6,250 artillery turrets in the battle for the Hypori system due to the Republic Union forces being able to sew moderate amounts of chaos and disorder in General Hillary Scott's forces. The Republic Union forces lost over 1.05 million troops, 10,500 tanks and 5,250 artillery turrets went they agreed to a truce with the Imperial General hillary Scott agreeing not to order the Imperial fleet in orbit to bombard his forces allowing him to withdraw from the Hypori system with less than 100,000 troops, 1,000 tanks and 500 artillery turrets. Finally after several attempts on capturing the Hypori system, they have finally captured the Hypori system cutting off the Republic Union from Valuable Mining resources and give the Sith Empire some needed valuable Mining resources.

 _To be Continued..._


	15. New Galactic Ships

New Galactic Ships

It has been 12 years sense the 2nd Galactic war began and the Republic Union and Sith Empire is still in a Galactic war stalemate. In recent years sith Empire have began massive production of a New Class of Imperial ship Called the Medium Class I Star destroyer or the Vengeance class star destroyer and the Super Imperial Spacecraft carrier class called: Grim Reaper class. The sith Empire's Imperial scientists and engineers have being designing a New Class of Imperial ship Called: Imperial Medium Class I Star destroyer or Vengeance class to help break the Galactic Stalemate with the Republic Union. The Ship would have approximately 20,000 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a Sith empire Medium Star destroyers to work along side their Smaller star destroyers. The Vengeance Class would be 4x's larger than the size of the smaller star destroyers: 6,400 meters in length, 3,509.677 meters in width, and 1,858.064 meters in height/depth. The armaments of the Vengeance class would be 200 anti-spacecraft Turbolaser Turrets, 80 ship-to-ship Ion Cannons and a Massive Anti-Capital ship laser cannon attached to the belly of the Vengeance class.

The New Anti-Capital ship laser cannon is 20x's larger that the Ship-to-ship Ion Cannons and Powerful Enough to destroy a Republic Union super star defender in 20 Blasts, 2 blasts to destroy a Smaller Republic Union Star destroyer, and a single blast to destroy a Republic Union Battleship cruiser. It did have a draw back after firing the anti-Capital ship laser cannon needed a 5:30 minutes of cooling and recharging to fire again. The Defenses of the Vengeance Class would be the 2 Traditional Imperial shield generator Domes and Traditional armor plating to protect the ship from Minimal to Moderate Laser fighter blaster fire. _(the Tradition armor plating wasn't strong enough to take_ _Quantum_ _Torpedoe_ _s or massive amounts of Capital ship_ _Ion Cannon_ _fire_ _)_. The Vengeance class have 40 Tractor Beam Projector to tractor Beam ships among other support systems. The ship would carry a complement of 288 fighters, 96 bombers and 32 transport shuttles.

2 ½ years ago, the Sith empire have tested their Prototype Vengeance class medium star destroyer: Vengeance against some of their own war games Imperial super star destroyers and Smaller star destroyers. They found out that the Vengeance class Prototype could easily take on and destroy a smaller Imperial star destroyer with their weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. The Vengeance's main weapon was able weaken the Smaller Imperial star destroyer shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 91.625% went Vengeance's main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from Vengeance's main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it.

a day later they tested the Vengeance class prototype against 2 smaller Imperial star destroyers founding out the ship could with minimal effort take on and destroy the 2 smaller Imperial star destroyers with their weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. Both the smaller imperial star destroyers' were able to weaken Vengeance' s defense shields to 83.25% before Vengeance was able destroy the smaller Imperial star destroyers. Vengeance was able to fire it's main weapon and hit one of the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the Vengeance's shield strength to 91.625% went the Main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from the Vengeance's main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it. The other smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 87.43% went Vengeance's main weapon hit the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 83.25% went the Vengeance's main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from Vengeance's main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it.

A day later they tested Vengeance class prototype against 3 smaller Imperial star destroyers founding out the ship could with Moderate amount of effort take on and destroy the 3 smaller Imperial star destroyers with their weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. the smaller imperial star destroyers were able to weaken Vengeance's defense shields to 57.5% before Vengeance was able destroy the smaller Imperial star destroyers. Vengeance was able to fire it's main weapon and hit one of the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 79.16% went the main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from Vengeance's main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it.

another smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the Vengeance's shield strength to 70.83% went the Vengeance's main weapon hit the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the medium star destroyers' shield strength to 66.665% went Vengeance's main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from it's Main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it. The other smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the Vengeance's shield strength to 62.08% went the Vengeance was able to fire it's main weapon and hit another one of the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the Vengeance's shield strength to 57.5% went the main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from the Vengeance's main weapon hit the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it.

They tested the Vengeance class prototype against 4 smaller Imperial star destroyers founding out the ship could with Heavy amount of effort take on and destroy the 4 smaller Imperial star destroyers with their weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. the smaller imperial star destroyers were able to weaken the Vengeance's defense shields to 43.33% before Vengeance was able destroy the smaller Imperial star destroyers. Vengeance was able to fire it's main weapon and hit one of the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 79.16% went the main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from Vengeance's main weapon hit the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it. another smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the Vengeance's shield strength to 70.83% went Vengeance's main weapon hit the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the medium star destroyers' shield strength to 66.665% went Vengeance's main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from is main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it.

another smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain the Vengeance's shield strength to 62.08% went Vengeance was able to fire it's main weapon and hit another one of the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 57.5% went the main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from Vengeance's main weapon hit the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it. The other smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 50.41% went Vengeance was able to fire it's main weapon and hit another one of the smaller imperial star destroyers' and was able weaken it's shield strength to 50% before it needed to cool down and recharge; this made it easier for the ships' weapon systems to drain the shield strength down to 25%; however the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Vengeance's shield strength to 43.33% went the main weapon was recharged and fired depleted the rest of shield strength on the smaller Imperial star destroyer with the remaining blast from Vengeance's main weapon hitting the smaller star destroyer directly destroyed it.

A day later they tested the Vengeance Class prototype against an Imperial super star destroyer and found out the ship could not defeat an Imperial super star destroyer. The Vengeance's defensive shield couldn't take the continuous maximum fire of the Imperial super star destroyer and was forced to cease their attack on the Imperial super star destroyer with risking the destruction of the Vengeance. The Vengeance was able to put up one hell of a fight against the imperial super destroyer and was able to drain the super star destroyers strength down to 85% for the super star destroyer was able to deplete their ships defense shields and began cause direct damage to Vengeance before being ordered to cease fire on the Vengeance. The Imperial scientists and engineers concluded that the Imperial Medium class I star destroyer or Vengeance class is a creditable threat to both the Republic Union military forces and the Sith imperial forces if it fallen into enemy hands and used against them. The Dark council of Sith Lords ordered as many of their available and operational shipyards across the sith empire to begin mass production of the Imperial Medium Class I star destroyers or Vengeance class as possible and send to the front-lines to fight the Republic Union. they hoped that the New Imperial Medium Class I star destroyers or Vengeance class star destroyers would able to break the Galactic stalemate between the Sith empire and the Republic Union. Shortly after the designing of the Vengeance class star destroyers the Imperial scientists and engineers have hear how effective a Republic Union Super spacecraft carrier was against the Imperial fleets with providing supporting ships.

* * *

They decided to design their own super Imperial Spacecraft carrier class called: The Grimm Reaper class. The sith Empire's Imperial scientists and engineers have being designed the Grimm Reaper class to bring more fighter and bomber support to the Imperial fleets and to Hopefully break the Galactic Stalemate with the Republic Union. The Ship would have approximately 40,000 crew members to maintain the systems of the ship. The Ships Role would be as a Sith empire Super spacecraft carrier to work along side their fleets by providing more fighter and bomber support. The Grimm Reaper Class would be 12,700 meters in length, 6,965.7319 meters in width and 3,687.7398 meters in height/depth. The armaments of the Grim Reaper class would be 400 anti-spacecraft Turbolaser Turrets and 20 ship-to-ship Ion Cannons. The Defenses of the Grim Reaper Class would be the 2 Traditional Imperial shield generator Domes and Traditional armor plating to protect the ship from Minimal to Moderate Laser fighter blaster fire. _(the Tradition armor plating wasn't strong enough to take_ _Quantum_ _Torpedoe_ _s or massive amounts of Capital ship_ _Ion Cannon_ _fire_ _)_. The Grim Reaper class have 80 Tractor Beam Projector to tractor Beam ships among other support systems. The ship would carry a complement of 3,000 fighters, 1,000 bombers and 64 transport shuttles.

When the Sith empire finish production of a Grimm Reaper super spacecraft carrier Prototype: the Grim Reaper they decided to test the Grimm Reaper in some of their own war games against Imperial super star destroyers and Smaller star destroyers. They found out that the Grimm Reaper class Prototype could easily take on and destroy a smaller Imperial star destroyer with their overwhelming amount of fighters and bombers, weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. The Grimm Reaper was able to launch over 300 fighters and 100 bombers to overwhelm the smaller star destroyer fighter and bomber forces and anti-spacecraft turret defenses destroying the smaller star destroyer. the smaller Imperial star destroyer was able to drain Grimm Reaper's shield strength to 91.625% with their main weapons before they were destroyed by the overwhelming fighter and bomber forces launched from the Grimm Reaper.

a day later they tested the Grimm Reaper class prototype against 2 smaller Imperial star destroyers founding out the ship could with minimal effort take on and destroy the 2 smaller Imperial star destroyers with their overwhelming amount of fighters and bombers, weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. The Grimm Reaper was able to launch over 300 fighters and 100 bombers to overwhelm the smaller star destroyer fighter and bomber forces and anti-spacecraft turret defenses destroying the smaller star destroyer. Both the smaller imperial star destroyers' were able to weaken Grimm Reaper' s defense shields to 83.25% with their main weapons before Grimm Reaper's overwhelming fighter and bomber forces destroying and main weapons destroying them.

A day later they tested Grimm Reaper class prototype against 3 smaller Imperial star destroyers founding out the ship could with Moderate amount of effort take on and destroy the 3 smaller Imperial star destroyers with their with their overwhelming amount of fighters and bombers, weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. The Grimm Reaper was able to launch over 300 fighters and 100 bombers to overwhelm the smaller star destroyer fighter and bomber forces and anti-spacecraft turret defenses destroying the smaller star destroyers. the smaller imperial star destroyers were able to weaken Grimm Reaper' s defense shields to 57.5% with their main weapons before Grimm Reaper's overwhelming fighter and bomber forces and main weapons destroying them. They tested the Grimm Reaper class prototype against 4 smaller Imperial star destroyers founding out the ship could with Heavy amount of effort take on and destroy the 4 smaller Imperial star destroyers with their with their overwhelming amount of fighters and bombers, weapon systems and with their powerful defense shields and other defense systems. The Grimm Reaper was able to launch over 500 fighters and 175 bombers to overwhelm the smaller star destroyer fighter and bomber forces and anti-spacecraft turret defenses destroying the smaller star destroyers. the smaller imperial star destroyers were able to weaken Grimm Reaper' s defense shields to 43.33% with their main weapons before Grimm Reaper's overwhelming fighter and bomber forces and main weapons destroying them.

A day later they tested the Grimm Reaper Class prototype against an Imperial super star destroyer and found out the ship could defeat an Imperial super star destroyer but suffered Extremely Heavy damage with over 90% of their operational systems either disabled or destroyed from the Super star destroyer continuous maximum fire. The Grimm Reaper was able to launch over 1,500 fighters and 750 bombers to overwhelm the Imperial super star destroyer fighter and bomber forces and anti-spacecraft turret defenses destroying the Imperial Super star destroyer. The Grimm Reaper's defensive shields couldn't take the continuous maximum fire of the Imperial super star destroyer taking damage from the imperial Super star destroyer and after over 1 ½ hours of fighting and ending with the super star destroyer being destroyed by the Grimm Reaper's overwhelming fighter and bomber forces and with the Grimm Reaper Prototype barely operational from the Imperial super star destroyer's continuous maximum fire bring down the Grimm Reaper's Defense shields and began causing direct heavy amounts of damage to the Grimm Reaper.

The Imperial scientists and engineers concluded that the Imperial Super spacecraft carrier class or the Grimm Reaper class is a creditable threat to both the Republic Union military forces and the Sith imperial forces if it fallen into enemy hands and used against them. The Dark council of Sith Lords ordered as many of their available and operational shipyards across the sith empire to begin mass production of the Imperial super spacecraft carrier class or Grimm Reaper class as possible and send to the front-lines to fight the Republic Union. they hoped that along with the New Imperial Medium Class I star destroyers or Vengeance class star destroyers and the Grimm Reaper class super spacecraft carriers would able to break the Galactic stalemate between the Sith empire and the Republic Union. Shortly after the designing of new Imperial warships, Imperial scientists and engineers have designed a new shield generator Dome system. The imperial scientists said in theory that could New shield generator can generate shields 2x's as powerful as their current shield generator. The Imperial Scientists and engineers build 8 Prototypes of the new shield generator Domes to put into a smaller star destroyer, medium star destroyer, super star destroyer and an Imperial super spacecraft carrier to test the 4 Imperial starships with the New Shield generator Dome system in their war games to test the New shield generator Dome system. They wanted to prove the imperial scientists theory of the new shield generator generating shields 2x's as powerful as their current shield generator Dome. The war games between the 4 Imperial starships lasted for 4 days with each of them facing each other to test the New shield generator Domes prototypes and ended with Prototypes of the new Shield generators proving the Imperial scientists theory of that the new shield generator Domes being 2x's as powerful as their old shield generator Domes.

The Imperial scientists and engineers concluded that the New Imperial shield generators are more of a creditable defense then their old shield generator dome system against both Republic Union military forces and the Sith imperial forces if it fallen into enemy hands and used against them. The Dark council of Sith Lords ordered all their production facilities across the Sith empire to begin mass production of as many of the new shield generator Domes available to install into imperial ships. They ordered as many of their available and operational Imperial warships that aren't on the front-lines or are in shipyards across the sith empire being repaired from damage in battles, accidents, or are being rotated from the front-lines to be installed with the New Shield generator Domes. They hoped that along with the New Imperial ships and the New shield generation Dome system that they would able to make their ships take more damage in battles and possible break the Galactic stalemate between the Sith empire and the Republic Union.

Shortly after the designing of new Imperial warships and a new shield generator Dome system; Imperial scientists and engineers have designed a new and Improved capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems. The imperial scientists said that in theory that the New and Improved Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems were ½X's more powerful that their current capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems. They installed the New and Improved Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems into a smaller star destroyer, medium star destroyer, super star destroyer and an Imperial super spacecraft carrier to test the 4 Imperial starships with the New and Improved Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems in their war games to test the new Weapons systems. The war games between the 4 Imperial starships lasted for 4 days with each of them facing each other to test the New and Improved Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems and ended with New and Improved Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems proving the Imperial scientists theory of that the New and Improved Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems being ½X's more powerful as their old weapon systems.

The Imperial scientists and engineers concluded that the New Imperial Capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems is more powerful then their old defense and offensive weapon systems against both Republic Union military forces and the Sith imperial forces if it fallen into enemy hands and used against them. The Dark council of Sith Lords ordered all their production facilities across the Sith empire to begin mass production of as many of the new defense and offensive weapon systems available to install into imperial ships. They ordered as many of their available and operational Imperial warships that aren't on the front-lines or are in shipyards across the sith empire being repaired from damage in battles, accidents, or are being rotated from the front-lines to be installed with the New and Improved capital ship defense and offensive weapon systems. They hoped that along with the New Imperial ships, shield generation Dome system and the new and Improved capital ship defense and offensive systems that they would able to make their ships take more damage and due more damage in battles and possible break the Galactic stalemate between the Sith empire and the Republic Union.


	16. Breaking the Galactic Stalemate I

Breaking the Galactic Stalemate I

It has been 14 years sense the 2nd Galactic war began and the Republic Union and Sith Empire was able to Temperate break the Galactic stalemate Between them and the Republic Union until the Republic Union was able to once again between the Galactic Stalemate with the Sith empire. During the 2 years sith Empire was able to finally capture nearly all the Republic Union's outer-rim planets advancing further into Republic Union Territory capturing a further 1/3 of the Republic Union Mid-rim star systems giving them footholds deep in Republic Union territory. They were able to cut off the Republic Union off of 70% of their Galactic Trade routes in the Outer-rim and 40% of all their Mid-rim trade routes. The Republic Union was forced to start put into place strict Limitations on any or all amount of Luxury or Specials Goods in both the Inner-Rim and Mid-rim star systems to the Republic Union due to most of all their Outer-rim star systems that supplied both military and civilian goods to maximum the Republic union military extremely limited military resources. the Republic Union Military was able adapt and massively slow down the sith imperial forces until the Republic Union scientists and engineers were able to develop the Republic Union counter's to the Sith empire's New Ships and Weapons technology.

The sith Empire Galactic spaceports was able to produce over 250 Vengeance class medium star destroyers and 125 Grim Reaper class at the front-lines and ready for activate combat service against the Republic union military forces. Some of the Outer-rim star systems were: Utapau system, Russan system, Eriadu System, Sriluur; some mid-rim star systems were: Coreilla system and the Malastare system. The command-in-chief of all sith Imperial assault forces in the outer-rim systems, Fleet Admiral Daniel Redwood planned an all out assault on the remaining Republic union outer-rim strategic systems; 1/3 of the Republic Union strategic Mid-rim systems to get more footholds deep into Republic Union Territory and to split the Republic union in 2 and cut off Major Republic union trades that traded goods and military Resources to Republic Union Military forces in the Outer-rim and in the mid-rim.

The 2nd battle of the Utapau system

The one of the Republic Union Military forces defeats and of the Sith imperial forces victories was the Republic Union system: the Utapau system. _ _(Utapau__ _ _is__ _ _another__ _ _one of the__ _ _Republic Union m__ _ _inor__ _ _Mining resource suppliers that supplied__ _ _0.25__ _ _% of all of the Republic Union Mining Resources. This Made__ _ _Utapau__ _ _a strategic important system for the Republic Union defend from any threat like the Sith Empire.__ _ _)__ Recently the Sith Imperial outer-rim assault forces in the outer-rim systems have finally been able to Drain all other Republic Union military forces in the surround systems in strength to not make them a threat on reinforcing the Utapau System if assaulted by sith imperial forces. Imperial Fleet Admiral Daniel Redwood ordered High Rear admiral (lower half), Admiral Essanas Aspmill to assemble a fleet made up of 2 super star destroyers, 6 medium star destroyers, 24 smaller star destroyers with over 4,900 fighters and 1,633 bombers to assault and Capture of the Utapau system cutting off the Republic Union from Valuable Mining resources and give the sith empire some needed valuable resources. _(They received Intel that told them that the Republic Union has a defensive fleet under the command of_ _Republic Union Captain_ _John Franco_ _with_ _a_ _super star defender,_ _11_ _smaller star destroyers,_ _20_ _Battleship cruisers with_ _2_ _,000 fighters and_ _1_ _,000 bombers to defend_ _the_ _Utapau_ _system. Their Intel told that the Republic Union has a defensive army under the command of_ _Republic_ _Union High_ _General_ _Mark Nelson_ _with_ _225,000_ _troops,_ _2,25_ _0 tanks, and_ _1,_ _1_ _25_ _artillery turrets in defending the_ _Utapau_ _system from enemy Planetary invasion.)_

As the Imperial fleet approached the Utapau system. Captain Hova Oubrad (the 2nd in command of the Imperial fleet and of the command ship: Furious under the command of Admiral Aspmill) aboard the Furious to Admiral Aspmill" Admiral Aspmill, Sir we're coming out of Hyperspace." Admiral Aspmill "tell all ships to Raise Shields, bring all weapon systems online, launch all fighters and bombers and Jam all outgoing transmissions from Utapau to not let the enemy force request reinforcements." Captain Oubrad "Yes, sir."

Commander Jesse Jacobs(the 2nd in command of all the Republic Union defense fleet and of the command ship: Reliant under the command of Captain Franco.) to Captain Franco "Captain Franco, I'm detecting several ships dropping out of hyperspace 87,350 meters off owner Port side." Captain Franco "Tell all ships go Battle stations, Raise shields, bring all Weapons systems online, Launch all fighters and bombers. Commander Jacobs contact General Mark Nelson to prepare for an invasion if we failure to defend the space above Utapau." Captain Jones "Yes, Sir.

The 2 fleets had a Massive space battle that lasted for 8 hours and ended with Republic Union defense fleet destroyed and with the Imperial Fleet victorious taking minimal losses. The Imperial fleet lost around 7 smaller star destroyers with another 5 suffering from Light to Heavy damage and with all their Medium star destroyers suffering from light to Moderate amount of damage. Their remaining super star destroyer suffered heavy damage and smaller star destroyers that were between moderate to heavy damage. Their fighter and bomber forces lost over 40% of their forces to the Republic fighter and bomber forces in the Space battle above Utapau between them and the Republic Union fighter and bomber forces in the space Battle.

During the Battle the Imperial Fleet split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Republic union forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron of Imperial ships was made up a medium star destroyer and 6 smaller destroyers, with fighter and bomber to provide Moderate ranged attacks on the enemy fleet. The 2nd squadron was made up a 2 medium Star destroyers, 10 smaller star destroyers with fighter and bomber to support them in doing hit and run tactics on the Republic Union fleet to draw them closer for maximum effect firing range of Both the 1st and 3rd squadron groups to destroy them. The 3rd and final squadron of warships was made up of the remaining imperial ships with fighter and bomber to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet.

The Republic Union split their forces into 3 squadrons of starships to engage and try to split the Imperial forces apart and destroy them. The 1st squadron group of Republic Union ships was made of 3 smaller star destroyers and 5 Battleship cruisers with fighter and bomber support to engage, due hit and run tactics and to try to draw in as many Imperial forces to destroy them. The 2nd squadron made of 3 smaller Star destroyers and 6 battleship cruisers to due hit and run tactics and try to split up groups of Imperial forces to be maximum effect firing of both 1st and 3rd squadrons to destroy them. The 3rd final squadron of warships was made up of reminding imperial ships to provide long range attacks on the enemy fleet and to maintain defensive positions above Utapau to defend from a Planetary invasion.

With the space above Utapau cleared, Admiral Essanas Aspmill called in the Imperial ground invasion forces waiting for the space above the planet to be cleared for them to begin their invasion. The Sith Imperial ground forces were under the command of Respectable Imperial High General _Thilfa So_ with 475,000 clone troops, 4,750 advance tanks and 2,375 artillery turrets. she planned to send recon companies ahead her main forces to find enemy ambush points and relay the enemy ambush locations for her to avoid the enemy ambushes or set up their own counter ambush. The Recon companies were ordered to find disarm or Spring enemy forces traps.

While her recon companies were on their mission she planned to have 40% of her forces to do set a Conventional military defense in depth to defend their Strategic locations on the planet from an Asymmetric warfare campaign the enemy might do to weaken her forces, sew chaos and disorder in the enemy forces. She planned to have 80% of her Remaining forces to due a Major assault with in 3 attack waves of 76,000 troops, 760 tanks and 380 artillery turrets for each wave to each capture of the enemy Strategic locations. The remainder of her forces she ordered to due an Asymmetric Warfare campaign on the enemy to weaken their forces, sew choas and disorder in the enemy forces.

 _Imperial High General Thilfa So is seasoned and will Respectable Imperial Military General that managed to either defeat Republic Union forces in the star systems: Naboo_ _and 1_ _st_ _battle of_ _Hoth_ _to name a few_ _or forced into stalemates against_ _Equally Respectable_ _Republic Union Generals_ _Like Republic Union High General_ _Daica Nayqi_ _forcing her to agree to a Truce with General Daica Nayqi to allow her to repeat from the Tatooine_ _._ _sh_ _e is a genius in using conventional and Asymmetric warfare against h_ _er_ _opponents,_ _s_ _he is moderate skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to his forces._

Before the invasion of Utapau Republic Union General Mark Nelson (Mark Nelson _is a seasoned Republic Union General that managed to defeat sith imperial forces in the star system:_ _Althir system_ _. he is an Avenge_ _General in using conventional warfare against h_ _is_ _opponents and is_ _he is_ _Moderately_ _skilled in logistics in distributing military resources to h_ _is_ _forces._ ) on the planet saw the Imperial force of over 400,000 troops, 4,000 tanks and 2,000 artillery turrets and more still landed. he has a defensive army made up of 225,000 troops troops, 2,250 tanks and 1,125 artillery turrets to defending Utapau from enemy planetary invasion. he decided on a defensive plan to have ¾ of his Imperial ground forces to create a defense in depth with his forces around Strategic locations on the planet. he ordered his forces to dig in, set up ambush points to ambush the enemy, and traps around their Strategic locations and hold their fire went the enemy forces were right on top of them and open fire to surprise them.

The Battle of Utapau lasted 10 ½ Months and ended the with Imperial forces Victorious and Republic Union forces nearly destroyed and forced into an unconditional surrender to General Thilfa So forces. The Imperial forces lost over 275,000 clone troops, 2,750 tanks and 1,375 artillery turrets in the battle for the Utapau system. The Republic Union forces lost over 218,000 troops, 2,180 tanks and 1,090 artillery turrets when General Mark Nelson was forced into an unconditional surrender to General Thilfa So forces. The Sith empire has finally recaptured the Utapau system cutting off the Republic Union from Valuable Mining resources and give the Sith Empire some needed valuable Mining resources.


End file.
